In A Split Second
by BitterHarpy
Summary: Bella's new life changes in an instant when her sister dies, leaving her with custody of her niece, Emma. Can she pick up the pieces by herself or will she lean on the only man she has ever loved and lost?
1. Chapter 1

**I was going to wait another week before posting this but it came to my attention that it is Tiffany L. Cullen's birthday today so what better present than starting my fic? Not seriously but still, it's a present...**

 **Thanks for all the follows and alerts and reviews. You all have been amazing and so welcoming. Thank you so much!**

 **Without further ado...**

The ringing of the telephone woke Bella Swan from a deep slumber.

"What?" She asked, her voice croaky.

"Is this Bella Swan?" The unfamiliar voice asked.

"Yeah. Who's this?" Bella inquired. She had just fallen asleep a few hours ago. She was not up to being nice to this late night caller.

"This is Ellen McCarty. I am Emmett's mom." The voice informed her, breaking slightly and clogged with tears.

"Emmett? My brother in law, Emmett? Did something happen?" Bella asked, suddenly more alert.

"There was an accident…and Emmett…he's gone." Bella heard a sob.

"Oh God…and Rosalie?" Bella demanded, now wide awake and panicked. She had formed a close relationship with Rosalie the year before. They had both been having a rough time then, what with Emma and her health problems and Bella and her broken heart which had led her to transfer to a hospital in Portland closer to Rosalie and Emma. They formed a support system which both had desperately needed. Rosalie had moved back to Seattle with Emmett two months before while Bella had stayed behind in Portland.

"They are working on her now. Emma is hurt, too, but they haven't determined how bad yet. I need you to come here to Seattle. Rosalie has been asking for Bells and AllyCat."

Bella smiled at the nicknames Rosalie had given to her and Alice to irritate them. She took her role as the irritating little sister very seriously. She had to be okay if she was alert enough to ask for them.

"Have you called Alice?"

"She is on her way as soon as she can get a flight. Please tell me you are coming." Ellen begged.

"Of course I am…I can be there in two and a half hours. Which hospital is she at?" Bella asked already jumping up to throw things in her bag.

"University of Washington."

Bella paused. UDub. The place she had fled from the year before when the pain of seeing Edward move on had become too painful. All the therapy in the world couldn't have healed her of that. She still kept in touch with Kate and the others, with the unspoken rule to never speak of Edward. And now here she was going back. But that was neither here nor there. This was her family.

"I am on my way."

 *****IASS*****

Ellen hung up the phone and took a shaky breath. She settled her gaze on the door to the room where they were working on her daughter in law. She looked down at her hands and prayed silently for a miracle. For both her daughter-in-law and her granddaughter, wherever she was in this hospital. They had stabilized her rather quickly and moved her. Most of the impact had hit the front and Emma had been nestled safely in the back.

"Ma'am?" A kind voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Yes. How is she?" She said bolting to her feet.

"I am Dr. Jessica Stanley. Mrs. McCarty is in very serious condition. She has head trauma, several broken bones and internal bleeding. We have stabilized her but we won't know the extent of her injuries until we do a CT. Once we have made a steady diagnosis we will know more. However, she is going to have to have several major surgeries to repair all of her injuries. Dr. Cullen, Dr. Dwyer, Dr. Mallory and myself will take her into surgery soon and we will do everything we can to help her. I have to ask, who is in charge of her medical decisions?"

"Oh…well with Emmett gone…" She choked back a sob and cleared her throat. "I am guessing it will be one of her sisters. They are on their way. One of them lives in Boston and one in Portland. Why?"

"Ma'am, even with all of the advances in medical technology we can't always save everyone. Her heart appears to be strong but if her head injuries are as bad as we think, she may fall into a coma or worse and we will need someone who will consent to her medical wishes."

"Okay…oh god…she may die…and…oh" Ellen said, gasping for breath. She couldn't lose Rosalie. She had already lost Emmett and two years ago, her dear husband.

"We will do everything we can for Mrs. McCarty." Dr. Stanley stressed to Ellen.

"Rosalie. Her name is Rosalie. She always said that I was Mrs. McCarty, that she was too young." Ellen laughed weakly.

"I will keep you updated on Mrs…on Rosalie's condition."

"Thank you."

Dr. Stanley nodded and turned to walk away.

"Dr. Stanley?"

"Yes Mrs. McCarty?"

"She has a little girl; she just turned one. She needs her mother and I was diagnosed with cancer four months ago. Emma needs her mother."

Dr. Stanley nodded again and disappeared around the corner.

Ellen rubbed her arms and prayed to God once again that Rosalie would be alright.

 *****IASS*****

Bella threw her car in park and flew out of her seat, slamming the door. She rushed across the parking lot and through the entrance of the hospital. She had made it in two hours speeding the whole way, which was very stupid considering her sister and her family had just been in a horrific car accident.

"Rosalie McCarty?" She asked to receptionist.

"Are you a relative?"

"Yes, I am her sister."

"Bella!" She heard behind her back.

"Ellen! How are they?" She asked breathlessly.

"Emma is in the PICU having tests ran but it looks like she just has some minor injuries. She was pretty well protected in the back seat. Rosalie is in surgery. She has a team of doctors working on her. She has a crushed spleen and liver which is causing internal bleeding, a broken leg, arm and several ribs which is causing concern about a punctured lung and she has bleeding in the brain. They are worried most about the brain."

"Who is her neurosurgeon?" Bella asked. No matter her issues with Edward, he was the best.

"Um…a Dr. Cullen I believe."

Bella breathed a sigh of relief.

"He's the best."

"They asked who would make medical decisions for her. I figured you or Alice, but I don't know."

"Yeah, I guess one of us. Charlie certainly isn't fit to." Charlie didn't know anything anymore.

"Ellen, what happened? How did they…?"

"I am not really sure. A drunk driver is all I know. I don't know who it was or if they were brought here." Ellen said.

"Okay, let's go check on Emma and then settle in to wait for some news." Bella led Ellen to the elevator to go to the third floor. She couldn't shake the feeling that nothing was ever going to be the same from this day on.

 *****IASS*****

"It's a beautiful night to save lives." Edward Cullen said as he began his portion of the surgery on Mrs. McCarty. He made a quick precise cut with his scalpel. He loved cutting. It had gotten him through the hell that was his life. Saving a life, when his own was beyond saving, was such a high. It validated him as a person. Yes, Edward Cullen had evaluated his life and as it turns out…he was a bastard. At least according to several of the third year residents that worked under him…namely Kate Denali, James Hunter, Bree Tanner and Riley Biers. He had ran Bella Swan out of town or rather his carrying on with _Nurse Ratchet,_ as she was called. So they in turn had run her out of town. He didn't blame Tanya, he wished he could hightail it out of there on many occasions. Damn contract. Really wasn't worth being here without Bella anyway. Unfortunately, he had realized that way too late.

"Cullen!" The Chief yelled.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Get focused." He was ordered.

Edward looked down at the open brain he was working on. He was doing everything perfectly.

"I am."

"I yelled at you three times."

"I am focusing on the patient. I suggest you do the same, Phil." He demanded, offended. He was excellent at his work. He had more than plenty of time to master all of his surgeries and new ones. His only friend was Jasper. He had managed to alienate everyone else with his often surly mood.

"Damn it! The blood vessel just burst. I need suction!" Edward frantically worked on the patient.

"Her blood pressure is dropping! D Fib! Start compressions!" The activity swelled as everyone rushed to save their patient, never realizing whose lives would be changed if they didn't.

 **Yeah, so there's that...See you tomorrow, unless you are a member of my FB group. If you are, I will join you shortly!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am speechless. (Ok, I am not ever speechless) The level of excitement and love for this little story of mine is just awe inspiring. Thank you all so much. Special thanks to Sue and Clo for the amazing banners they have made me. To those who followed, favorited, and reviewed. To Ana and Debbie over at Cheatward's Spot on FB (go check them out) for pimping me out, not once, but twice. I think a few other people have mentioned me in various groups. Thanks to all who joined Bitter Harpy Fanfiction (come check me out) and who requested me on my personal FB (I don't have a fandom one). Just thank you.**

 **Sherilynn corrected me that Emma would be in the PICU not the NICU. I think I knew that but my personal experience is with the NICU as that is where my son lived his whole life. I will go back and change it though. Thanks for the heads up. (See, she nicely let me know I had made an error so she gets a thank you) :)**

 **A lot of you are calling Edward a douche. Be nice! He is a good guy. I think. (looks at edits) Maybe...**

 **Okay on to the heavy shit...*tissue warning* *trigger warning* If you don't think you can read it or it is too depressing, PM me and I can give you a summary. I don't mind.  
**

"Bella! Oh my god. How did this happen?" Alice rushed into the waiting room. She had been traveling for seven straight hours.

Bella put a finger to her lips and gestured to Ellen, who had slipped into an uneasy sleep.

"All I know is that there was an accident and Emmett is dead."

Alice gasped. Her hand flew to her mouth, tears welling in her eyes.

"Emma?"

"Okay. Few cuts and bruises but okay, I think."

"And Rosalie?" Alice whispered, her voice breaking.

"Still in surgery. It…um…doesn't look good. We should really prepare ourselves. She has extensive head trauma not to mention several broken bones and internal bleeding caused from a ruptured spleen and lacerated liver."

"No, she will be okay. She has to be. Emma needs her. I need her." Alice said, breaking down.

"I know Alice, but we are doctors. We know what this means. We have to plan for the worst but pray for the best." Bella said.

"You? Pray?" Alice said disbelieving.

"Hey. She is my little sister, too. I know you have had her longer but I love her as much as you do. I want her to be okay but I have to prepare myself for the alternative so I don't get completely destroyed if something goes wrong. It's just how I survive." She explained.

"I know. How long has she been in surgery?" Alice asked.

"Five hours, fifty-three minutes and sixteen seconds." Bella replied.

"Oh…it's good that it is taking so long, right?" Alice asked hopefully.

"I don't know, Ally. I hope so."

"Well, we will just wait it out together. Have you called Dad?"

Bella just looked at her.

"Okay, that was a stupid question. Sorry. I guess I need to call him. Later though."

"Yeah, that would be best. He certainly doesn't want to see me." Bella said dryly.

"We will face whatever comes Alice, no matter how bad it is. Rosalie made us a family and we have to stay that way for her." Bella placed her arm around Alice and squeezed slightly.

Alice leaned into her one armed hug and they remained that way waiting for news…any news.

 *****IASS*****

Edward threw his scrub cap down on the ground in frustration. He had tried everything he could to save her and he couldn't. There was just too much damage. The Chief and Dr. Mallory filed out of the OR, but Dr. Stanley stopped to gently place a hand on his arm.

"You did everything you could, Edward. You can't save them all. She had a lot of injuries. We knew that. I am going to inform the family now."

"Hold up. I will come with you." He retreated to the next room and quickly scrubbed out.

They walked to the waiting room, both dreading the news they were about to deliver. There were two women waiting anxiously for news…news that was going to shake them to the core.

"Mrs. McCarty." Dr. Stanley addressed the older woman.

"Yes, Dr. Stanley. This is Alice, Rosalie's sister. How is she?" She asked, searching their faces.

"We are very sorry…" Edward began.

The younger woman let out a guttural moan and doubled over in grief. The older woman blindly searched for the arm of the chair and eased into it.

Drs. Edward Cullen and Jessica Stanley stood there feeling utterly useless as the two woman processed this information.

Then a moan was heard behind them.

 *****IASS*****

Bella stepped out of the conference room where she had snuck in to phone her boss telling him she would be out for a few days at least depending on what information she got on Rosalie's condition.

She stopped short at the sight in front of her. Alice and Ellen stood facing Jess and Edward. Her heart stopped as she heard him say the words.

"We are very sorry."

Alice doubled over in grief and Ellen blindly sat. She heard a gutteral moan and realized it came from her.

"No." She said in despair. "God…please…no." She put her hand over her mouth hoping to hold off the bile that rose in her throat.

She heard a gasp and her eyes focused. Edward's mouth was agape in astonishment as he looked at her. She walked up shakily to him.

"What happened?" She choked out.

"She threw a clot and…I am so sorry. How do you know…" Edward trailed off.

"She's my sister." She said. Edward blinked. Sister? Since when is she close with her sister?

Alice sobbed harder. Bella rushed to her side and helped her sit down. She then turned back to Edward and Jess.

"I…she has a daughter." Bella breathed. "Her daughter has no parents, because of a drunk driver. What…how…"

Edward enveloped Bella in his arms and rocked her back and forth. She tensed for just a second and then let him support her weight. It felt so good to be back in his arms even if just for a minute.

Edward kissed the top of her head and then allowed himself to breathe her in. She still smelt like heaven. Her breath hitched and then she started to sob. He gripped her tighter. Finally after a minute she got control of herself and then eased back. She looked at him gratefully and wiped her eyes. She walked over to Alice and kneeled in front of her.

"Alice? AllyCat Look at me." Alice looked at her, gasping. "It is going to be okay. We will get through this, I promise. Now, I don't want you to worry about anything. I will take care of everything. Okay?" Alice nodded, catatonically.

"I want to see her." Alice whispered.

Bella stood up and looked at Edward and Jess.

"Can we see her?" She asked.

"Yes. Of course. Come on, I will take you." Edward offered.

Bella nodded. Alice stood up.

"Ellen? Are you coming?" Bella asked.

Ellen looked up and shook her head.

"I…I have calls and I…Emmett…and Rosalie. I will catch up with you later." She whispered, her whole body reeling with defeat.

Bella went over and embraced her.

"I am here if you need me." She said. Ellen nodded and squeezed her tightly.

Bella looked at Edward.

"Okay, we're ready." She grasped Alice's hand and they followed Edward to the OR where Rosalie's body was being prepared for transport to the morgue.

They hesitated at the OR door, looking in and seeing Rosalie, pale and lifeless. It was such a contrast to the happy and lively person Bella had gotten to know in the previous year. She would give anything for her to sit up and laugh loudly at having gotten one over on them. Bella led Alice over to Rosalie. They stood on either side of her. Bella reached and gingerly took her hand. It was still warm and soft. She placed her other hand over Rosalie's now still heart. Alice imitated Bella, their hands linking over Rosalie's heart- the heart not pumping life into this once vibrant woman.

Edward felt like an intruder as he watched this very intimate moment. It was silent and still in the OR. He felt like the angel of death. The pain in this room was palpable, but so was the strength emanating off of them…these two woman who were bonded by blood and loss. It was one of the most beautiful things he had ever witnessed.

Alice and Bella remained that way in silence for several minutes. Then the energy shifted and the trance was lost. Alice leaned down and whispered to Rosalie.

"I love you and I will miss you so much. Please feel free to haunt me if you think I am doing something not up to your high standards." She leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. She stepped back.

Bella took a shaky breath.

"Thank you for accepting me as your sister. You drove my ass crazy. Thank you for irritating me. I am so sorry. I don't want you to worry about Emma. She will be taken care of, I promise. I love you." She also kissed her cheek and squeezed her hand for the last time. She brushed away her tears futilely as more just replaced the others. She offered her hand to Alice who just stood there, lost. They walked slowly out of the OR past Edward. Neither looked back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lots of questions so far. Some I can answer. First off, if you are a guest reviewer, thank you for reviewing (as long as it's nice) but I can't answer questions if you are not signed it.**

 **No, Edward did not cheat on Bella (sorry Cheatward's spot). They were not together at that time though they were before then. No, Edward did not know who Bella's sisters were. Hell, Bella didn't know who her sisters were until recently as she was estranged from Charlie for over twenty five years. She didn't really want to know them but Rose and Alice had other plans. Edward is not a bad guy in this fic. Cocky, yes. Sarcastic, yes. Teasing, yes. Bad, no. All Edward did was love Bella. It's just at that time Bella wasn't in a place in her life to accept it. Any other questions?**

 **Oh and if you are just joining us, please let me know where you found out about this fic. I am all about giving credit where credit is due.**

Edward walked up to Rosalie and looked down at her. She shared some of the same delicate features as Bella. She must have been one hell of a woman to have affected her so much. He didn't really know what to make of this new Bella. She was so much stronger, serene, self-assured; like she knew her place in the world for the first time. Even in her apparent grief, she took control of the situation in a calm, understanding manner. She had formed bonds with the family she had never known. It made him very proud of her, but in the same instant, it made him sad. He wished she could have found what she needed here…with him. He had missed her. Hell, he didn't even know where she had been. Everyone had refused to tell him and seeing as she had resigned and not transferred, the Chief had been in the dark about her whereabouts as Edward had been. The Four Stooges were the only people who knew and they would have endured Chinese Water Torture before saying anything. He sighed and gently placed the sheet completely over her.

He stepped back and nodded at the morgue attendant who had been waiting patiently to take her and prepare her for transport to the morgue and then the funeral home. He wondered how long Bella would be staying in Seattle. He hated not knowing where they stood. She had let him comfort her in the waiting room and for Bella that was a huge step. He would make a point to unobtrusively be around if she needed a shoulder to cry on. Come hell or high water or the Four Stooges, he would not let anyone get in his way. Ever again.

 *****IASS*****

Bella entered the PICU at 6am. Alice was back at the hotel sleeping with the aid of medication. Bella couldn't sleep and decided to go see Emma. Dr. Stanley had once said that everything became clearer when you looked into the face of a child. She was one wise woman. Bella crept up to Emma's bed where the little girl was peacefully sleeping. She was on her stomach with her butt in the air, her right hand above her head and her left curled into her mouth. Her dark blond curls were matted in sweat against her face. She had a scratches on her arm and leg and a bruise on her left cheek, but those would all heal quickly. Bella wished the same could be said for the major void that had just appeared in her life. She would never see her loving parents ever again. She would never have her mother sing her to sleep in her sweet voice. No more play time with her daddy. Bella was so lost right then. She loved her niece and was so confused about what was to come of this beautiful little girl.

"I am so sorry, Emma. Your mommy and daddy had to go away, but everything will be fine. I promise you." Bella whispered to the sleeping child. How she was going to keep that promise she didn't know. She only knew that she had to. She had promised Rosalie. She straightened up and decided to go get a cup of coffee. She was walking down the sparsely occupied hallway when she heard familiar voices coming from the resident's locker room. She leaned against the doorway and smiled for the first time since this nightmare had begun.

"I hope I get a kick ass surgery." James said.

"The most you can hope for is getting your ass kicked, Hunter." Kate said, batting her eyelashes sarcastically.

"That was a good one, Kate.' Riley admitted.

"Can't you two get along for two seconds? It has been three years and you still go for each other's throats. It is getting really old." Bree sighed. Living with them was wearing on her nerves.

"And after three years, you should know the answer to that." Bella said, letting herself be known.

All four gasped.

"Bella! What are you doing here?" Bree squealed. She enveloped Bella in a tight embrace. Bella squeezed back.

"What's wrong?" Kate asked somberly. She knew this wasn't a social visit.

Bella took a deep breath and let her fixed smile waver slightly.

"Ros…" She cleared her throat and began again. "Rosalie and Emmett died in a car accident last night…or this morning. Emma is in the PICU…she is fine but she just lost her parents. She has no one." Bella struggled to keep her tears at bay.

"Oh God, Bella. Are you okay?" Riley asked.

"No, not just yet. But I can't break down now. I have to make arrangements today for Rosalie and Emmett and after that I don't know. I have to focus on Emma and what is going to happen to her."

Kate looked at the other three and they all enveloped her in a group hug.

"You don't have to do anything. _We_ do." Bree stated. "We are here for you; we always have been." The others nodded in agreement.

"Okay people, here are your assignments." Stanley paused when she saw Bella. She smiled softly. "Swan. How are you holding up? I am so sorry for your loss. We really did everything we could."

"I know, Dr. Stanley. I am going to be okay eventually. I haven't actually processed all the ramifications yet." Bella replied.

"If you need a moment with my screwups I can come back in a few minutes." Stanley offered. She ignored the offended looks she got and focused instead on Bella.

"No. That is fine. They need to work and I need to…do whatever it is I have to do." She finished weakly. The moment of levity was gone.

She looked at the four people who made up her lifeline. They had been there for so many ups and downs…unfortunately not so many ups.

"I will catch you later. Maybe we can meet at Joe's." She left the room and decided to go ahead and get started on the funeral process. This was going to be a very depressing few weeks. She sighed. No time like the present. She asked the nurse on duty for a phone book. She wanted to get this over with. She settled in an empty conference and got to work.

 **Poor Bella. Filler chapter at best. Meh...had to introduce some of the crew.**


	4. Chapter 4

**140 reviews for only 3 chapters? Y'all are the shit. Thank you so much.**

 **How about some Bella and Edward interaction?**

Edward had just finishing giving a patient's family good news and was now on the way to the coffee cart for a much needed pick-me-up. He stalled in his haste as he caught Bella out of the corner of his eye, sitting in a conference room staring off in space, like all of the tragic events had finally caught up to her. He hurried to go get his coffee, only getting two instead. He also got a few other things from the cafeteria. He rushed back and noticed she hadn't moved. He walked in and placed the coffee and a turkey sandwich with extra mayo in front of her. She glanced up quickly and a smile graced her face.

"Thanks." She said gratefully.

"No problem." He said. He leaned back and opened his own sandwich, taking a bite.

She watched him, a soft smile gracing her face.

"How have you been?" She asked.

"Good." He lied.

"That's…good." She said.

"Actually, that is a lie. I've missed you."

Bella sighed and looked down at her hands, twisting them together.

"I missed you, too. How's…um…Tanya?" She asked nervously.

"I don't know. She left several months ago." He replied simply.

"Oh, I didn't know that. I'm sorry. What happened? Wait…don't answer that…it's none of my business."

"No, it's okay. I don't mind. Your friends ran her off. They tormented her endlessly and she couldn't take it anymore." He informed her, only halfway teasing. Yes, they had tortured her and Tanya was a nice girl but she wasn't what he wanted in the end.

"Oh my God. I…I…am so sorry. I didn't know that. I would've stopped them." Bella was horrified.

"Don't worry about it. I don't. It wasn't working out. She wasn't you." He said seriously.

"Oh," was all Bella could say. How do you respond to that?

"Eat." He ordered.

"I'm not hungry." Just then her stomach rumbled. Edward looked at her pointedly and then brought the sandwich to her mouth. Bella glared at him but took a bite.

"What about you? What have you been doing? Where have you been?" He shot out the questions in rapid order.

Bella raised her eyebrow.

"Sorry. I just…they left me in the dark. They wouldn't tell me anything and then they wondered why I was such an ass." He said bitterly.

"You? An ass? Now, I don't buy that." Bella said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, believe it. They call me Doucheward." He said.

Bella giggled.

"Kate?" She guessed.

"Who else?" He laughed.

"I have been in Portland, continuing my residency there. I became close with Rosalie there." Her face fell at the mention of Rosalie, all previous levity gone. Bella took a deep breath.

"I am so sorry, Bella. I tried to save her." He whispered.

"Edward, I know that." She assured him, placing her hand over his.

"What happened to you?" He asked.

"Sorry?" She asked confused.

"You are different now…more confident, stronger, more self-assured somehow. I don't really know how to explain it."

"Oh, that…yeah…um…lots and lots of extensive therapy." She explained.

"You? Therapy? Really?" Edward said in disbelief.

"Yes…me. Shut it, Doucheward." She said, glaring in mock anger at him.

He laughed loudly. Several people out in the hall stopped what they were doing, hearing the sound they hadn't heard in a long time. Edward Cullen laughing. One nurse muttered to another, 'does this mean the Apocalypse is coming?'

"Oh, thanks…I needed that. I haven't laughed like that in…well…since before you left." He admitted.

Bella nodded in understanding. She had laughed some with Rosalie and Emma, but not like she did when she was with him.

"Do you need any help with the arrangements? I have a few minutes." He offered.

"No, I have done everything I can do at the moment. I contacted the funeral home and they are picking up Rosalie." She cleared her throat. "They already have Emmett. Visitation is at 6 p.m. tomorrow evening with the burial Saturday at 2 p.m. I just have to contact the florist and the caterer. I don't know where to have the wake yet. I don't feel right springing that on Kate and the others…and Emma…I don't have a clue what is going to happen to her. It's just so much." She said gasping for air as everything hit her at once.

Edward pulled her in his arms and rubbed her back soothingly, whispering comforting words to her. They stayed that way for several minutes until she broke free and wiped at her eyes.

"I'm okay." She said. He didn't believe her.

"Look, why don't you have the wake at my place?" He offered.

"Um…Edward. I don't think your trailer would be appropriate…it is very small." She reminded him tactfully.

"And they say I'm smartass. I had the house built."

"Oh…I didn't know that. Wow, you finally built a house." She said, astonished and just a tiny bit sad. That could've been her house, if she hadn't been so stubborn.

"Yeah, um…four bedrooms, three baths, walk in closets, garage, bay windows overlooking Seattle, large deck. Everything...I wanted." _With you, Bella._

"Sounds…huge." She said.

"Yeah definitely too big for just one person, but I guess I still hope I will have a family someday. Who knows." He said saddened by the fact he was alone, knowing he was mostly to blame. The truth was he didn't want to share that house with anyone but Bella. "So, do you want to have the wake there?"

"Oh…um…yes, I guess that would be good. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I will also contact the caterer for you. That just leaves you the florist."

"And Emma." She whispered.

"Does Rosalie have any other family?" He asked.

"Charlie, who is a drunk, Alice, who is a second year resident, Ellen, who is in her sixties and has cancer, and me, the poster child for who not to give a child to. Great options, huh?" She said bitterly.

"Bella, you will figure it out… _we_ will figure it out…together. I am here for you."

"You don't have to do that but you are right. I need to talk to Ellen and Alice, see what we can come up with. I have to protect her, Edward, I promised Rosalie. I have to make sure she is taken care of."

 _Beep, Beep, Beep_

Edward glanced at his pager. He made a face.

"Sorry, it's a 911." He apologized.

"I understand. I am a doctor too, remember?" She asked.

"I remember everything about you. I meant what I said. I will help you anyway I can." He reminded her, kissing her cheek, before he shot out of the conference room.

Bella watched him go, her fingers touching her cheek and she smiled softly to herself before gathering her things to go talk to Alice and Ellen.

 **Rec's: I do...Maybe by twilightladies. I have been reading this one since this morning and wow, I wish it was complete!  
**

 **A Rae of Light by MidnightLove87. It only has one chapter but it looks promising. Edward and Bella are a divorced couple raising their teenage daughter.**

 **What are you all reading?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I made round TWO of the TwiFic Fandom Awards! Thanks to all who voted!**

Bella found Alice in their hotel room with Ellen.

"Hey, did you two get some sleep?" She asked.

"A little." Alice replied. Ellen just shook her head.

"Ellen, you need your rest. You are on chemo and I know that has to be draining in itself."

"I know. Maybe later today." Ellen assured her.

"Okay. The arrangements have been made. Visitation tomorrow, burial Saturday. The wake will be at Edward's and he…"

"Edward? As in your Edward?" Alice interrupted.

"He's not my Edward." Bella protested. Alice raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Like I was saying. We will have it at Edward's house and he is contacting the caterer, so that just leaves the florist and…Emma." Bella continued.

Ellen and Alice snapped out of their individual thoughts and looked at Bella.

"Oh god…what are we going to do about Emma? I have cancer, I am in my sixties…I can't take on a one year old. I thought maybe one of you…" Ellen trailed off.

"I am a second year surgical resident in…Boston…Massachusetts. I have no structure in my life, no support over there." Alice protested.

Bella sighed. She had thought as much.

"Well, we can't let her go to some strangers. We have to do something. Is there anyone else?" Bella asked hopefully.

"What about you?" Ellen asked.

"Oh…no. I…can't…no…I would be horrible at it. My mother was awful…my childhood was just…no one in their right mind would give a child to me and I can't say that I would blame them." Bella panicked. She couldn't be responsible for Emma turning out like her.

"Bella." Alice said.

"What about a will? Did they have one?" Bella asked, desperate to find someone...anyone other than her. She just couldn't be the one responsible for messing that adorable kid up.

"They did, but it was done before Emmett went to Iraq. It says if something happened to either of them, Emma would go to Sue and Charlie and then me. There was no other alternative. There is no other family, Bella, that would take her." Ellen stated matter of factly.

Bella looked at Alice, who looked just as helpless as she felt. Bella took a deep breath. She wouldn't let Emma be raised by strangers. No matter how scared she was, Emma would be terrified with someone she didn't know.

"Okay. I'll take her. I don't know how good I will do, but I will take her. She can't go to some strangers."

"Bella, I will try to put in for a transfer. I can't take her but I will help you. Are you staying in Portland?" Alice asked.

"I don't know Ally, I just don't know." Bella had a lot of reevaluating to do.

 *****IASS*****

"Hey Edward! Wait up man." Jasper said, jogging to catch up with him.

Edward stopped and waited.

"What's up?" Edward asked.

"Nothing, I just haven't talked to you in a couple of days." Jasper replied.

"Oh, you missed me, how sweet. Disturbing…really…but sweet." Edward replied, smiling.

"Shut up. Wait, are you smiling? Now that is disturbing." Jasper said, confused. "Did you finally get laid? Oh, man it is about time. I was getting really worried about you."

'No. I didn't get laid." Edward said, starting to walk away.

"Then what? You are grinning like an idiot." Jasper said.

"It's nothing." Edward hedged.

"Did you at least meet someone? I mean, it would be good to get out, instead of locking yourself away in that huge house of yours." Jasper said concerned. His best friend had been a shell of the person he used to be.

"I am getting reacquainted with someone."

"Reacquainted? With who?" Realization washed across his face. "Oh man, not Bella. Edward, you can't go there again."

"Why not? She's changed Jasper. She isn't the same person she was when she left last year."

"So…what? Is she moving back here? Why?" Jasper asked.

"Her sister Rosalie died here last night from complications in a car accident. Her brother in law also died. They leave a daughter, Emma. Bella and her other sister, Alice are here dealing with the aftermath. She has this family, Jasper. She has a relationship with people that are actually related to her. That is so big for her."

"So, is she moving back here?" Jasper asked insistently.

"I don't know. I hope so. I missed her."

"I know that. I was there during all the drinking and lashing out, remember? After Tanya left and you realized what you gave up by not waiting on Bella…" Jasper reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah, you are a good friend. Blah, blah, blah." Edward rolled his eyes good naturedly.

Jasper sighed.

"Well, if her being back makes you this happy, who am I to argue?" Jasper relented. "But if she hurts you again…"

"You will still be here." Edward said, knowingly.

"Yeah, I will still be here to lug your drunk ass home." Jasper smiled. "Just be careful, okay?"

"I will, but when it comes to her…I can't let go. You know that. And I know I am opening myself up for all sorts of hurt, but it's Bella." Edward said, helplessly.

"I know man, believe me I know." Jasper said, making a note to talk to Bella the first chance her got.

 *****IASS*****

"Hey, guys." Bella said as she joined her friends in the cafeteria. She wearily sat down with her coffee.

"Hey, how are you holding up?" Bree asked.

"I am…I don't know what I am to tell you the truth." Bella admitted running a hand over her face. "I think I just made a big mistake."

"Oh God, you have already slept with him, haven't you?" Kate accused.

"Yeah Kate, between funeral arrangements, dealing with my grief and trying to take care of Emma, I managed to screw Edward." She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Kate hadn't changed a bit, but Bella still loved her.

Kate shrugged, making no apologies for what she felt.

"Speaking of Edward…it is my understanding that you have been torturing him and you drove Tanya out of town. Is this true?" Bella asked him.

An uncomfortable silence fell at the table.

"Yes, we did. They hurt you and we wanted to hurt them." Riley admitted.

"Did you think I would condone that type of behavior?" Bella asked.

"Who cares if you approved or not? You weren't here. You left because of them. Do you think you were the only one suffering? We missed you Bella." Kate said angrily.

Bella was shocked. When she told them about her decision to leave they were very supportive of her choice.

"If it bothered you so much that I left then why did you say it was okay?"

"Because you needed to go and we know you would have stayed if we asked you to." Bree admitted.

"You still should have told me." Bella admonished.

"We're sorry but as for Cullen, he made it easy to hate him." James said. "He has been an ass since the day you disappeared. He like harassed us…wanting us to tell him where you were and if you were coming back…it was pathetic." James laughed.

"You find it pathetic that he was worried about me?"

"No, we found it pathetic that he realized way too late that he had a good thing with you and while harassing us, he was still with that nurse. He is an ass and you are better off without him." Kate interjected.

"Besides, why does it even matter how we treated him?" Riley asked, having been silent until now. He had felt sorry for Edward, but hadn't given him information. He was scared of Kate.

"We both made mistakes in the relationship but I was the one who ran away. I should've been stronger and not avoided my feelings. I think that you were angry with me for running away but projected it on him, since he was the reason I left."

"Wow. That must have been one hell of a therapist." Bree commented.

"Yes, she was good…evil…but good and I have come to terms with the way our relationship ended. I have seen him a few times and we are communicating."

"Oh God, not again." Kate complained.

"Stop it. Stop being so negative, stop being mean to him, just stop. I have bigger problems to deal with besides Edward Cullen."

"Like what?" Riley asked.

"I just agreed to take custody of Emma." She said.

Forks dropped, food splattered, drinks were spit out, and mouths dropped open in rapid succession.

"Okay, not the reaction I was hoping for, but not entirely unexpected." Bella said slowly.

Kate laughed. Bella just looked at her.

"Oh, you're serious." She said, sobering up quickly.

"Wow…just…wow." Bree said speechlessly.

"Good for you." James said.

"Yeah, she is a cutie. I…uh…went and checked on her earlier." Riley admitted.

Bella smiled gratefully at James and Riley. She could always count on the guys to be on her side.

"Bella, I hate to be the realist here but what the hell do you know about parenting?" Kate asked.

"Absolutely nothing, but she is my responsibility now and I promised Rosalie. I know that I am the last person who should raise a child but she needs me."

"Who says you shouldn't raise a child? Just because your mother made Mommy Dearest look like Mary Poppins, doesn't mean you won't do a great job." Bree said finding her voice.

Kate sighed.

"Well you had better move back to Seattle, because you are going to need all the help you can get." She finally said, winking at Bella before turning her attention to her lunch.

Bella smiled. She had her family's support. The question was could she move back to Seattle?

 **Of course you can, Bella!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy Saturday! It's my first one off in a few weeks. I would like to reiterate that Edward did NOT cheat on Bella. I keep getting asked that by guest reviewers that I can not PM back. They were not together, he is not a jerk...well no more than any man can be. I will be working on an outtake of their previous relationship as I only really allude to it in this fic. Hopefully, that will be up next weekend. Until then, just keep guessing...**

Bella wandered into the PICU to see about Emma. She stopped, seeing Edward and another doctor consulting near Emma. Her heart jumped in her throat.

"Is she alright?" Bella asked, panicked.

Edward turned around and smiled assuredly when he saw her.

"Yes. She is fine." He said.

"Then why are you here?" Bella cringed when she heard how that sounded. Way to sound ungrateful, Swan. "I mean…"

"I know what you meant. I am not here in an official capacity. I was…simply curious as to how she was doing. This is Dr. Irina Robbins, the doctor on Emma's case. Irina, this is Dr. Bella Swan, Emma's aunt." He introduced them.

"Hi. Nice to meet you. How is she?" Bella asked.

'Doing great, all things considered. The laceration was shallow and the bruises will fade. I will release her Monday." Irina concluded.

"Monday? Why so long? I mean if her injuries are superficial?"

"Well, with her previous problems and subsequent surgery at birth for her atresia , I just feel it would be better if I just make sure everything is fine before releasing her. Not to mention, I am not sure who I am releasing her to. I contacted Family and Social Services and they will be here tomorrow morning."

"What? Why did you contact them?" Bella demanded, her eyes flashing.

"We are required by law to do so when a child loses both parents, Dr. Swan. Surely you knew that." Irina defended herself.

Shit…I mean crap, she thought. Better start watching her language now. Of course she knew that.

"Yes, I guess I did. Just a little different when you are on the other side." She said in apology.

"I understand. I will be back later to check on Emma." She left the room with a soft smile.

Edward looked at Bella with concern. She was shaking. She walked over to a sleeping Emma. Why was she sleeping so much? Oh yeah, she thought looking at her watch. It is nap time. She sucked at this mother stuff. Was suck a bad word?

"Bella?" Edward asked softly.

Bella raised her head in surprise. She had forgotten he was still there.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"What? Oh…yeah, I am fin…Wait…no I am not. I am not fine. I am freaking out. I just made a monumental mistake. I can't do this. I am not genetically wired for this. I mean just look at my mother…HA! I am so stupid. I am going to mess her up." Words spewed from Bella's mouth rapidly. She started to pace in the tiny room, until Edward stopped her and gently led her to the rocking chair at Emma's bedside.

'Okay. Take a deep breath and start over. I am just a little confused right now." He said.

"Ha! You are confused? Try being me." She retorted.

"Deep breath." He ordered.

She complied, taking several deep breaths before continuing. She looked away from Edward, not wanting to see the astonishment, or rather amusement, in his eyes at the thought of her trying to be a mommy.

"I sort of agreed to take custody of Emma." She said quietly, looking down at her hands and twisting the watch on her wrist.

Edward reared back physically, not missing the flinch on Bella's face. She closed her eyes tightly. See? She couldn't do this. No one really thought she could be a good mother to Emma. Maybe strangers would be a better option, wincing again, this time at the pain that shot through her heart at that thought.

"Really? That is so…" Edward breathed. He was so proud of her.

"What? Wrong? Ridiculous? Stupid? Asinine?" Bella said.

"Wonderful, amazing, fantastic." He finished.

Bella looked at Edward with surprise. Tears filled her eyes at his support and obvious approval.

"Really?" She said softly. "You don't think she will be screwed up like I was?"

"Bella. No…she will be so lucky to have someone like you. You are so caring, and patient, and kind and loving. You will do a great job." He assured her.

Bella started sobbing in earnest. He took her gently into his arms and for the second time that day, held her when she cried.

"Thank you.' She sobbed into his neck.

"I am just telling you the truth.' He said rubbing her back affectionately. She leaned away from him and blew her nose noisily into the tissue he handed her.

"It is just so much. I don't know what to do."

"Well…are you moving back to Seattle?" He asked hopefully.

"I don't know. Kate thinks I should, but they are all living in my house. I can't raise Emma in the House of Misfit Residents and I won't kick them out…that wouldn't be fair. I am the one who left. I have an apartment in Portland. I would have to get one here and arrange for a job." She replied.

Edward knew exactly where she could take up permanent residence, but would let that go…for now.

"I am sure Phil would jump at the chance to have you back here." He said instead.

'You think?" She said hopefully.

"I know." He said, vowing to make that completely true the moment he left this room. The Chief would give her job back…or else he would…well he didn't actually know what he would do, but it would be bad.

"Okay…um…I might think about moving back here. I would just need to find an apartment." She said thinking out loud.

"I can help you with that." He said eagerly. Anything to spend more time with her.

"I can't ask you to do that. You are already doing so much for me." She protested.

"I don't mind. Seriously. And you didn't ask, I offered." He said. "We need to go and buy some stuff for Emma too."

"Oh God, I didn't even think of that. See? I am already messing up." She cried out.

"Bella get a grip. Every new mother goes through this. I am the perfect person to help you. I am after all my niece's and nephew's favorite uncle." He boasted proudly.

"Um…aren't you their only uncle on that side?" She pointed out.

"Oh…yeah, but still, I have tons of practice. So what do you say? After the funer…after things settle down this weekend, we can go shopping and get prepared…I mean get you prepared." He said.

"Okay, it's a date. Oh…I don't mean a date, date…just that we have plans…yeah. Okay, Sunday it is." Bella rambled embarrassed.

"Sounds great. Well, I should get back to work." He said.

"Yeah, you should." She said awkwardly.

"Okay." He said, waiting.

"Okay." She said, nodding.

"Yeah, um…going. See you later.' He left quickly, mentally beating his own ass for acting like a damned teenager in there.

Bella looked down at Emma.

"Your Auntie Bella is in so much trouble right now and his name is Edward." She whispered to the sleeping baby.

 **T-R-O-U-B-L-E**


	7. Chapter 7

**EXTRA update this morning since it is so short and I couldn't combine it will another one to make it longer but I will update tonight at my regularish time.  
**

 **And yes, they could've gotten all her things from Emmett and Rosalie's home and they will go get some things but this takes Bella's mind off of things and gives her something to focus on. And she could move in their place but that would be too easy...**

 **Enjoy!**

Saturday afternoon was a misty gray day…perfect for a funeral and Bella's mood. The past couple of days was starting to take a toll on strong Bella and whiny, bitchy Bella was about to come to the forefront. She just wanted to go to sleep for a long, long time…after drinking a bottle of tequila, eating a whole strawberry cheesecake, and having sex with Edward. Oh God, she was going to hell. She was at her sister's wake greeting people she didn't know, at Edward's beautiful house, thinking about sex…with Edward. She looked out the bay window, expecting lightening to strike her at any moment.

"Here you go." Edward said.

"Huh? What? I wasn't thinking about anything…bad or wrong or incredible porny." She rambled.

Edward raised his eyebrow. Porny, huh? Interesting.

"Okay?" He drawled out slowly. "Your drink?"

"Is it tequila?" She asked hopefully.

"No. It is white wine. Mommies don't get to drink tequila." He teased.

"Mommy? Oh god, I am a mommy." She groaned.

"Yes…or you will be tomorrow. How did it go with the case worker?"

"Oh! Fine. She was just covering for the actual case worker but said everything looked good. She asked me a bunch of questions and they are going to do a background check. You know standard stuff."

"Yeah. We still on for apartment hunting and shopping tomorrow?"

"Oh…yeah." She said.

"I am looking forward to it." He replied.

"You are looking forward to looking at crappy apartments and going to an estrogen loaded store full of all things pink and blue?"

"Yep. I can't wait." He said, leaning closer to her.

"Me neither." She breathed. He smelled so good.

"Hey Bella…Oh, I am sorry. I don't mean to interrupt." Alice apologized, her eyes as red rimmed as Bella's were from crying most of the day.

Bella practically leaped away from Edward.

"No, that is okay. We were just…talking…about apartments and baby like things." She said.

Alice raised an eyebrow and shot a glance at Edward.

"Sure." She said.

"What is it that you want Ally?" Bella asked, while giving her a look.

"There are a couple of police officers here who want to talk to us."

"What? Now? Why?" Bella asked.

Alice shrugged.

"I don't know. They just said they wanted to talk to Rose and Emmett's immediate family. Seeing as Dad wouldn't return my calls or answer the door, that would mean us and Ellen. She is in Edward's study now. I hope that is okay."

"Yes, of course. Bella, you had better go. I will hold down my fort." He said, smiling.

Bella followed Alice and sighed. What now? She passed her friends and smiled softly in gratitude. They had taken the whole day off to be here for her as had Stanley and the Chief, who had given her job back…no questions asked. He told her she could start whenever she wanted and it would not count against her. He called it a maternity leave.

She entered Edward's study admiring the furnishings. He had really great taste. Her eyes focused on the two detectives who sat on the couch, a man and a woman. Bella sat in one of Edward's chairs next to the one Alice sat in. Ellen sat on a love seat.

The woman detective cleared her throat delicately.

"I am Detective Ashton and this is Detective Nelson. We are very sorry for your loss. We just thought you would like to be informed that we know who hit your family members and he will be arrested upon his release from Mercy West." She said.

"He is at Mercy West?" Bella asked. "Why wasn't he brought in with Rose and Emma?"

"He had managed to drive away. They found him unconscious a few miles away from the scene of the accident. They didn't put two and two together because he had run into a tree which could have accounted for the damage to his car. He has some severe injuries but they expect him to make a complete recovery." Detective Nelson informed them.

"Of course he will." Bella muttered bitterly.

"You may have to go to the trial or at least the sentencing to make sure he gets the harshest punishment possible, Ms…"

"Oh…I am Bella Swan and this is Alice Swan, we are Rose's sisters." Bella introduced herself and Alice.

The detectives looked sharply at each other.

"Swan?" One asked cautiously.

"Yeah. Why?" Alice said finding her voice.

"Do you know a Mr. Charles Swan?" Detective Nelson asked urgently.

"Yeah. Why?" Bella repeated Alice's words, not liking where this was going.

"Well, I don't know how to tell you this, but Mr. Swan is the man who is responsible for the deaths your sister and her husband."

 **Duh duh duh! I can't wait to see the reactions on this one...**


	8. Chapter 8

**I updated this morning for those who do not know, so go back if you haven't read it so you don't miss anything.**

 **Also, for those of you who wanted to know what went on with Edward and Bella the first go around, go check out The Heart of The Matter. It stands alone so you do not have to read it to get what is going on 's simply a backstory that I may add to here and there.  
**

 **Thank you for all the reviews! We have reached 300! It makes my heart hurt so good.**

 **Now, let's get on with it.**

Silence descended on the entire room. Bella shot out of her chair and backed towards the door. Alice started to sob as did Ellen. The detectives looked uncomfortable.

"You…you have got to be kidding me. You are telling us that my fucked up excuse for a father got drunk, got in his car and drove straight into his own daughter and son in law and killed them? He made his granddaughter an orphan? I...You will not be able to prosecute him because I am going to kill that miserable son of a bitch myself." Bella hissed, ignoring the tears of anger rolling down her cheeks.

"Oh my god. Oh my god." Alice repeated, rocking back and forth in her chair.

"This is not happening." Ellen denied.

"I am so sorry. We didn't know that he was related. Rosalie's last name was McCarty. We never would have dreamt…" Detective Ashton trailed off. This was the time she really hated her job. Destroying a family with news like this. Like they didn't have enough to deal with.

Bella shook her head in denial. This was not happening. Old Bella quickly reared her issue filled ugly head. She couldn't deal with this right now. She had to get out of here. She looked blindly around for the exit. She found it and quickly ran out of the door without a backwards glance. She darted up the stairs, down the hall and didn't stop until she was in a large bedroom. Edward's bedroom. She curled up on his bed in the fetal position, grabbed his pillow and holding it close to her, she sobbed.

 *****IASS*****

"Well, look who is trying to win Brownie Points." Edward heard behind him. Edward rolled his eyes…Denali. It was always Denali. Edward turned around.

"Well if it isn't Seattle Grace resident brown noser. Surprised you came up for air from kissing the Cardio attendings ass to be here." He shot back sarcastically.

"Nice house. You live here all by yourself?" Kate asked innocently. "Oh right, of course you do."

"Not for long. That is if I have my way about it." He replied.

Kate glared at him.

"Let's get one thing straight. She is off limits to you." She hissed.

"That is for her to decide…not you. She is grateful for my help. I am going to be there for her any way I can and if you don't like it, I don't care. That being said, if you cross me or mess this up for me in any way…I will make sure you don't see the inside of an OR for six months."

"You wouldn't dare." Kate said.

"Try me." Edward hissed.

Kate glared at him but clamped her mouth shut. Damn if that was all he had to do, you would have done that two years ago.

Just then he saw Bella run out of his study and flee up the stairs. She looked like she was barely holding it together. He wondered if he should give her space but everything in him was telling him to go see about her. Without another thought, he bolted up the stairs to find her. He followed the sounds of her muffled sobs and came to a stop in his bedroom doorway. He instantly crossed to his bed and took her in his arms. She clung to him.

"Bella…Shhhh…it's okay…" He said to her, stroking her hair and murmuring comforting sounds. She finally calmed down after a while and she pulled slightly away from him. He didn't say a word, didn't prod her for information, he just let her be.

"I haven't spoken to him since the day of my test. He was so angry and drunk…he said he didn't want me. He said I destroyed everything. He hated me and he blamed me…it was my fault, he said." She spoke in a monotonous voice.

"Who?" Edward asked.

"He killed them. He got into his car and was drinking and killed them. And the son of a bitch lived. How can anyone justify that? That sweet little girl has no parents and she is going to have a second rate mother who is going to make her need therapy. All because of him. I hate him."

"Bella…who? What happened? You are not making any sense." Edward asked again.

"Charlie. Charlie killed Rosalie and Emmett. He is at Mercy West and _he_ will be fine." She spat bitterly.

"Oh, Bella…oh my god. I am so sorry." Edward hugged her tight. "I am here for you. You don't have to go through any of this alone."

Bella looked at Edward, her tear filled emerald eyes searching his.

"I'm glad you are here. Thank you for everything you are doing. I know that with our history…I just...I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to run screaming. I am an emotional mess." She said, sniffling.

"I happen to like emotional messes…yeah, you make me seem almost normal." He teased.

Bella laughed weakly and smiled softly at him.

"What am I going to do about this?" She asked helplessly.

"You are going shopping with me tomorrow and then you are going to get Emma on Monday. As for Charlie, you are going to do whatever you feel is necessary, which I hope for your sake is nothing. Let the authorities take care of it and when the trial comes, you can decide then." He advised.

"Okay, that makes sense." Bella sighed. "Okay...I have to turn back into whole and healed Bella now and go and check on Alice and Ellen. Thanks, though, for letting me use your shirt as a snot rag. Again."

Edward looked down and laughed. Sure enough, there was a big wet stain on his shirt.

"Oh well, at least it wasn't my scrub top this time. The laundry staff at the hospital is starting to look at me weirdly." He joked. He walked to his closet and started to unbutton his shirt. Bella swallowed hard as his muscular hair dusted chest was uncovered. Why did she also feel so horny at the most inappropriate times? This surely had to mean she was lacking in the compassion department.

"Are you ready to go back downstairs or do you want to wait a few minutes?" Edward asked, shaking her out of her reverie.

"What? No. I need to get back. Do I look bad?" She asked.

"You look like you are upset and of course, beautiful." He replied.

She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Let's go." She headed downstairs leaving him to watch her for a few seconds. If it was the last thing he did, she would be in his bedroom a whole lot more.

 **I love Edward. Isn't he so swooney?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Another EXTRA update because it's short. Which you know only means one thing with me...CLIFFIE TIME! I bet you all are glad this fic is completed...**

 **Anyway, have a happy Monday and I will see you tonight!**

Bella arrived at the hospital at 7am the next morning to visit Emma. She was being released the next day and Bella wanted to make sure all was on schedule. Emma was awake and sitting up in her crib when Bella walked in.

"Well, hey there, pretty girl!" Bella exclaimed. A niggle of guilt appeared in Bella's conscience. She had so much going on in the past few days that she had all but neglected Emma. She made a point to never do it again.

Emma grinned when she saw her aunt.

"Meh!" She shrieked, holding her arms up to be held.

Bella obliged quickly and held her close, squeezing her tightly.

"How are you today? Aunt Bella is so glad that you are feeling better." Bella sat down with Emma in the rocking chair and settled her in her lap.

"Ma?" She asked, cocking her head.

Bella felt tears sting her eyes. How do you explain to a one year old that her beloved parents are never coming back? This was not in any medical book she had ever read.

"Your mommy and daddy had to go away." She said gently, feeling like an inexperienced idiot.

"Way?" Emma babbled.

"Damn it!" Bella cursed. She was failing so miserably at this.

"Dam. Dam." Emma repeated, smiling gleefully.

"No! Emma. Bad word. Sorry, Aunt Bella is stupid." Bella cringed. First day on the job and she had the baby cursing. Great job there, Bells.

"Mommy and Daddy are gone but Aunt Bella and Aunt Ally and Granny and a whole bunch of honorary aunts and uncles are going to be here for you. I have absolutely don't have a clue what I am doing, but I promise you I will do my best. You will be happy and well-adjusted and loved and not have pink hair, drink tequila or have sex of any kind until you are in college. Okay?" She whispered, rocking the baby back and forth gently. Emma cuddled up to her and Bella held her tighter.

 *****IASS*****

"I am sorry to interrupt…are you Dr. Swan?" A voice asked.

Bella opened her eyes and looked around in confusion. She must have fallen asleep. A look at her watch told her it was 8am. She looked down at Emma, who was asleep in her arms.

"Um…yeah. I must have dozed off." Bella finally replied.

"I am Mrs. Cheney with Child Protective Services. I am sorry I missed you Friday, but one of my children were sick and my husband is out of town." She explained.

"Yeah, um…your co worker told me everything looked fine and she just had to run it by you. I didn't know you guys worked on Sundays."

"We work whenever we are needed but I do have a few things to discuss with you, if you have a few minutes." Mrs. Cheney said.

"Oh, yeah, of course. Just let me put her down and we can talk in the conference room across the hall." Bella said. She gently put Emma in the crib and placed a blanket over her. She led Mrs. Cheney to the conference room and sat down.

"Did I forget to fill out something, Mrs. Cheney?" Bella asked.

"Please call me Angela." She said.

"Okay, call me Bella."

Angela looked at Bella with trepidation.

"Angela?" Bella asked. 'Is something wrong?"

She hesitated.

"I have some…concerns about your application." Angela said gently.

"Like what?" Bella asked.

"I am just going to say it…you are a thirty-four year old single third year surgical resident. You are always working, you have no place to live here in Seattle, you are not married and have no real family support. I am not sure that subjecting Emma to that is the best thing for her."

Bella sat there stunned. She had never really thought anyone would tell her she _couldn't_ have Emma. She had her own doubts but for this woman to voice her own fears was enough to put Bella in a panic.

"But, I am her family. Her aunt Alice is in Boston for right now and she is also a surgical resident. Her paternal grandmother is in her sixties and has cancer. Her maternal grandfather is responsible for her parent's deaths. And you are going to tell me that I am not a good option? I am the _only_ option!" Bella said passionately.

"There are several families out there who are dying to have a child to love and raise…" Angela started.

"Are you an adoption agency or a case worker? Emma is not going to strangers. I won't allow it. Now you are going to tell me what I have to do to get my niece and you are going to do it right now!" Bella ordered.

Angela looked at Bella and sighed. She really hated her job some days, this being one of them. She should have been a doctor like three of her other siblings, but no she had to go into social work. The look in Bella's eyes broke her heart. She had three children of her own and she couldn't imagine how she would feel if she lost them.

"Okay. I never told you this, understand?" Bella nodded. "You need to find someone who has a house, a good job, a clean record, and is financially secure."

"I am not following…"

"Bella, you need to get married."

 **Very cliche, I know! I told you all from the start, creativity is NOT my strong suit...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, so this is another super short update that I can't break up! Sorry but it is what it is. None of my updates are particularly lengthy away so...**

 **And I KNOW this situation is NOT factual. These days, you can be single and get custody especially if you are a blood relative but that doesn't go along with my story so for FICTION'S sake, let's look the other way, shall we?**

Bella raced up the driveway and parked. She got out of her car and wiped her sweaty palms on her jeans. She took a deep breath and rang the doorbell.

"Hey. I didn't think we were meeting up until later." Edward asked. He noticed the look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"I…I…oh God. Just when I thought nothing could get worse, it does. They don't want me to have Emma. They say I am not qualified…and I…" Bella started to pant, trying to catch her breath.

Edward quickly assessed the situation and took control. He led her to his couch and sat her down.

"Take deep breaths, deep breaths. In and out, slow deep breaths." He instructed. Bella followed his lead and soon her breaths were even and she had calmed down.

"Now, how are you not qualified?" He had an idea, but you wanted her to say it.

"I am a surgeon who has uncontrollable hours and I have no place to live, no experience with children and I…Iamsingle." The last part came out in a mumbled rush.

"Ah…why do I have a feeling that the single part is what they focused on?" Edward said.

"She…the caseworker…was really nice. She was just doing her job and I asked her what I had to do and she told me I have to…you know…"

"Get married? It's okay, Bella, you can say it. I bet you won't even break out in hives." Edward teased.

"This is so not funny, Edward. They are going to give her to strangers if I don't do something."

"So…do something."

"Oh…do something he says…yeah, sure no problem…I only have to get married. This is freaking impossible, Edward…I don't know what to do." She said.

"Yes, you do. You know exactly what to do which is why you are here. The caseworker told you to find a husband and you probably said that you aren't dating, right? And then she asked if there was anyone you considered and you thought of the only man you have ever dated…me. So you came here. Am I getting warm?" Edward said smugly.

Bella swallowed hard.

"Yes, I thought of you." She whispered. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come here. You have your own problems and we are just friends or whatever…so I am just going to go." She stood up.

Edward grabbed her arm and pulled her to a stop.

"Where do you think you are going?" He asked.

"This was a bad idea. I don't know what I was thinking. Please let me go." She pleaded. She wanted to get in her car and make it out of his driveway before she died of embarrassment. Why the hell did she think she could ask Edward Cullen of all people to marry her? He deserved so much better than a wife who was using him for her own gain, even if it was for an innocent child.

"No. I don't intend to ever let you go. I have made that particular mistake too many times in the past." He said.

"Edward…"

"No, let me finish. You want Emma?" He asked.

Bella nodded.

"Well, I want you. In my house, in my arms, in my bed…so all you have to do is ask me." He said, putting all his cards on the table without using the L word that would surely cause her to run screaming in the other direction.

Bella took a deep breath. This was a giant leap out there especially for her. She never saw herself as a wife. But then again she had never seen herself as a mother either and look at her now. Could she do this? Could she be this person who was married to a boy and who had a little girl without ruining all three of their lives? She looked at Edward, who was watching her.

"Ask me." He demanded softly. His eyes bore into hers.

She sighed, closed her eyes and took a deep breath, exhaling with the question…

"Will you marry me?"

 **Would you marry him?**


	11. Chapter 11

**So everyone would marry Edward. Shocker.**

 **And to the guest reviewer who thinks my ICUY characters are revolting: Thanks for upping my review count to over 1700! Keep up the good work!**

How the hell did I end up in this place, she wondered once again. Five days ago, she was a surgical resident who was single and stayed away from messy emotional entanglements, except for her sisters and friends. Now she was driving with Edward Cullen to city hall to get married. Married. Her, Isabella Marie Swan, was getting married to Edward Anthony Cullen, the only man she had ever loved, but would never admit it to him. And tomorrow she was going to be, for all intents and purposes, a mother. Which made Edward a father, which apparently pleased him to no end.

"You okay?" Edward asked, breaking into her thoughts.

"What? Oh, yeah…no…hell, I don't know. This is just all so much. These past five days have changed my life completely and I don't know if it is for the better or what. By tomorrow morning I will be a wife and a mother and that is something I never saw for myself." She explained.

"It will all work out. I hate we couldn't get Emma today but we are going to rectify the problem and get custody and you will be an amazing wife and mother and Emma and I are very lucky. You'll see." Edward assured her.

"Why are you doing this for me? I am basically using you." Bella asked.

"I already told you, I want you. And if this is what I have to do to get you, then so be it. Besides, I have always wanted a family and now we will have a beautiful little girl that we get to raise as our own." Edward explained.

Edward pulled into the parking lot and got out. He walked over to Bella's side and opened the door, offering his hand, which she took. He didn't let go and instead led her into building.

"Hi. I am Edward Cullen. We have an appointment at eleven thirty to be married. This is my bride, Bella Swan." He stated proudly to the assistant. Bella smiled weakly, suddenly nervous.

"Of course Mr. Cullen, Ms. Swan, right this way." The assistant led them to the judge's chambers, showing them where to sit to wait for the judge. "I will tell Judge Malloy that you are here."

Bella sat down and clutched at Edward's hand, which hers was still entwined with.

"Hello Dr. Cullen, so good to see you again." A booming voice rang out. Bella jumped up, while Edward stood up more slowly, casting an amused look at Bella.

"Alan…how have you been?" Edward said warmly. He extended the hand not attached to Bella and shook his hand.

"Great thanks to you." Judge Alan Malloy said, looking at Bella. 'Did you know this man right here is the reason I am on this earth?"

Bella shook her head.

"I had an accident and Dr. Cullen fixed me up, good as new. So when he called me and asked me if I could marry you two, I jumped at the chance. Bypassed right by the normal arrangements. Normally you have to wait for three days, but I am the judge." Alan laughed heartily at his own joke. Edward grinned and Bella grimaced. She didn't realize that he had done all of that for her, just so she could have Emma. She already owed him so much, she would never be able to repay him.

"So, let's get down to brass tacks. Are you two ready?"

Edward took her hand and looked at her inquisitively. She nodded.

"We are ready." Edward replied.

"Okay, let's get started. Marilyn, can you come in here please?" Alan asked.

The assistant appeared and stood next to the judge.

"Marilyn here will be your witness, along with me. Dearly beloved, we are here today to join this man and this woman in matrimony. Marriage is a sacred union and should not be entered into lightly. Edward Anthony Cullen, do you take this woman to be your wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, for all the days of your life?"

"I do." Edward said.

"Do you Isabella Marie Swan, take this man to be your husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, for all the days of your life?"

"I…I do." Bella said.

"Do you have the rings?" Alan asked.

Crap she hadn't even thought about rings. She looked at Edward and realized he had. When the hell had he had time to get wedding rings?

"Edward put this ring on her finger and repeat after me…With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed." Edward said, slipping two rings on her finger. Bella looked down and then looked at him in complete and utter shock. He winked. She looked back down at the rings…he had slipped on her finger, a one and a half carat princess cut diamond solitaire with a diamond studded platinum band and matching diamond studded platinum wedding band that nestled next to it. It was the most beautiful and rather delicate piece of jewelry she had ever seen.

"Bella? The ring?" Alan prompted, holding it out to her. She took the platinum band from him and looked at Edward.

"Okay Bella repeat after me, with this ring, I thee wed."

Bella cleared her throat.

"With this ring, I thee wed." She said hoarsely, her voice clogged with tears.

"By the power appointed to me by the state of Washington, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Congratulations. You may now kiss your bride." Alan said, finishing the brief ceremony.

Something else Bella had forgotten about. She had to kiss Edward, her husband. She had to kiss him and not jump him in front of the judge and his assistant.

Edward leaned forward and took Bella's lips with his own, exerting light pressure and then just like that, it was over and she was officially Mrs. Dr. Cullen. Bella looked at him, dazed. He appeared oblivious and thanked Alan and after signing the official documents led her out of city hall and to his car. He helped her in and then sat in his seat. They both looked through the windshield, not saying anything, but their silence saying everything.

"How did you get the rings so fast? I mean we just decided to get married yesterday…" Bella asked.

"Don't you like them?" Edward asked.

"Yes, of course I do, I was just wondering…I mean you haven't been to a jewelry store unless you have one in that big house of yours…unless, oh my god, are they ex wife's?' She asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"They are yours…I bought them a year and a half ago." He said softly. "I just never got the chance to give them to you…until now."

"Oh, Edward…I am so sorry. I didn't know…" She said, tears escaping from her eyes.

"How could you have? I never told you. Please don't cry. This is not the way I want to start our marriage." He pleaded.

"You have done so much for me and I have been such a bitch." She wailed.

Edward took her face in his hands and forced her to look at him.

"You. Are. Not. A. Bitch. You are my wife and as your husband, I will not allow you to talk about yourself like that. We have both made mistakes, we were both at fault, so stop this…right now." He said forcefully.

Bella nodded.

"Now, we have a nursery to set up. We have a little girl coming home tomorrow." Edward said, starting the car and driving towards their home.

 **She is Mrs. Dr. Cullen!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yes, it was fast. NO, once again it is not reality, but isn't that why we read? To escape reality? If you want perfect factual fiction (which is an oxymoron btw) then maybe check out the non fiction section (does fanfiction net even have a non fiction section?).**

 **Anyway, I am moving this story right along. Our couple has more issues to deal with, of course. I don't do toothache worthy reading too much.**

"Do you think that rocking chair should go over here instead?" Edward asked.

Bella sat on the floor folding stack…after stack…after stack of clothing that Edward had splurged on for Emma. She rolled her eyes at the question. He was such a girl about this. He was like a little kid in a candy store. He was literally bouncing around as they decorated the nursery. Edward had painted it a pale yellow with white trim. The crib was white and it changed into one of those toddler bed and then to a full bed as she got older. The crib comforter was yellow gingham. He had bought a tall white dresser and a changing table to match and had stocked it full of everything imaginable for a little girl. The closet was overflowing and she still had things to put away. There was an enormous amount of stuffed animals hanging in a pet bed in one corner of the room. And the toys…God don't even get her started on the toys. It looked like a pale Big Bird had thrown up in it, but even Bella had to admit, it was every girl's dream come true.

"So, over here?" He asked.

"Edward, I am going to say this as nicely as possible. You are more girly than I am and that bothers me more than I think it should."

"Are you questioning my manhood?" He said with mock indignation.

"Hmmm…let me see…yes, I am." She giggled.

He put the rocking chair down and walked slowly and deliberately towards her with a familiar glint in his eyes. Bella scurried to her feet and backed up until she hit the wall. Crap! He put both hands on the wall, near her face and leaned in.

"Um…Edw…"

His kiss cut her off. Good God, this man could kiss. She felt her toes curl and shivers ran down her spine. He nibbled at her lower lip, teasing it with his tongue. She moaned. He gently forced his tongue into her mouth. She groaned. He brought one of his hands to the nape of her neck and angled her head for better access. She let her tongue wrestle with his.

They heard the door slam down stairs.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, where the hell are you?" A female voice bellowed.

Edward broke the kiss and groaned. Bella looked at him, her eyes narrowed in puzzlement. Who the hell was this storming into Edward's house? He had better not have a girlfriend.

"My sister." He assured her.

"Your sister? Oh God, please tell me it's not Carmen. That woman hates me!" Bella begged.

"No, this is the nice one."

"She doesn't sound too nice. She sounds pissed off." Bella pointed out.

"Yeah, I left a message on her cell that I got married." He grinned apologetically. "I am going to go and calm her down. But I want you to meet her, so don't hide out up here for too long please; she is part of your family now." Edward caressed her face and headed down the stairs.

Bella banged her head against the wall, once…twice…three times for good measure. A concussion would be so nice right now.

Edward stepped off of the last stair to see his sister pacing the living room in agitation.

"Hey sis…how are you?" He said pleasantly.

"Don't hey sis me, you big ass. This had better be one hell of a late April Fool's Day joke or I am going to wring your neck."

"I…"

"No. No. I moved out here to be closer to you because Mom said you were so damn depressed and she was scared you were going to hang yourself. Don't stand here and be cheery now. You have been an egotistical and grumpy nightmare for months and now you stand here before me like you have overdosed on Ecstasy." Edward grinned at her. "Stop that, it is seriously freaky."

"Calm down, you will love her. I promise."

"Who? I don't even know who the hell you married. Were you drunk? You can get the marriage annulled. I can call Judge Malloy…"

"He actually married us.' Edward said, still grinning.

"Oh God, Edward…what did you do?" His sister groaned.

"I did exactly what I wanted to do…what I needed to do. I am so happy, please just be happy for me…please." Edward pleaded with his younger by two years sister.

She visibly softened. He did look happy. She sighed.

"Fine. Tell me about her. How long have you known her…please say longer than twelve hours…how did you meet her…please don't say through her probation officer…is she nice…please don't let her have horns…what does she do for a living…please don't say stripper or pole dancer?" His sister asked.

Edward laughed.

"Over two years, yes, in a bar…don't judge, very nice, and a third year surgical resident. Satisfied?" Edward asked.

"Not even close. Just wait until I tell Mom, Lauren, Carmen and Mel. They are going to have a heart attack. Please let me be the one to tell them…please." She begged.

"Fine by me, I will just have to ignore their calls." He shrugged.

"Yeah, they are going to be on the next flight out. Have the rooms prepared." His sister laughed.

Edward heard the stairs creak slightly under Bella's light weight.

"Here she comes now. Be nice." He hissed.

"What? I am always nice." She protested.

"Yeah, that is so not what Ben says."

She glared at him.

Bella came into view and his sister gasped audibly as did Bella. He looked at them, confused.

"Oh. My. God.' His sister said.

"Oh. My. God." Bella repeated.

"What the hell am I missing here?" Edward asked.

Bella turned to Edward.

"Angela is Emma's social worker."

"Oh. My. God." Edward stood there stunned. Ang was a supervisor now. She rarely took cases anymore.

"Did you know about this? Did you two cook this up as some kind of sick joke? Tell sad pathetic Bella she has to get married and watch her run to her knight in shining whatever, who apparently has wanted to marry her for a long time." Bella asked, forcibly.

"What? NO! I would never…" Edward began at the same time Angela yelled, "No!"

"Really? You wouldn't?" Bella asked disbelievingly.

"No. I wouldn't. I admit that this looks…bad, but I would never…"Edward shook his head to clear it. "Look, I told you yesterday I wanted you and I will admit that I would do anything to get you where you are right now, but I wouldn't have Ang tell you that just to get you. Did I think you would be told that? Yes. Did I hope you would come to me for help? Yes. But Bella, that is all I am guilty of. I swear." Edward said.

"I had nothing to do with this at all. I am shocked and…actually I am appalled. Edward what the hell are you doing? How do you even know her…Oh. My. God. You are the intern, aren't you? You are the one who left him. I didn't put it together before, but you are his Bella. Wow…I think I need to sit down." Angela said, walking catatonically towards the couch. She sank down and just sat there.

Bella and Edward looked at her worriedly.

'Um…Angela? Is this going to affect my situation any? I mean, you told me to get married and I did, so I still get Emma, right?" Bella asked anxiously. She felt really bad bringing that up right now, because it made her seem like a self-centered bitch…but this was Emma's life on the line here.

Angela sighed.

"I know I told you that. I just didn't think you would marry my brother." She said.

"Well, it was certainly easier and more time efficient than 1-800-Find-A-Dad." Bella joked weakly.

Edward and Angela looked at her in bemusement.

"Sorry, I joke in extreme situations. So, I am flawed. Quit staring at me.' Bella snapped.

Angela thought for a moment.

"You two are seriously certifiable. You are definitely made for each other. Emma is cute and I would love to have another niece. It evens things out now, we are fifteen to five and Ryan could use a play mate since the girls are older than him." She mused. "Okay, pick her up tomorrow at 9am." Angela consented.

Bella breathed a big sigh of relief and grinned at Edward. She hugged him and then Angela tightly.

"Thank you so much." She breathed.

Angela smiled.

"I can tell we are going to get along just fine. Just remember I am the good sister. I mean, you have met Carmen, right? Now, show me my new niece's room. I know Eddie went crazy shopping for her."

"You have no idea." Bella said.

"Hey, cut me some slack…I am excited." He defended his enthusiasm.

Bella grinned at him again.

"Me too, Edward, me too." She said.

 *****IASS*****

Edward walked down the hall, looking for his missing wife. Wife…God that sounded so good. He found her in the nursery sitting in the rocking chair and hugging a stuffed animal close to her, lost in thought.

"Are you coming to bed?" He asked softly.

She jumped as if startled. She didn't look at him.

"About that…I am not ready…for that. I know that we are married and married people have…you know, but I am…this is just going to so fast and I am not…sure…"

Edward walked over to her and crouched low enough to look in her face. Terrified eyes gazed back at him. His heart felt a pang with the thought that she was scared of him.

"Are you scared of me?" He croaked.

"What? No! Edward, no. I am more scared of the feelings that are involved. I care about you, maybe I even lo…look, you are the only man to ever break down my defenses and I am terrified that I will let you in and then you will wake up one morning and wonder how you let yourself get tangled up with me." Bella admitted.

"Never. I will never regret us. If you want to wait to make love with me, I have no problem with that. I mean, you will have a lot more hot water in the house to use but I will live. And I for one can't wait to be tangled up with you…when you are ready." He said with a wink.

Bella smiled in relief, so glad that he understood.

"However, I do have one request." He said.

"Yeah…"

"I do want you to sleep next to me…I miss your snoring. I find I can't sleep without it." He said.

"Yeah okay, you missed, what was it…the loud sawing of wood?" She joked.

"Yes." He said seriously.

Bella swallowed.

"Oh…okay, yeah…but no funny business mister…or you will be in the doghouse." She said to lighten the tension in the room.

"That's fair. Well, come on Mommy…we need our rest." He extended his hand to her and she took it and they walked hand in hand to their bedroom.

 **I have a toothache...**


	13. Chapter 13

**We have hit reviews! Thank you so much for all your continued support.**

 **To the guest reviewer with the lovely review- thank you.**

 **Oh and I didn't actually have a toothache, y'all. I just meant that that last update was too sweet. But thank you to all who commiserated over my 'toothache'. I don't deserve you all.**

 **Now, let's go get Emma!**

Bella paced outside the bathroom waiting for Edward to exit from his shower. They had to be at the hospital in two hours and Bella was really anxious to get there…and Edward, her dear sweet _husband_ was taking forever in the bathroom.

"Edward! You don't really have to use all the hair products today, do you?" She asked exasperated. "You can suffer through an afro for one day."

The bathroom door opened to reveal a billow of steam…and a towel clad Edward. Bella sucked in a breath as she looked at him from his feet, his legs, lingering at his…well you know… up to his abs, his muscular chest and finally resting on his face, where is amused eyes rested on her…taking him in. Bella swallowed hard. Damn, this was going to be hard, along with other things she thought, unconsciously licking her lips. She shook herself out of her porny trance.

"Um…I am just going to go down…to the kitchen…I won't cook don't worry…I just need to get laid…I mean, I need…crap…I need coffee." She rambled, fleeing down the stairs, his delighted chuckle following her.

When she was out of sight, Edward took a rueful glance at his growing penis. He turned right back around, went back to the shower and turned on the cold water.

 *****IASS*****

Edward parked the car in his designated parking place and turned the car off. He looked at Bella, who was going into freak out mode.

"I can't do this…you know, the being responsible for a kid thing. I mean, my mother sucked at it. How did I think I could this? I can't…" Bella was forced to quit talking when Edward's lips slammed onto hers. His hand tangled in her hair and held her head still, ensuring she couldn't pull away. He forced his tongue into the warm cavern of her mouth. It only lasted fifteen seconds but it felt like an eternity to her. He pulled away and looked at her.

"Why the hell did you do that?" She asked belligerently.

"I have found that is the only way to shut you up." He said seriously, though his eyes betrayed his tone.

She hit his arm and rolled his eyes.

"You just wanted to kiss me." She stated.

"True." His eyes turned from mirthful to serious. "You can do this Bella, _we_ can do this. But we can't do it until we get out of the car. So get your gorgeous ass in gear."

"Stop looking at my ass." She deadpanned.

"Sorry, can't do that. Won't do that. You have an awesome ass, Mrs. Cullen." He said, eyes twinkling again.

Bella laughed and then took a deep breath.

"Let's go do this." She finally said, getting out of the car.

 *****IASS*****

They entered Emma's cubicle, where the little girl was all dressed and ready. She was wearing a pink overall dress with a white long sleeved shirt underneath it with pink socks and white and pink Nikes.

"Where did she get that outfit?" Edward asked confused.

They looked at each other and had the same thought.

"Had to have been Bree."

"Did I hear my name?" Bree said, entering the room. "I know it's a lot of pink, but I couldn't resist. Doesn't she look so cute?"

"Yes, she does , thanks. You didn't have to do that." Bella said.

"Of course I did, she is my 'niece' for all intents and purposes." Bree paused, realizing Edward was in the room. "Dr. Cullen, what are you doing here?"

Bella opened her mouth to respond when Kate, James, and Riley came in. They all stopped short when they noticed Edward.

"Still stuck up her ass huh, Doucheward?" Kate said. James and Riley just leaned back, content to keep their mouths closed and watch the fireworks they somehow knew were coming.

"I am sure she enjoys that rather than the huge stick stuck up yours, Denali." Edward shot back.

Kate glared daggers at him. Bella decided to step in.

"What are all of you doing here?" She asked.

"We came here to support you, Bella." Riley responded quietly.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it." She said warmly looking to each off them. Her gaze settled on Kate last. Kate was looking at her speculatively, knowing something was up. Bella looked away.

"Beh." Emma said, her arms out to her aunt wanting to be picked up.

Bella focused her attention on her niece. She went over and picked her up.

"Hey Emma! Are you ready to go to your new house? I bet you are ready to get out of here. We have you a new room and new clothes and lots and lots of new toys." Bella crooned to her.

"We?" Kate asked. "Who is we? And where are you living? Are you staying here? Going back to Portland? You have left us, your family, in the dark here, Bella."

"Leave her alone, Kate. She doesn't answer to you." James snapped.

"I'm not talking to you." Kate growled.

Bella looked at Edward in desperation. She reached out to grab Emma's blanket from her bed with her left hand, her rings sparkling in the rare sunlight from the window.

"What the hell are those?" Kate asked in horror.

"Oh…um…I am married." She looked at Edward and then walked up to him. She looked back to her friends, Edward and she showing a united front. "We are married."

Kate's mouth dropped open in horror, Bree's eyes widened, Riley looked to the ground, and James chuckled.

"Dude, it's the new She-Cullen." He said, grinning widely.

"Oh, hell no. You do not get to call me that. I thought we were friends." She said in mock horror, very grateful that James was supporting her in his own unique way.

"McWife." Riley said, following James's lead.

"With a McBaby." Bree said, throwing her acceptance in.

Everyone looked at Kate. Bella glanced at her in desperation. She really needed her support.

"I don't like this and I don't have to. I think he is an asshole and I think you deserve better. That being said, if you decide to kill him, I will help you drag his body off into the woods." She said walking towards the door. "Oh, and she is a cute kid, but I don't babysit…ever." With that she was gone.

"Well, that went better than I expected." Edward said.

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

"What?" He asked.

"You are crazy. I will just leave it at that for the sake of this union." She said smiling sweetly at him and gathering the rest of Emma's things. They were taking her home.

 **Short, sorta sweet and to the point. Fillerish. With some 'Mc' thrown in. I love the verbal sparring on Grey's. Sorry, I am exhausted today. I will put forth more effort tomorrow or some day. LOL**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, the continued first day with Emma. Thanks for all your continued support. I flove y'all hard. Don't forget last day to vote for the TwiFic Fandom Awards is tomorrow at 11:59pm CST. So go vote even if it's not for me. There are so many wonderful nominees and some I look up to and respect immensely. Tiffany Cullen, Sue Gilreath, Layathomemom, Ana and Debbie for the Maybe An HEA contest, HopeSparkles, heartfortwilight, Sunflower Fran, Joanne Riddy to name a few. If I forgot you, please forgive me.**

 **Now on with the show...er...chapter.**

Bella and Edward sat in Emma's room watching her sleep. They were officially boring, because to them, this was the most fascinating thing they had ever seen. They had taken her home and fed her lunch and then let her play and now she was sleeping, peacefully. And yet they watched her as if she would climb out of her crib and run away and join the circus. Edward had proven to be a natural with her and had played with her and changed her diapers like an old pro, which made her very jealous cause she was all thumbs. Emma loved her Uncle 'Eh' from the moment she laid eyes on him. And from the delighted look on Edward's face and the fact that he was watching her sleep, proved that the feeling was mutual.

"She is amazing." He breathed, quietly so as not to wake up Sleeping Beauty as he called her.

Bella smiled.

"Yeah, she kinda is." She agreed.

"She looks like you." He said.

"So I have heard."

"You don't agree?" He asked.

"I don't know. I don't have but one picture of me and I was about four years old in the picture. My mother didn't do the photo album thing…actually she didn't do any mommy things." Bella straightened up from her reclining position as a thought occurred to her. "We need a camera. Do you have one?" She asked excitedly.

"Yeah, I have a photo camera that my sister Lauren gave to me for Christmas…she is the photographer and I have a video camera my mom gave me so she could see where I lived and the house as it was being built. Which one do you want?"

"Both." She said.

"Why?" Edward asked.

"I am not going to be my mother." Bella said.

'Oh Bella, I could've told you that. You have a heart; she quite obviously didn't. I will go get them."

Edward exited the room while Bella waited impatiently. When he came back she excitedly grabbed the video camera and started trying to figure it out. After a minute of fumbling, Edward stilled her hand and very simply opened the side screen and pushed a black button…marked 'on'. She glared at him.

"I have never used a video camera before." She said defensively.

"Really? You never felt the need to film yourself having sex." He asked, moving towards her.

"Um…no. Do I look like Kim Kardashian to you?" She asked.

He licked his lips.

"Definitely not." He purred.

Bella swallowed.

"This is a really inappropriate conversation to be having in front of Emma." She hedged.

Edward glanced at Emma, who was still sleeping.

"She is sleeping, besides people with children have sex." He reminded her.

"These people are not…I mean right now…maybe later…not later today, later…but a few days or weeks later." He moved in to kiss her, but she ducked and avoided his lips. "No kissing!"

"But I like the kissing, I am all for the kissing, more kissing I say." He said smiling.

"There will be no kissing…or sex…or anything involving the two of them and us." She hissed.

"But you love the kissing and I know you love the sex" He said.

'And just how would you know that?" She said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Hmmm…I don't know. Maybe it was the 'Oh God Edward! Go harder, faster…right there…Yes, Yes, Oh My God Yes' that you scream every time we have sex." He deadpanned.

"Ass!" She hissed.

Edward smiled gleefully. He loved verbally sparring with her.

"Aww, you like my ass, Bella. You have told me that, too."

Bella grabbed a stuffed animal and threw it at him. He laughed delightedly and after a moment, she joined in.

Emma whined from her crib and then sat up, her hair matted to her face but she was grinning widely. Bella felt her heart tug for this little girl who had the both of them wrapped around her little finger in such a short time. She looked wryly at Edward.

"See what you did? You woke her up." Bella accused playfully.

"Me? You. You were arguing with me."

"I was not…I…okay maybe I was."

Edward grinned at her and waggled his eyebrows.

"Oh shut up, Cullen." She demanded, picking up Emma and walking out the door heading downstairs.

"You first, She-Cullen" He muttered quietly.

"I heard that!"

 *****IASS*****

Edward rolled his eyes good-naturedly as he cooked dinner. Bella had been running around alternating between the digital camera and the video camera since Emma had woken up. The little girl couldn't take a step without Bella documenting it in some way.

"Um…Bella?" Edward asked hesitantly as she took yet another picture.

"Yeah?" She responded, taking her eyes off of Emma for a moment.

"She is going to go blind from the flash if you don't stop." He said.

Bella frowned. "What are you trying to say?"

"You are going overboard."

"Well, I don't recall asking you." She huffed.

Edward turned the burner on low and stepped over to her. He put his hands on either side of her on the bar, effectively trapping her.

"That is the thing about marriage, you can pretty much voice your opinion any time you want." He said.

"Oh, so that is why there are so many women on Snapped." She said.

"Very funny." He said, dryly.

"I am so glad I amuse you, but I have to say I am so ready for you to go back to work." She said, smiling sweetly.

"Oh, honey, didn't I tell you? I took two weeks off for paternity leave." He said smugly, wiping the smile off of her face.

"What? Since when?"

"Since yesterday." He said. "I talked to the chief about it when we picked up Emma."

"And when were you planning to tell me?" She asked.

"I am telling you…right now." He said, leaning closer.

"You are sexually harassing me." She accused.

"I am cooking dinner for my family."

"You were cooking dinner. Now you are harassing me."

"You're right. I am. Apologies." He said simply.

Edward stepped away and walked back to the stove. Bella felt empty all of a sudden. She turned her attention back to Emma, undressed her and placed her in her new high chair. Edward drained the pasta and added the spaghetti sauce. Bella grabbed the salad and bread and set the table. Soon they were all situated and eating…in silence.

"I was just joking…I didn't mean anything by it." She said in apology. "It is just what we do, we joke like that."

"Do we? I never know if I am overstepping or not." He admitted.

"You're not."

"I just don't want you to think I am pressuring you." He said.

"I know. I…uh…want that with you. But I would really like to see what we are without the added complication of sex right now. We know how great the sex is but I want to be friends _and_ lovers. I feel we really need to work on the friends thing first."

"Bella." He breathed. "I understand. I am still going to flirt with you though."

"You'd better." She said grinning. They gazed at each other for several seconds until a pounding at the door startled them. Edward glanced at Bella confused and then got up to answer the door. On the other side stood Jasper, who barreled past him.

"By all means, come in." Edward said sarcastically.

Jasper paced for a few seconds, running his hands through his hair.

"What is with you, Man? Oh, did you get caught screwing someone's wife again and this husband is after you to kill you dead? Cause if so, get out now. This carpet is brand new, I don't want bloodshed on it." Edward said, joking.

Jasper glared daggers at him.

"What the hell is your problem?" Edward asked again.

"I talked to you on Friday…like five days ago and everything was normal. You were pathetic and not getting laid. And today I find out from Kate Denali of all people that you got married to Bella Swan yesterday." Jasper exploded.

A cry was heard from the kitchen and they heard Bella crooning to Emma.

"Lower your voice." Edward demanded.

"Is that a kid?" Jasper asked.

"How did you get into medical school? Of course it is a child. It's Bella's niece Emma. We took custody of her today." Edward explained.

"So, what? Now you have a ready made family?" Jasper asked. "Great, just what you have always wanted." He finished sarcastically.

"Yeah, I have always wanted a family. What is wrong with that?" Edward asked.

"Nothing, but you know as well as I do that Bella is using you. If she didn't need you, she would be back in wherever the hell it was that she went, without a second thought for you or your feelings."

They heard a gasp behind them and discovered a spaghetti covered Emma and a teary eyed Bella.

"I am just going to go and give her a bath. Um…nice to see you again Jasper." She whirled around and fled up the stairs.

Edward glared at Jasper.

"I think it is time for you to go." He said.

"What? You can't be serious. I am your best friend. I was here for you when she wasn't." He reminded him.

"Yes, and I appreciate everything and I always will. But that man who did that for me was my best friend, but right now I don't know who you are. Come back when my best friend emerges, okay?" Edward said.

Jasper shook his head in disbelief and tightened his jaw. He headed out the door and it slammed behind him.

Edward sighed. He wondered how long it was going to take to undo the damage Jasper had done here tonight.

He headed slowly up the stairs. There was no time like the present to start.

 **So...maybe Kate and Jasper should hook up?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Wow, some of you really don't like Jasper. He will not be this shitty the whole way through...I think but we have lots more to come, so who knows!**

 **And this EXTRA update is being brought to you by a very sleepy insomniac. *yawn***

 **This is pure fluff...ugh**

Bella had quickly bathed Emma and then settled in to watch her play. Emma had taken one look at the massive bathtub and squealed. Apparently Emma liked her bath time and the harder she splashed the more she liked it. The mirrors were wet, the floor was wet and Bella was wet.

"I should have let Edward do this." She muttered. "Let his perfect hair get messed up."

"So, you agree my hair is perfect?" He mused.

Bella jumped, startled.

"I am going to get you a dog collar with a bell so that you can't sneak up on me." She retorted.

Edward cocked his head and leaned in the doorway with a small smirk on his face. Bella felt all of the air suck out of the room. Damn, he was leaning and doing _that_ look…a few weeks looked more like a few minutes at this point. She tried to remember the last time she had had sex…of any kind. Oh yeah, with him last year. That was the longest dry spell she had had in…well since she had lost her virginity at age 15. Horny didn't even began to cover it. She cleared her throat and turned her attention back to Emma, who at that moment chose to stand up and jump back down, drowning Bella in the process. Water dripped from her hair and clothes.

Edward took one look and burst out laughing. He doubled over, gasping for air. Bella glared at him and then took one of Emma's toy buckets and doused him. He stopped laughing and then blinked at her in astonishment. Bella smiled smugly and then turned to let the water out of the tub. She didn't even have time to react when he barreled into her causing both of them to fall backwards into the tub. Emma squealed loudly and bounced up and down. Bella glared at Edward.

"Are you trying to kill me and Emma? I could've hit my head!" She said belligerently.

"Please, it is so hard, you wouldn't have damaged it much." He teased.

Bella struggled against him trying to get up and get Emma out of the tub before she got cold. She stilled when she realized exactly what she was doing to him when she moved. His entire body was aligned to hers, hard against soft. Both of them affected. They were suddenly doused in realism in the form of Emma with a bucket of water, throwing it on them. She laughed delightedly and babbled loudly. Bella and Edward looked at each and joined in the laughing. Edward got up and carefully got out of the tub, lining the floor with towels to soak up the wetness so they wouldn't fall. He threw a towel to Bella, who picked up a still clapping Emma and wrapped her up. She grabbed a towel for herself and then thrust the baby to Edward.

"You get to get her ready for bed. I am going to dry off and change." She said smiling brightly.

"But I wanna watch." He whined playfully.

"In your dreams, Doucheward." She retorted.

"You have no idea, Mrs. Doucheward." He smirked.

"I bet I do, however I am just going to ignore it." She kissed Emma on her head on her way out.

Edward looked at Emma.

"Your Auntie Bella is going to be the death of me." He told the baby, who grinned adorably up at him. "And so are you especially when you get older. No dating until you are thirty." He said sternly.

Emma blew a spit bubble at him.

"So the attitude already starts…perfect." He shook his head and went to get Emma ready for bed.

 *****IASS*****

Later that night, they were both in bed reading. Emma went down very easily. And so they were in bed…together…reading…with two feet separating them. Edward was reading his worn copy of The Sun Also Rises and Bella was reading the new issue of Cosmo.

They were both engrossed in their reading material when Bella let out a giggle. Edward smiled and glanced at her. He loved her giggle and he had missed it.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"What?" She asked surprised.

"You laughed." He pointed out.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt your concentration."

"What? No. I have read this so many times, I practically have it memorized." He said.

"Then why are you reading it?"

"It was my father's. He loved this book and when he died…" Edward took a deep breath. "When he died…my mom let me have it."

Bella felt her eyes fill with tears.

"That must have meant a lot to you. That is what I want for Emma…I…" Bella trailed off.

"Go on."

"Emma deserves to remember who her parents were. I guess I need to go to their house and get some of their things for Emma to have."

"That is a great idea. We can go tomorrow. We will see if Bree will watch her." Edward suggested.

Bella nodded.

"Thanks. Really…you have been great most of the time…except for the bathtub and well…Jasper." She said.

"I am really sorry about that."

"Don't be. He is just looking out for you…he is your Kate but less scarier. Besides he is right. I am using you, as much as I hate to admit it."

"Still, I am sorry." Edward said.

"It's okay, really. Let's just get some sleep." She reached over to turn her light out and he did the same. They both got comfortable, their proximity sending heat coursing through both of their bodies.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"The article I was reading…that made me laugh…"

"Yeah?"

"Abstinence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder…you should read it."

"That is so not helping." Edward groaned, shifting uncomfortably.

Bella's laughter rang out in the darkened bedroom, the sweetest sound Edward Cullen had ever heard.

 **See you tonight!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Lots of ya'll seemed to like the fluff. Don't get used to it. Please and thank you!**

 **Oh and last day to vote!**

"Thank you Bree for doing this." Bella said, again.

"Bella, stop thanking me. I love babies. I couldn't wait to get my hands on her." Bree grinned.

"Okay, if she is baking muffins when we get back, I am going to kill you." Bella warned.

"She is one, Bella." Bree rolled her eyes.

"What? She is very advanced for her age. She wanted some more milk today and when we didn't get up right away, she hit Edward in the head with her cup. She has quite the arm. Ask Edward." Bella said, not bothering to hide her glee.

"You are never going to quit talking about that are you?" Edward said ruefully.

"Hmmm…no. I don't think so." Bella said.

Bree watched the exchange between the two of them with interest. They were so in love and perfect for each other. She was secretly glad Bella had been told to get married. And how adorable was Emma? Bella had a family, a real one. Bree just hoped she appreciated what she had and would never let it go.

"Say goodbye, Emma, so we can kick your aunt and uncle out." Bree hinted.

"Trying to get rid of us?" Bella asked.

"Yeah…what was your first clue?" Bree responded. "Go!"

"Okay, okay. Bye Emma. Be really, really bad for Aunt Bree okay?" She said, kissing Emma's smooth cheek. She stepped back and let Edward do the same. They walked to the door.

"Bye, Bye!" They both said.

"Buh." Emma said, blowing a kiss.

"Oh, Edward, did you see that?" Bella asked.

"Yes Bella, I am not blind which is a good thing for my patients." Edward deadpanned.

"Smartass." Bella said, walking out ahead of him.

Bree smiled as the last thing she heard was Edward saying…

"We have had this discussion before…and we decided you love my ass."

"Emma, your aunt and uncle are nuts. But I just might have an idea. And you are going to help me, aren't you pretty girl?" Bree crooned. Her mind whirled as the ideas kept on coming.

 *****IASS*****

"Do you have a key?' Edward asked.

"Ellen put it under the potted plant for me." Bella replied.

She took a deep breath as they parked in the driveway of a small pale yellow house with white shutters and well-kept flower beds. Rosalie had always taken such pride in being a wife and a mother. Bella hoped she could be even half as good one day as Rosalie had been.

"Ready?" Edward asked.

"No." She said honestly. "Who is ever ready for something like this?"

"I'm here." Is all he said.

They exited the car and walked to the front porch. Bella found the key exactly where Ellen said she had left it for them. They walked in to the house and Bella stopped cold. Tears stung her eyes. Edward looked at her with alarm.

"Bella?" He asked.

"It smells like her. Like a mixture of gardenias and roses." Bella said, distractedly. She headed into the living room, crossing over to the mantle where several pictures were displayed. Emma at different stages of babyhood and one of Rosalie and Emmett on their wedding day. And one of Rosalie, Alice, Emma and Bella on a carousel at a park. Bella lifted it up and wiped at the glass, where dust had started to gather.

"Alice had a break from work last July and she came to Portland to see us. It was a nice day so we decided to go the park with Emma and let her play. This is right before Emmett came home from Iraq. She saw the carousel and went crazy for it. I hate the damn things, have since I was five. But she really wanted to go on it and so we did. When we were done, we had a nice elderly woman take the picture. I didn't know Rosalie had framed it."

"You should take it." Edward suggested.

"Yeah, I think I will have a copy made for Alice. I am going to take most of these. Emma should have these to look at when she gets older. Ellen said to take what I want. She has already gotten what she wanted of Emmett's. Um…I guess it is up to me to sell the house or should I keep it? I mean I don't need it…Alice! She is going to try to transfer. This would be perfect for her. She can keep the furniture and the mortgage isn't really bad and I am on it so…"

"Why are you on the mortgage?" Edward asked.

"Emmett and Rosalie owed a lot on Emma's medical bills at the time. His military insurance only paid eighty percent and she had problems before she was born and two surgeries in her first week of life. So they couldn't get a good rate and I was renting and I have really good credit. I offered to just loan them the money, but they said no, so I just cosigned." Bella said, shrugging.

"That was very kind of you." Edward murmured, amazed at this beautiful creature he was proud to call his wife.

"They were family." She said simply. "Let's get this done so we can get Emma before Bree turns her into Tinkerbell."

They made quick work at getting things done and they left with three boxes filled with pictures, more toys and clothes and some of Rosalie and Emmett's things for when Emma got older. They arrived at Bella's old house at five and noticed the lights were all out. They exchanged confused glances and walked to the door. On it there was a note.

 _To Uncle Edward and Aunt Bella,_

 _I have been very good for Aunt Bree today and she is taking me out to dinner and a movie and maybe a shot of tequila (Just kidding, I am not that stupid.) Please go out (with each other) and have a good time (preferably naked). I will see you at 8pm at our house (please be dressed…for my sake, cause I so do not want to see that…Bree)._

 _Love you both,_

 _Emma Swan McCarty_

Bella rolled her eyes at Bree's obvious attempt at matchmaking. Two days ago, she was concerned that they got married, now she was trying to get them laid.

"So what do you say?" Edward asked.

"Dinner sounds good. However, you will get no naked love time tonight." She said.

"Dinner it is then." He smiled charmingly at her and offered his hand.

She smiled back and took it.

Maybe Bree wasn't so crazy after all.

 **Bree is quite the ally.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry, it's late. It's been a long day and I still have a lot of homework. Procrastination sucks people.**

 **Just about every review had Bree's name in it. Glad you like her.**

"Dinner was good." Bella said as they walked up on their front porch.

"Dinner was excellent." He replied, playing along.

Bella giggled, remembering the last time they had had this particular exchange.

"We are so cheesy." She said.

"I love cheesy." He said, leaning close to her and breathing her in.

Bella stilled, her heart in her throat.

"Yeah, cheesy is good." She squeaked out. "We should really go in before…"

His lips crashing onto hers stopped her train of thought. He molded his lips around hers like they were fit for each other. His tongue caressed her lower lip, asking permission to enter her moist cavern. She granted him access and moaned low in her throat. Their tongues wrestled for control. Bella's arms snaked around his neck and her hands tangled in his bronze locks. The screen door pressed into Bella's back. She barely registered the discomfort. His hands slipped under her shirt, slowly as if testing her boundaries. Screw boundaries, Bella thought. He lightly cupped her full breast, causing both to groan with pleasure.

"Beh! Eh!" They heard.

"Shhhh, Emma." Bree said frantically. She looked at them, apologetic. "Sorry, I did say eight, right?"

They separated quickly, straightening their clothes and hair. Edward faced away from Bree trying to calm his nether region down and not having much success. He went inside mumbling something about 'a very cold shower'. If only a cold shower would work for her, Bella thought. She ran a hand through her hair, frustrated.

"Yeah, you are right on time. You really shouldn't have done that but I do appreciate your support."

"You deserve to be happy but now you just need to get laid." Bree said bluntly.

"You have been hanging out with Kate for too long." Bella teased.

"Don't I know it." Bree sighed. "She had been fed and she is a little hyper. She had some sugar but she is so cute I couldn't tell her no."

"Yeah, I have that problem, too. She is going to be so spoiled."

"Me Ome." Emma squealed. Bella laughed.

"Yeah, you are home. Bed?" She asked hopefully.

"No." Emma shook her head back and forth.

"Figures. Come here, Munchkin." She took Emma from Bree and took her diaper bag. "Thanks again, Bree. I really appreciate it."

"Anytime. I really mean that. If you want or need time with Edward just let me know. I will do my best to help out." Bree offered. Bella quickly hugged Bree and then went into the house. She heard the shower running and she giggled. She looked at Emma.

"It looks like us girls have extra hot water tonight. What do you say we go take advantage of it?" She headed up the stairs to go take a long bath.

 *****IASS*****

Edward got out of his shower, shivering. He hated cold showers but that damn woman was too tempting and his body reacted…a lot. He had lost count of the number of showers like these that he had taken since she had moved in and it had only been like three days. He put on his blue shirt and gray lounge pants and was headed downstairs when he heard splashing. He smiled to himself and decided to go help Bella with Emma's bath, because a repeat of last night wouldn't be too bad. It would be worth another cold shower to feel her supple body pressed against his again. He quietly pushed open the door and stopped cold.

Good God.

Emma was in the bathtub, splashing as he had thought. She was splashing Bella, again just what he had expected. What he didn't expect was that Aunt Bella was naked, in the bathtub, with Emma. Holy Hell. She looked just as good as he remembered. His body reacted, but he wasn't leaving to go take yet another cold shower. He was standing here as long as he could. Did he feel like a voyeur? Yes. Did he care? No. Her dirty blond locks were clipped in a pile on top of her head with a few tendrils escaping down her elongated neck. His eyes traveled lower to where her pert breasts were just above the water, her dusky pink nipples in tight buds. Then lower to her flat abdomen and then to the junction of her inner thighs, where his gaze rested for several seconds, and finally down her long slender legs that he would give one year's salary to have wrapped around him for just one night.

"You like what you see?" Her voice startled him out of his porny trance. He blushed a little as he met her eyes, which were amused…thank god. He cleared his throat.

"I was just going to help you with your bath…I mean Emma's bath and you were in here and…I just…I'm sorry…I am going to take another shower now." He backed out slowly and then practically ran down the hall.

Bella looked at Emma.

"It is time for bed missy. Aunt Beh needs to talk to Uncle Eh."

"Eh. No bed." Emma said.

"Yes bed."

Bella got Emma out of the bath and quickly dried her off and dressed her. Emma was out before Bella read the second page of her bedtime story. Bella covered her up and walked slowly to her bedroom. She took a deep breath before entering.

Edward was on the bed with a medical journal when she entered and he feigned interest in the reading material and willed his body to calm the fuck down. He was going to get sick if he took any more tepid showers.

"Edward?" She said softly.

"Yeah?" He said, still not looking up from his journal.

"We need to talk." She said.

Edward sighed.

"Look, if it is about earlier in the bathroom, I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable. That wasn't my intention, Bella. I said I would wait and I will. It is not your fault I can't contain myself, okay?" He said, slowly turning the page that he didn't read to a page he wouldn't read.

Bella sighed in frustration. He refused to look at her. Her fingers went to the tie on her robe. She deftly untied and let it fall soundlessly to the floor, unveiling her naked body.

"Edward look at me." She demanded.

He reluctantly looked up and his jaw hit the floor. His astonished gaze met her sultry one.

"I think I have changed my mind…you know, about the no sex thing…if you are interested."

 **Damn, I'm evil...see you all tomorrow.**

 _'Tongues wrestled for control...'_ **Good God, I am a cliche...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Everyone wants the lemon. I hate lemons. Okay I don't hate reading them, I just hate writing them. And I suck at it...pun intended. But we made it past 700 reviews SO here is your damn lemon.**

"I think I have changed my mind…you know, about the no sex thing…if you are interested." She began walking slowly towards him. "But if you are not, I understand."

Edward flung the journal across the room and grabbed her, twisting her body until she was underneath him. She squealed and Edward quickly shushed her.

"Shhh. Please don't wake the baby up." He pleaded. "Because I can't guarantee I will be able to stop if you do."

Bella giggled softly. She reached up for him and pulled him down to her, kissing him deeply, her tongue darting in his mouth and tangling with his. Edward moaned loudly.

"Now who's being loud?" She said.

"I can't help it, you are so damn hot and sexy and beautiful." He told her, kissing her in between each adjective.

"You are not so bad yourself, but you are talking way too much.' She said, using all of her strength to flip them over so she was on top.

She took his hands and brought them to rest over his head and trapped them there. She leaned down slightly and he nipped at her left breast which caused to moan. He continued his ministrations and then paid equal attention to her right breast. She quickly sat up and backed up against his throbbing penis so that it was resting at her buttocks. She reached behind her and gripped him securely in one of her hands causing his hips to jerk which made her bounce up into the air a little. She smiled coyly. What a little tease. He jerked his hands out of her other hand and flipped them over again, effectively trapping her under him. He bypassed her breasts and started trailing kisses down her soft abdomen and then straight to the junction at her silky thighs. He breathed her in deeply, inhaling her addicting unique scent. She blushed a little at that. He nuzzled her a little, now doing the teasing. She squirmed knowing her orgasm was one tongue flick away.

"God please…" She begged.

He looked up and smirked.

"Oh, so I am God now, huh?"

Bella glared at him.

"Stop talking and get back down there." She demanded, frustrated.

He laughed against her which made vibrations go through her. She moaned and her head thrashed from side to side. Please just let him…

He flicked his tongue over her clit once, twice and then she was spiraling out of control, screaming loudly. He placed his hand over her mouth which stifled it slightly, but Bella was always really loud. He begged the Lord in the heavens above to let Emma be a really sound sleeper.

She collapsed into a boneless pile of mush when she finished twitching. Good God that was one of the strongest orgasms she had ever had and he hadn't even entered her yet.

Edward raised up to her level and gave her a satisfied grin.

"Was that good for you?"

"Yeah, it was okay." She said flippantly knowing he knew she was lying.

"Hmmm…just okay? I will have to work much harder then, it seems."

He settled in between her thighs, so that she could feel how ready he was for her. He was about to explode and he really hoped he could last. He reached behind her and lifted her back slightly to angle her and then he slid into her very slowly, reveling in her tightness. She moaned and wrapped her legs around him, forcing him to fill her completely. She didn't want slow.

"Fast…I want it fast and hard. Please." She begged him, her voice hoarse with wanting.

"Bella, it has been a long time for me and I don't want it to be over that…quickly." He told her softly.

"We have the rest of our lives, right?" She asked quietly, haltingly, her eyes filling with emotion.

Edward's breath caught. He knew how much it took for her to say that.

"You're right, we do."

He began moving, gliding in and out of her tight and dripping wet channel, slowly at first and then faster and harder until she was moaning and groaning and thrashing and clawing at his back, her legs wrapped around him forcing his buttocks in a thrusting rhythm that had both of them panting and straining to reach the finish line. She reached it first, screaming with delight and him seconds later, roaring with triumph. He collapsed on top of her, trying to force air into his lungs with deep shuddering breaths. She held him tightly, afraid to let go, as if this had all been a really porny dream. He finally settled beside her and they lay there quietly for a few minutes.

"That was…" She began, trailing off when her brain couldn't think of an adjective that fit.

"Amazing, wonderful, awesome, fabulous?" He tried.

"Yeah, something like that." She acquiesced.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?" She said still struggling for each breath.

"That was so worth the wait."

Bella smiled coyly. What wait? She rolled over on top of him letting him know round two was imminent.

"We are not done yet so fasten your seatbelt, it is going to be a bumpy ride." She purred and preceded to giving him the ride of his life.

 *****IASS*****

Bella woke up to the feeling that someone was crawling on her. Her feeling was confirmed when Emma pulled the covers from over her face and squealed loudly.

"Beh! Up!"

Edward looked at her sheepishly.

"She definitely got your lungs." He teased. She raised her eyebrow.

"Like you were silent last night." She remarked, sarcastically.

Edward leaned closer to her until she felt his minty fresh breath on her lips.

"I can't help myself; you bring out the animal in me." He said, waggling his eyebrows.

Bella threw her head back and laughed. He took that opportunity to nuzzle her neck breathing in the scent of lavender and sweaty sex. What a heady combination. He was interrupted with a sharp slap on his head. He looked up to see Emma grinning at him.

"Eh. Me play." She said, bouncing up and down on Bella, causing her to wince and grunt as her poor underused muscles had been used a lot last night.

Edward laughed.

"You want to play, do you? How about breakfast first? You hungry? Want some food?" He asked her.

"Foo."

"Okay, stay with Aunt Bella and I will go cook pancakes." He kissed the top of Emma's downy head and looked at Bella. "I will be back in a little while with breakfast." He said, kissing her passionately. He threw on his robe and headed down the stairs.

Bella looked at Emma.

"This is what you need to aspire to have Emma…a man who does wonderful things to your body and who cooks and has a job. No deadbeats for you." She said grinning at her niece.

Emma looked up from gnawing on the comforter, grinning adorably. Bella looked at the wet spot on the comforter.

"And someone who hopefully does laundry…" She added.

 *****IASS****

Edward was mixing his pancake batter when he heard a soft knock at the kitchen door. He opened the door. Angela was standing there looking really, really guilty.

"Oh god, what did you do?" He asked her.

She didn't get a chance to answer when she was suddenly swept aside and Edward was staring into the face of his mother and the other three nagging woman is his life, otherwise known as his sisters. Oh. Shit.

"Um…hi…Mom. You are looking lovely…" He said.

Esme Cullen narrowed her eyes at him.

"Don't try to charm your way out of this one, Edward Anthony Cullen. When Jasper called me…" Edward shot a confused look to Angela, who put her hands up as if to say 'It wasn't me' "… and told me you were not only married but raising a baby and you didn't call and tell me yourself…how could you do that to me, your mother, who was in labor with you for…"

"Twenty-three hours…" Her children said in unison with her. Her eyes softened and she enveloped him in a hug. "Tell me all about her." She sat down making herself comfortable.

"About the baby or about Bella?" He asked.

Carmen snorted.

"We know all about the intern, Edward…Angela tells us the baby isn't hers so we know she didn't try to pass it off as your love child, so what gives?" Carmen demanded.

Melanie rolled her eyes.

"You are such a bitch. Is it a wonder we all wish we could gag you?" She said.

"Like no one wants to kick your ass on occasion? Admit it, Mel…we are a lot alike." Carmen retorted.

Mel scooted closer to Lauren and Angela who were watching amused.

"Oh God, make the lambs stop screaming. I will jump off Edward's cliff if it is proven I am anything like you." She said, horrified.

"Girls, will you stop. Edward was about to tell us about the two newest additions to our family. Now shut up. Edward?" She said expectantly.

"Bella is…different than before. She has changed for the better in our time apart and she needed help and I…um…kind of coerced her into asking me to marry her." Esme shot him a look. "You know how I feel about her, Mom. Angela told her that in order for a judge to give her custody, she would need a house, family support and a husband. I gave her all three and I love her."

"But Edward, does she feel the same way?" Esme asked concerned.

"I think so, but she has had a hard life. She doesn't show her emotions like normal people do…but I know her. You should see her with Emma. That little girl just adores her." Edward gushed.

"How old is she?" Esme asked, eager to know about her youngest grandchild.

"Eighteen months going on eighteen years. She is almost always happy and bouncing and giggling and laughing…she does this thing where she hits you to get your attention…like she doesn't already have it seeing as she is the most fascinating person aside from her aunt that I have ever met in my life and she talks clearly. She is destined for great successful things…" He stopped when he noticed everyone getting teary eyed. "What?" He asked confused.

"My son is finally a father…" Esme said wiping her eyes.

"Not really, Mom. I am only legally her guardian and her uncle through marriage." He corrected, feeling a slight pang in his heart. All it would take is Bella leaving and taking that little girl with her and he would lose the two most precious people in his life.

"For all intents and purposes, you are her father, Edward." Lauren said. "Where are they? We want to meet them."

"Oh right…um…you know Bella is kind of…" Edward trailed.

"Skittish." Angela supplied helpfully.

"We have to meet her sometime…Angela and Carmen have already met her." Esme pointed out.

"And what a joy that was…" Carmen said.

Edward whirled on her.

"What is your problem? Don't you want me to be happy? Or are you still hung up on me divorcing your friend?" He spat out, already tired of Carmen's overbearing personality and it had only been ten minutes.

"Charlotte was perfect for you. Why can't you see that?" Carmen said. "What ever happened to loving and honoring your spouse until death do you part?"

"Will you knock it off, Carmen. I told you she shouldn't have been allowed to come seeing how bad she screwed up the details during her last visit…no wonder Bella is scared to death to meet us. Mom sent Adolf Hitler first." Mel said.

Angela and Lauren chuckled and even Edward cracked a smile. Carmen rolled her eyes and then took a seat next to her mother, who just shook her head and sighed.

"I love the house, Edward. I am going to have Lauren take some pictures so I can show the kids and your aunts and uncles." Esme said looking around.

"Thanks Mom. I am really glad you are here." Edward said.

He was so busy concentrating on his mom that he didn't hear the soft footsteps on the stairs.

"Hey, what is taking so long? Emma keeps chanting Foo, so I am sure she means food. Isn't she the cutest…" Bella stopped short just inside the kitchen. She took in all the people and her heart dropped. There was Angela and three woman she didn't know and then…

Oh. Shit.

Carmen.

 **We will all assume birth control was used, yes?**


	19. Chapter 19

**I am behind on editing which is why this is late. I was up at 4am, spent all day at the Pediatric Rheumatologist with my 16 year old for blood work and xrays. Then I argue with my aunt's life insurance company over the claim they are trying to get out of paying for my uncle's death and when I get home, my daughter's new kitten is dead and she is hysterical. I want this day to be over in the worst way. Please send some love my way. Or at least a kind thought or prayer. I need some good energy!**

Bella shifted Emma to her other hip and looked at Edward helplessly, her gaze accusing. Edward told her with his eyes that he didn't know anything about this. She nodded in understanding. The tension was really thick until Esme got up slowly and with a gentle smile she walked up to Bella.

"Hi. I am Esme Cullen, Edward's mom. You must be Bella. I have heard so much about you from Edward…I feel as if I already know you. And this must be Emma. She is absolutely beautiful. She looks like you." Esme beamed.

"Maybe it is her kid after all.' Carmen muttered. Angela elbowed her in the ribs to shut her up while Edward glared at her. Bella looked down at the floor.

"Why should I shut up? He has shacked up with the home wrecker and her ward. I am just looking out for Edward." Carmen said.

"If you had been looking out for Edward, you would have given this girl a fair chance and stopped assuming things of which you know nothing about. So either shut up Carmen or go back to the hotel. You are in her house…the house she shares with her husband…who happens to be your brother. I want to get to know my daughter in law and my new granddaughter in peace and I can't do that with your bitchiness rearing its ugly head." Esme said.

Silence ripped through the spacious kitchen at her words. Bella was shocked because this woman who didn't know her had defended her to her own daughter. Everyone else was shocked because their mother didn't speak that way to anyone.

"Eh! Foo!" Emma demanded sweetly. Everyone swiveled their heads towards the little girl.

"Cute kid." Mel said. Which for her was the highest compliment she gave to children.

"I'm sorry, Emma, I will make pancakes right now.' He told her, kissing her and Bella on the tops of their heads.

"I am just going to go…hide…I mean get dressed. I will be back in a few…hours…minutes." She rambled uncomfortably. Before she could flee, Esme stopped her.

"Why don't you take a shower and I will take Emma. I mean if you don't mind.' She offered.

"Oh…yeah…sure. I…um…appreciate that and…yeah." Bella handed Emma over to Esme and fled up the stairs.

Esme looked at Edward with concern.

"Why don't you go check on your wife and we will go out to breakfast?" She suggested.

"Yeah, okay. Can you get Emma ready? She has some clothes in the laundry room and diapers are in the living room and her…"

"Edward, I have raised five children and am a doting grandmother to too many children to count. I can manage to get this precious angel dressed and ready to go. Now go check on your wife and get dressed. This baby is hungry." Esme ordered.

"Going…be back down in a few." He said, jogging up the stairs. It was times like this he was glad he lived on the other side of the country from most of his family.

He approached the bathroom hesitantly, not sure which Bella he would find…calm rational Bella or freaking out Bella. Probably the latter, he thought. He knocked on the door.

"Bella?" He pushed to door open to reveal his wife sitting on their bed, rocking back and forth, her arms wrapped around her legs. "Are you okay?"

She glanced up at him.

"Yeah. That was just…intense. Your mom stood up for me Edward, to her own daughter. She doesn't know me. Why would she do that?"

"That…she knows me and she knows that I lo…how I feel about you and how I feel about that little girl down there. She has no choice but to feel the same way." He assured her, kissing her lightly. Bella deepened it and drew Edward down on the bed on top of her. She moaned when he rubbed his hardness against her.

"Quit humping your wife and get dressed…we are hungry." Angela said, walking in and making herself at home, sitting next to the entangled couple. Mel leaned in the doorway, sizing up the scene, a disgusted look on her face.

"What's with you Melly?" Edward said, using her much hated nickname he had given her when she was younger.

"Just thinking I need to bleach out my brain at the sight of my big brother dry humping his wife, Eddie." She retorted. Bella giggled at his nickname.

"Oh I am so going to kick your ass." Edward said quickly getting up and approaching Mel. Mel backed away.

"If you can catch me, old man." She sprinted off, him following behind, laughter and squeals filling Edward's once silent house.

Bella turned to Angela.

"Is it always like this?" She asked.

"Yes, and don't worry, you will get used to it. I will let you get dressed." Angela said, stepping out of the bedroom and leaving Bella alone.

"I hope so." Bella mused and got dressed to go out to breakfast with her new extended family.

 *****IASS*****

"Bite." Emma demanded, her mouth opened wide. Bella giggled and fed her a piece of pancake.

They were all seated for breakfast and for the most part, things were going well aside from Carmen sulking. Bella and Edward were at one end and Carmen was at the other with the others ready to intercept if needed.

"So tell me about yourself, Bella." Esme said, kindly.

Bella choked on the bite of pancake she had just swallowed and took a gulp of her orange juice.

"Um…I am pretty boring…nothing interesting about me." She rambled.

"Obviously my son doesn't agree with you. He seems really interested in you." Esme responded.

"Yeah, I have pretty much decided that your son needs a complete psychiatric evaluation…" Bella deadpanned.

Mel, Lauren and Angela snickered.

"I would have to agree with you there." Carmen muttered. "Ouch." She said as Mel and Angela kicked her under the table. Bella concentrated on her plate, not wanting to make this meal any more uncomfortable as it was.

"Bella?" A voice called out over the restuarant.

Bella looked up and smiled.

"Bree. What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I was off today and decided to pick up breakfast and take it to the others at work." She looked interested at the occupants at the table and nudged Bella.

"Oh! Sorry. Bree, this is Edward's family. This is Esme, Lauren, Mel, Angela and you remember Carmen. Everyone, this is Bree, my friend and colleague." Bella introduced them.

"What do you do at the hospital, Bree?" Esme asked.

"I am a third year surgical resident specializing in Gynecology and Pediatrics." She answered sweetly.

"I would have pegged you as a nurse not a doctor." Carmen said snidely.

"Well, nice to see you are still bitchy." Bree said, with a hint of steel in her voice. "I had better get going. Kate gets crabby when she isn't fed." She kissed Emma on her head and with a 'call me' towards Bella she left the restaurant.

Bella focused on Carmen.

"That was uncalled for. You want to insult me? Fine. But you don't get to treat anyone in one of the only families I have ever known with anything other than respect. You get me?" Bella said, eyes flashing. She threw her napkin on the table and grabbed Emma out of her highchair.

She looked at the others.

"I am sorry but I can't handle this right now. My world has been thrust upside down in the space of a week. I went from a single doctor to a married mother and I lost my sister and her husband and learned my father was responsible. You are all very nice and I can tell you want to like me and maybe you do, but I don't feel like I have to explain myself or my past actions to Edward's sister. He is a grown man and he has chosen this path in his life. He chose _me_. He knows what he is getting into. It was nice meeting you and I hope to see you before you leave but I have to go right now." She grabbed Emma's diaper bag and looked desperately at Edward. He got up and she motioned for him to sit. She leaned closer to him. "I am sorry but I need you to stay here and spend time with your family. We are okay, I promise but I need some space. I am just freaking out a little. Do you mind if I take the car and you ride back with your family or do you want me to get a cab?"

"Take the car, Bella. I am so sorry for her."

Bella kissed him gently.

"You have nothing to apologize for. I will see you at home later." She took the keys and scurried out of the restaurant.

Edward glared at Carmen, who had the grace to look apologetic.

"Thanks so much for that Carmen, really…I owe you one." He said sarcastically.

"I am sorry, Edward, but it is how I feel." She said. "I am just looking out for you."

"Well don't. If you can't get over this, then you need to stay away. I will not have you ruin the best thing that has ever happened to me and before you leave you will apologize. Don't make me choose, because you will be on the losing end." He threatened.

Silence fell over the group and the rest of breakfast was spent that way…no one daring to say anything for fear of permanent damage to their family.

 **Carmen is a nasty person. Kind of like my MIL, which I was talking with Hoodfabulous today about. I am thinking southern MILs take the cake. Do you have any MIL stories that could possibly beat mine? (For those that don't know, MIL is mother in law or monster in law). Come on, let me know about them or any other horrible family member. I need the pick me up! LOL**


	20. Chapter 20

**Lot's of mother in law stories. One in particular made me laugh as she basically told me her MIL was awesome but her husband's MIL was a whole nother story...**

 **We have made it to 800 reviews. Thank you all so much. I flove y'all hard.**

"Hey Ally." Bella said as she answered her cell phone. She hadn't talked to her sister since the day of the funeral and a wave of guilt fell over her. "I am so sorry I haven't called…it has been so hectic and…"

"Bella, calm down. I was just calling to see if everything is okay. Is Emma okay?" Alice asked.

"Yeah she is really good. So wonderful…sleeping right now." Bella gushed, a soft smile gracing her delicate features.

"That…that is great. I also called to tell you that my transfer went through. I will be there next month." Alice said.

"Oh my God…that is wonderful." Bella said, excited.

"I thought you would say that. And…I was wondering if I could stay with you?" Alice asked.

"Well, I thought you could stay at Rosalie's." Bella said.

"Yeah, I figured that is where you and Emma were staying. Aren't you?" Alice asked.

"Um…no. Actually it's not." Bella said hesitantly.

"Okay then. Where are you staying?"

"I…um…amstayingatEdward'shouse…" Bella said really fast and cringed, waiting for her reaction.

"You are staying at Edward's house. Why?"

"Um…you see…we…I…" Bella rambled.

"Spit it out." Alice ordered.

"EdwardandIaremarried." She said.

Silence.

"Ally?" Bella prodded.

Suddenly laughter filled the phone line. Bella pulled the phone away from her ear and glared at it before putting it back and sighing.

"Anytime you want to stop…' She said dryly.

"I…am sorry…I just…you have lived in denial for so long about him…and now you are married to him. How exactly did this happen?" Alice asked as her laughter finally subsided.

"Angela, the case worker and his sister…if you can believe it, informed me that in order to get Emma I really needed to get married…so he basically offered and I accepted and we are married now and Emma adores him so much and he is so wonderful with her and then we had sex and then his family showed up complete with his bitchy sister and I had to deal with her and then I left them at the restaurant cause I was freaking out and now I am sure he is freaking out cause I am freaked out and all I want to do is drop kick the bitch off the fucking cliff outside the fucking house…" Bella rambled. She took a much needed breath.

Silence again.

"Ally?"

"Did you even take a breath?" Alice asked incredulously.

"I don't think so." Bella said.

"Damn and I thought I rambled." Alice said.

"Shut up." Bella ordered.

Alice laughed again and Bella smiled. She didn't think laughter would be possible for a long time, but apparently life goes on.

"I went to Rosalie's and got a few things for Emma and I came across a picture from that day in the park. Do you remember?"

"Yeah…the carousel." Alice said.

"Yeah, anyway I took it and I am having a copy made for you. I thought you would like to have it." Bella said, softly.

'Yeah, I would. We were so happy that day. It was a great day…all three of us and Emma. The four Swan girls. I had always wished for that, you know…I mean, we knew about you and we would lay awake at night and wonder what you were doing. If you thought of us, if you even knew about us…another part of us out there somewhere…I always felt as if a part of us was missing and it was completed when you entered our lives. I realize that you didn't have to give us a chance, but I am so glad you did. I know it meant a lot to Rosalie." Alice said, sniffling.

Bella swiped at her own eyes.

"I am so glad I did too and I can't wait for you move here." Bella said, her voice strained.

"Me too and I can't wait to get to know your dreamy husband." Alice giggled.

"Stay away from my dreamy husband. He's mine." Bella ordered, laughing.

"No problem, Mrs. Cullen." Alice said.

They talked a few more minutes and agreed to talk twice a week until Alice arrived. Bella hung up her phone and looked out at the view, wondering what her life would have been like if Alice and Rosalie had entered it years before. But all she had to do was look at that picture to realize that her life was so much better just by simply knowing them at all.

 *****IASS*****

Edward let himself into the house and shut the door. It was quiet. His heart stopped. It was quiet like before. Before Bella and Emma livened his life and his house up with their personalities. To go back to the way it was before them was unthinkable, even if it had only been a matter of days. He frantically looked for any traces that they had left. The kitchen was clean, which meant Bella had cleaned it. Was that a good sign or a bad one? He walked into the living room, which was also straightened up. He ran a hand through his hair and looked out on the deck and his heart started beating rapidly. She was still here.

She was sitting in a deck chair with a book, a glass of tea and the baby monitor on a table next to her. He walked out, leaving the glass sliding door open behind him.

"Hey." He said quietly.

Bella glanced up and smiled, her face lighting up just at the sight of him.

"Hi. How did the rest of the day go? I am so sorry, but I just wasn't up for her today. Are you mad?" She said rapidly.

Edward kneeled down to her level.

"No. Hell, I can't handle her most days and I am her brother. I am so sorry for what she said to you and Bree. And don't worry, it wont happen again." He assured her.

"She is entitled to her opinion, Edward. Besides, she isn't entirely wrong in her assessment. I am using you; for Emma and for other naughty enjoyable things." She said lightly.

"Hmmm…I am all for naughtier, more enjoyable things so anytime you want to use me…feel free. You will get no complaints from me." He grinned.

"I will keep that in mind." She said smiling.

"Emma asleep?" He asked.

"Yeah, she played herself out. Alice called and she is transferring next month and I told her that she was welcome to Rosalie's house and then I told her we were married…"

"And? What did she say?" He asked, suddenly worried. He didn't know Alice that well so she may be like Denali for all he knew.

"She was thrilled and she laughed her head off at me. Typical sister stuff or so I am told." Bella said wryly.

Edward laughed.

"It is, trust me.' He said.

"I do. Trust you, that is." She said seriously.

"Yeah?" He breathed.

"Yeah." She whispered.

"That's good. That's really good."

"Yeah, I hear trust is important in a marriage."

"It is. Very important." He agreed.

"You know what else I hear is important?" She asked, breathlessly. Her lips just a hair from his.

"What?" He whispered, hovering over her.

"Sex." She said, huskily.

"Oh yes, very, very important." He agreed, before putting his lips on hers. She pulled him all the way down on her and they settled comfortably on the chair.

His lips nipped and sucked on hers, his tongue wrestled for power over hers…neither wanting to give power up. Their hands were everywhere, all over each other's bodies, causing moans and groans to erupt. Edward sat up slightly and Bella took the opportunity to rip Edward's shirt off, buttons flying all over the deck. Edward looked at Bella surprised. She grinned wickedly before going for his jean button. She then reached in and grabbed his hard thick penis, grasping it tightly. Edward moaned, his eyes rolling back in his head slightly.

"You like that?" She asked, seductively.

"Oh…yeah." He said, struggling to breath. He slid his hand under her top and dragged it off of her. She gasped as the slightly cool air hit her bare breasts causing her nipples to pucker. He leaned down and swirled his tongue around one nipple and then the other. He kissed down her abdomen and he nipped his tongue into her navel. He slid her yoga pants off of her and grinned up at her.

"No panties." He murmured.

"Easy access." She explained.

"I love easy access." He grinned.

She giggled. He stood up to rid himself of his burdensome clothes and then settled down in between her thighs. He slid his hand in between her legs moaning as it glistened with her wetness. He slid a finger in her and she moaned, he slid in another and she sucked in a breath, he slid in yet another and she attacked him…pushing him onto the deck floor and straddling him. She leaned down and kissed him deeply, while moving into position, hovering her wet core directly over his massive thick length. She rocked her hips, which caused him to pant. She grinned wickedly. He grabbed her hips and then thrust into her. She threw her head back and screamed. He rolled them over so that he was on top and thrust rapidly into her. She clawed his back and tightened her legs around him. They rocked furiously together.

"Oh…God…I am…so close…fuck…FUCK!" She screamed as she released.

"Damn…so tight…SHIT!"

Edward collapsed beside her and they both panted trying to catch their breath. They glanced at each other and laughed ruefully.

"Respected parents don't have sex on decks, do they?" Bella asked.

Edward chuckled.

"Well, these parents do. We should probably try to be quieter, though." He said.

"Why? So we don't wake the neighbors?" She asked sarcastically, widely emphasizing the open space around them.

"No, smartass…so Emma doesn't start saying words like 'shit' and 'fuck'. I would love to explain that to Angela. Wouldn't you?" He asked.

"Oh yeah…right. I have been meaning to work on that but then you screw me senseless and all thought processes go south to the bundle of nerves called my clitoris." She said wryly.

"I am good, aren't I?" He said, satisfied.

Bella rolled her eyes and then moved to get up.

"Where are you going?' He said, grabbing her arm to stop her.

"I am getting splinters in my ass." She complained.

The baby monitor crackled.

"Beh? I wake." Emma babbled.

They looked at each other and laughed.

"At least she has excellent timing." Edward said, ruefully. He grabbed his jeans and shirt and pulled them on. He leaned down to kiss her.

"You go take a shower and I will take care of Emma." He whistled as he jogged up the stairs.

Bella stared after him and trailed a finger over her kiss swollen lips. Marriage was so much better than she ever would have thought.

 **So Bella is enjoying her marriage, is she?**

 **And another big UGH! at the lemon. *gags***


	21. Chapter 21

**I took a little break yesterday but it was Thanksgiving here in the US. Anyway, this might not flow well as I combined two chapters to make it longer. Oh well...**

"Crap! How does he make this look so fricking easy?" Bella muttered to herself as she threw yet another charred pancake-like Frisbee down the garbage disposal. She waved the potholder over the skillet to try to lessen the thick black smoke coming from it. She was down in their kitchen at 6am trying to make Edward a nice breakfast before his first day back at work since they got married. She figured it was a very wife-like thing to do. However, when she had hatched this plan she failed to take into consideration that she couldn't cook. So now here she was standing in front of the stove, baffled by something as simple as pancakes.

 _BEEP, BEEP, BEEP_

Bella was startled out of her muse by the shrieking smoke alarm. SHIT!

She looked around frantically and grabbed the broom and waved it furiously in front of the blasted piece of plastic, trying to get it to shut the hell up. She was so frantic, she didn't hear Edward's rapid footsteps heading towards the kitchen. He stopped still at the door and just watched, bemused at her antics, his nose twitching at the god awful smell. He finally took pity and walked over and gently moved her out of the way, before taking the battery out of the alarm. Bella looked down at the floor in embarrassment, while Edward looked at her grinning.

"Would you like to tell me why out kitchen looks like it came out on the losing end of the Battle Royale?" He teased.

Bella burst into tears.

Edward wiped the smile off of his face and drug her into his arms.

"What's wrong? Bella, I was just teasing you. I am so sorry, Honey. It's just you looked so cute, waving the broom in front of the smoke alarm." He said. He picked her up and carried her to sit on his lap in one of the kitchen chairs. Bella buried her face in his neck.

"I was just trying…to …cook…you…breakfast." She wailed in between sobs.

"Well, that was really nice. What were you cooking?" He asked gently.

"Pancakes!" She said.

"Those were pancakes?" He asked.

Bella raised her head up and glared daggers at him.

"Sorry." He muttered, clearing his throat.

"I am just freaking useless. Maybe it would be better if I left Emma with you and went back to Portland where I won't poison anyone." She said, pouting.

"Bella, honey, how do I say this nicely? Okay, I can't and part of a good solid marriage is honesty and communication. So here it is. Bella, you can't cook. At all. Believe me, I have tasted what it was that you called an omelet. I spent most of the morning puking my guts up at the hospital." Bella looked at him horrified and struggled to get out of his lap. He held her tight and refused to let her go. "BUT, what you do bring to my life is so much more…rewarding and special…than cooking. Now this is when my cheesiness comes out. You make my spirit soar and you make me laugh and you are everything I never knew I have always wanted in my life. So, you not being able to cook? I don't give a shit about. I will cook all meals, I will get takeout every night if you want, but please for the love of God, don't attempt to cook in our very expensive kitchen ever again. Toast or a poptart or cereal…go for it. If it requires use of the stove, pick up the phone and order a pizza, Okay?" He said.

Bella looked at him with teary eyes. She took a ragged breath.

"Okay." She sniffled.

He brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her gently.

"And for the record, neither of us would be okay if you left us. So I don't ever want to hear you talk like that ever again." He said firmly.

Bella nodded.

"Good, my kitchen and I are glad we had this talk with you. Now, sit down and I will make you something to eat…not pancakes or eggs…that would be too much right now. Bad memories and all…" He ducked down, narrowly pissing the napkin ring that flew at his head. "So violent." He smirked, going to the refrigerator to get the milk. He sat down two bowls in front of them, poured the cereal and milk and the two of them laughed and joked over Muesli.

"Edward? How is Emma going to eat today?" Bella asked. "You know if I can't use the stove."

Edward smiled.

"All I have to say is thank God for prepackaged toddler meals."

 *****IASS*****

Bella walked the floor, praying for someone take her hearing from her right now, though her eardrums might bust on their own if this kept up. Emma, her mild mannered niece, had woke up this morning screaming and she had not stopped two hours later. She wasn't running a fever, but with all of the problems that Emma had been born with, Bella was wondering if she needed to take her to the ER. Bella was a doctor, but right now she was Emma's aunt and her emotions were playing a part in her medical judgment. She didn't want to be the mother who took her kid to the doctor for any little thing, but this screaming couldn't be normal, could it?

The doorbell rang and Bella breathed a sigh of relief and rushed down to get it, with Emma screaming the whole time in her ear. She flung the door open.

'Thank God, what took you so long?" She demanded. She grabbed Kate by the arm and dragged her inside.

"You live in the middle of nowhere and I live across the street from the hospital. What was so important? "Kate yelled over Emma's lungs. "Wait…why is she screaming and how do you get it to stop?"

"If I knew that she wouldn't be screaming." Bella said exasperated.

"Well, give her some tequila or something." Kate said.

"I can't give a baby tequila." Bella retorted.

"What the hell do you want me to do?"

"I need help, Edward is back at work and I would call him but I don't want him to think I can't handle this on my own." Bella pleaded.

"Um…seeing as you called me, maybe you can't." Kate pointed out.

Hurt flashed in Bella's eyes.

"Thanks. Really, thank you. You are right. I shouldn't have called you. You can let yourself out." Bella said, then turned towards the stairs.

"Bella…" Kate called.

"What?" Bella said tersely, not turning to face her.

"I don't do kids." Kate said awkwardly.

Bella turned to face her.

"But I am your person. That used to mean something." She said.

"It does, but Bella…you are not the same person anymore." Kate replied.

"I am. I just have a child and a husband and I don't run anymore, I face things. You need to do the same."

"I need to inherit a kid and get married to Garrett?" Kate replied flippantly.

Bella laughed.

'Oh god no. Just…I need you. Do you have any idea how much I missed you while I was in Portland?"

Kate looked down at her feet.

"I know how much I missed you." She said.

Bella walked over to her friend and put her free arm around her and squeezed.

"You know this constitutes as…Never mind." Kate said, smiling slightly.

Emma's screams got louder and both Bella and Kate cringed.

"Okay, we have to do something about the kid." Kate demanded.

"Emma honey, what do you want?" Bella asked desperately.

"Eh!" She screeched.

Bella looked at Kate with tears in her eyes.

"She misses Edward." She said, woodenly. Then realization hit her like a ton of bricks.

"She has separation anxiety." She informed Kate.

"Bella, she's one."

"Kate, she just lost her parents and Edward has been a constant for two weeks and he didn't want to wake her up before he left…" She thrust Emma at Kate, who looked at her horrified.

"Bella!" She complained.

"Hold her while I get her bag packed." Bella said, already halfway up the stairs.

"Where are we going?"

"To the hospital. She needs to see Edward is still here for her." She disappeared around the corner.

Kate looked down at the screaming little girl, holding her at arms-length.

"Shut it. Shut it." She ordered Emma.

"No!" Emma screamed.

"Okay, I actually think I liked Stanley's baby better…he couldn't talk." Kate muttered, reminding herself of the last time she babysat unwillingly. She sighed and walked the screaming baby to Bella's car.

It was going to be a long ride to Seattle. Kate looked longingly at her own car but decided to ride with Bella. She was her person after all.

 **See, Kate isn't so bad.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Short and sweet but I am behind on editing. Starting now, I will do my VERY BEST to update daily but I have my daughter's pageant to get ready for (it's next Saturday), it will be crazy ass busy at work all next week as it is the first of the month AND I have finals. So bear with me, okay? If you are a member of my group, I will let you know day by day.**

 **So it finally happened, I offended someone with my last update. It was bound to happen sooner or later but I did go back and change a phrase that I was told by a guest reviewer was offensive. Two things. Normally, I don't really acknowledge complaints made by guest reviewers. If you have a legitimate complaint, sign in. Secondly, Bum Fucked Egypt is a saying here in America that has nothing to do with, well, Egypt. It literally means the middle of nowhere. But contrary to my ff name, I am not a BitterHarpy and it is never my intention to offend someone if I can help it, so I changed it. No big deal so let's not make one of it, K?**

Edward worked intensively on the patient on the table in front of him. He was almost done. All he had to do was clip the aneurysm and have a resident close. He was glad to be back, he had missed cutting but he was missing Bella and Emma more. He smiled under his mask and sighed contentedly.

"Cullen. How are you doing? You didn't forget how to cut now did you while you were off?" Jasper asked arrogantly. He was working on several lacerations at the same time Edward was operating on the brain.

"No, and I see you haven't forgotten how to be an ass while I was away…nice to see things are normal." Edward said flippantly.

"You love my ass…" Jasper said and then stilled realizing how that sounded. He looked around quickly, gauging people's reactions to his comment. Several nurses raised eyebrows and smirked. "Well, not my ass…ass…he loves me…in a very nonsexual…non Brokeback Mountain…non prison way…I love women…all women and I love vaginas…and…not gay." He finished awkwardly.

"Well, that is good to know…you know, since I just got married to the someone who loves your ass…in a very non gay way, of course." They heard a voice over the loudspeaker in the gallery. Edward grinned at his wife. She was leaning against the wall smirking.

"Hey, sweetie pie." He greeted her.

"Really, Edward…you want to go there?" She asked, her nose wrinkling at his cheesy endearment.

"To my office with you alone…absolutely." He said, grinning wickedly.

"Edward…focus." She ordered.

"I am almost done. Where is Emma?" He asked.

"With Kate." She replied.

He looked up, horrified.

"You left our sweet impressionable little girl with Denali…cynical, man hating, ball busting Denali?"

"No, I left our whining, crying, screaming little girl with Kate." She said.

"Oh. Well that is okay then. Best punishment ever…wait…why is she crying?"

"Who…Kate or Emma?"

"Kate isn't crying, is she?"

"She probably is now.' Bella said.

"What is wrong with Emma?" Edward asked again, finishing up and gesturing to the 4th year resident to close. He took off his head loop and focused on his wife.

"Now, I am going to tell you this, but you can't let it go to your head, promise?"

"Yes, Dear."

"She missed you. She is asking for you so you need to make it right cause I can't do this every day…listen to her scream and then come here just to see you."

"She misses me. She loves me." Edward grinned.

"Ego." Bella hissed.

"Come down to the scrub room… and then we will go rescue Emma from the clutches of the Wicked Witch of the Northwest…" He mumbled the last part.

"I heard that." She taunted. He laughed and went to the scrub room. He had just finished when the door opened and his wife stood in the doorway.

"Hey you.' He said and then leaned down to kiss her. She put her arms around his neck to bring herself closer.

A throat cleared behind them.

Bella ignored Jasper and continued to kiss her husband.

"Swan, can you mount Cullen over there so I can scrub out?" Jasper asked.

"But I want to 'use' him right here." Bella said, reminding him of his behavior the last time he had seen her.

Jasper cringed.

"Look, I am sorry about that, but that is how I feel…felt. He is obviously very happy so I will reserve judgment for now. I was just…"

"Looking out for your best friend." She finished for him. Her eyes locking with his to show him she understood.

"Yeah." He agreed.

"Let's just agree to disagree and move on. Edward tells me you are a great uncle and Emma needs people in her life." Bella said.

"I can do that. I can be in her life. She looks like a cute kid. I mean, she was covered in pasta last time I saw her but she looked cute. I can't say her taste is good. I mean come on, she missed Edward?" Jasper said.

"I know, that is what I said." Bella agreed.

"I am standing right here." Edward pointed out.

"I know. I am trying to deflate your ego a little." Bella said.

"So mean." He whispered against her lips.

"I will show you mean.' She murmured against his.

"Hmmm…promise?"

"Okay, my gag reflex is working overtime right now, so can you please, please stop." Jasper pleaded.

"Fine. I have to go and update the patient's family." Edward said.

"I will meet you in the cafeteria, that is where Emma is." Bella informed him.

"Alright, meet you there." He exited and headed towards the waiting room.

Bella went to leave.

"Bella?" Jasper said.

She turned to face him.

"He was a wreck when you disappeared. He drank too much and he cried a lot and he made a lot of enemies here. He was broken and you did that." He held up a hand to stop her from protesting. "But the change I see right now is enough to counteract all that. All he ever wanted was you and now that he has you, he is the old Edward again. What I am trying to say is, please don't hurt him…ever again, cause vomit can't be removed from 600.00 Italian leather shoes…believe me." He finished his speech with his usual mischievous glint in his eyes.

"I wasn't any better off Jasper, but it is okay…we are okay now. Thanks for being there for him." Bella offered him a smile and turned once again to leave. Then she turned back to him. "Coming? Emma needs to meet her Uncle Jasper."

Jasper smiled at her.

"Yeah, I will meet you guys there."

Bella nodded and then headed towards the cafeteria, thinking that maybe just maybe, they could all be one very disgustingly happy, content albeit dysfunctional family.

 **Say it all together now...AWWWW!**

 **And before someone else gets mad, though this disclaimer may make someone mad anyway, being gay is fine. As Alex Karev said "I am down with the rainbow."**


	23. Chapter 23

**Okay, as I have explained life will be rough this week and possible next. I will TRY to update daily but they will be short. It is the best I can do at this point. Just consider this to be a drabble and we will all be fine.**

Edward, Jasper and Bella all met up in the elevator and walked to the cafeteria.

"I don't hear any crying." Edward said, frowning.

"Maybe Denali killed her…" Jasper joked. "Ouch!" He said as Bella 's elbow jabbed him in this ribs.

'Not funny, Manwhore." She growled.

"Damn, you are hot when you are angry…" Jasper grinned then noticed the look in Edward's eyes. "Not hot… _hot_ …I mean you are hot Swan or Cullen or whatever your name is now…you are…I am shutting up now."

"That would be the healthier option for you.' Edward threatened.

Bella rolled her eyes and walked into the cafeteria, stopping short at the sight that awaited her.

There was Kate, her bitter, sarcastic person rocking her niece Emma to sleep.

"Rock a bye midget…in the OR…to have sweet dreams of… scalpels and blood…please pray for a Trauma…so I can get paged…then give you back to Bella…so I will be done." Kate sang awkwardly off key.

Bella clamped a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

"I don't know much about kids, but it that really appropriate?" Jasper whispered.

"Definitely not." Edward said disapprovingly.

Bella cut him a glance.

"How are you going to tell me that Kate isn't appropriate? Hello? Jasper?" She defended.

"I am right here." Jasper complained.

"And I wouldn't let Jasper watch a dog." Edward said.

"Still standing here." Jasper said.

"Shut up." Edward and Bella said. Jasper shut up and walked over to Kate, who for once looked relieved to see him.

"Are you here to take the Spawn?" She asked hopefully.

"Hell no. I am here to eat lunch and have Edward pay." Jasper said.

"Yeah, cause hospital food is so expensive." Kate said sarcastically.

"Fiesty…I like that." Jasper leered.

Kate shuddered.

"Um…hell no. Keep that tiny, tiny second head of yours in your pants." Kate instructed.

"Are you frigid, Denali?" Jasper taunted.

"Only when I am scared I can get a venereal disease that hasn't yet been identified." Kate said dryly.

"That is just wrong and inaccurate by the way…there is nothing tiny about me." He informed her, showing her how big with his hands.

Kate gagged.

"Bella? Get over here and take this kid before I vomit on her." She yelled. Emma jerked in her sleep.

Bella walked over.

"Are you okay? Are you sick with something contagious?" Bella worried.

"No, just Whitlock working on my gag reflex. I gotta go. Please let me go." Kate pleaded.

Bella laughed and took Emma from her.

"Thanks Kate. I owe you one."

"Yes, yes you do. A big one and I will collect in the form of a cool surgery when you come back." Kate practically ran out the door.

Edward took Emma from Bella and sat down with her sleeping in his arms. Her head was resting in the crook of his neck and he rubbed her back slowly and methodically, every so often kissing her on her forehead. Bella 's heart tightened. They were perfect for each other…Edward and Emma. She couldn't have done better if she had tried.

"So what does everyone want to eat?" Jasper asked.

"I will help you get it. I know what Edward's eats…as long as it is green and tasteless, I can't go wrong." Bella teased.

"Ha Ha. You are so funny." Edward said dryly.

"I think so." She whispered, kissing him on the cheek.

"I think so too." He said kissing her on the lips.

"Okay, now I am gagging." Jasper said, getting up and walking to the food line.

Bella giggled and went to join him. They picked up their choices and Bella paid for everyone's food. Emma was awake when they got back to the table.

"Beh!" She said, pointing to her. "Eh!"

"I know. I told you he was still here." Bella told her.

"Foo! Em eat!"

"Yes, Emma eat. Spaghetti?" Bella asked.

"Getti. Yum." Emma said, digging in with both hands.

"Whoa, hold on. You will get Uncle Edward dirty and he is still at work, so come here." Bella said taking Emma out of Edward's arms to feed her.

Jasper laughed.

"She is a cute kid. What did Mom think of her?" He asked Edward.

"She loved her, of course. Thanks for that by the way. She brought the sisters with her." Edward said.

"And?" Jasper asked.

"Carmen." Edward said.

"Oh god, what did she do?"

"What didn't she do? Jasper, you know how she is and I won't have my wife upset just because Carmen can't let go of my marriage with Charlotte." Edward ranted.

"Eh cwy? Foo?" Emma said, shoving some spaghetti in Edward's mouth. Bella giggled as Edward now had sauce all over his face and half eaten noodles in his mouth. Jasper cracked up. Edward winced and then forced himself to swallow, while trying to keep a smile on his face for Emma.

"That tasted like sh…crap." He informed them with a forced smile.

Bella put her napkin into a water glass and wiped the sauce off his face.

"Aww…thanks Mom." He said sarcastically.

"I will show you Mom…" She warned.

"Will you really?" He smirked.

"You are a sick individual." She said, smiling.

"No…just feeling naughty. I need to be disciplined…a spanking perhaps?" He said, waggling his eyebrows.

"Okay, leaving now. Thanks for lunch." Jasper grimaced and left the sappy fest behind.

"How do we manage to run off all of our friends?" Bella said.

"Who cares?" He said. "Now about that spanking…"

Bella giggled and threw a napkin at him.

'Not in front of the child." She reminded him.

"Why not? Does Uncle Edward need to be spanked?" He asked Emma.

"Pank." Emma said.

"See? She agrees." He told Bella with a straight face.

"You are such an idiot.' She giggled.

"But I am your idiot." He reminded her.

"Yes, you are my idiot." She agreed. She leaned to kiss him and thought there was no way she would rather have it.

 **I am killing myself with the cutesy shit.**


	24. Chapter 24

**This is like cutesy with a large dose of lemonade...Two of my least favorite things! The things I do for you all.**

"Pay…Em pay!" Emma demanded later that night.

"It is bedtime. Emma can play tomorrow." Edward said.

"No! I pay now!" Emma squealed.

Edward looked at Bella, pleading with his eyes for her to please be the bad guy. Bella shook her head no.

"You gave her the extra sugar, not me. This is all on you tonight. Have fun. I am going to go take a nice…long…hot…bath…with oils…that I will rub…all…over…my…body…" She said, sultry. "…and you will be here…playing with Barbies." She finished grinned wickedly.

Edward swallowed hard and willed the bulge in his pants to calm down.

"You…evil…" He gasped.

"I know. See ya later…alligator." She said, brushing past him and leaning over to kiss Emma, positioning her ass right in front of his face. She lingered there knowing he wouldn't do anything…she was wrong.

 _Smack_

She straightened quickly and looked at him with astonishment.

"You spanked me." She exclaimed.

Edward smirked.

"I did…and I enjoyed it. I was supposed to get the spanking but you have been so bad tonight Mrs. Cullen that I feel I must discipline you." He said, his eyes dark with pleasure.

Bella looked at him and licked her lower lip.

He looked her up and down lingering on the junction at her thighs. She felt her wetness travel down her thighs and knew her panties were soaked.

After making sure Emma was otherwise occupied, Bella put her hand down her pants and stuck a finger in her dripping wet channel. She moaned and after removing her finger, brought it to his mouth and he sucked, his eyes widened as he tasted her.

"You…win. Bedroom…five minutes." He panted.

He scooped up Emma and with her protesting, scrambled up the stairs. Bella laughed at his reaction. That little trick worked every time.

 *****IASS*****

Edward quietly closed the door. Five minutes had turned into twenty and now he was going to have wild loud sex with his wife. He practically ran to their bedroom. He pushed the door opened, grinning. That grin fell when he saw his hot, sexy, freakingly porny wife…on their bed…asleep.

Seriously? Well, he supposed that was the price of having children and the joy of being a father was more than worth it. He quietly went into their bathroom and brushed his teeth and changed into his pajamas. He eased into bed so as not to wake her. He lied there looking at the ceiling for a few minutes.

"Oompf." He said as his beautiful wife jumped on top of him, giggling. He smiled at her and laughed.

"I thought you were sleeping." He said.

"That was the point. I wanted to see if you would wake me up…but I guess you are too much of a gentleman…so I guess asking you to fuck me would be out of the question." She remarked, slyly. She suddenly found herself underneath him. She laughed breathlessly.

She protested when he got up suddenly.

"Close your eyes." He demanded softly.

"What? Why?" She asked.

"Don't question me…just please do it. You have been naughty and now you have to be punished."

Bella's eyes widened. Her mild mannered husband was going all dominatrix on her. Very hot. She closed her eyes. She heard him moving towards the closet and within seconds was back at her side. She felt a cool silky strip of cloth which she thought was a tie enclose over her eyes. He leaned her head up to tie it. He then straddled her body. Her breath pitched. He ran his hands up her abdomen and then to her arms, taking them up over her head.

Oh Shit!

He fastened them together and then tied her to one of the slats of their headboard.

"Um…Edward…are you sure about this?" She asked hesitantly.

Edward laughed softly somewhere to her left.

"Haven't you ever been tied up before?" He asked.

"I am not exactly sure." She said.

"How are you not sure?" He asked.

"Tequila, Edward…lots and lots of tequila. I could've jumped off the Space Needle and I wouldn't have known it…" She said.

"Hmmm…Well this should be very interesting then." He said.

"Have you ever done this…tying up thingee before?" She asked.

"No. Only with you." He assured her. "Now…stop…talking."

He started to slowly kiss her all over…starting at her forehead and bypassing her makeshift blindfold, avoiding her lips…down to her clavicle, where he nibbled a while…she shivered…he moved to her shoulders and down to her breasts…she moaned…he lingered there on each pouting nipple…he then moved to her flat smooth abdomen…she wriggled…he licked at the top of her neatly trimmed hairline…she panted. He bypassed her junction and instead kissed her foot, stopping to suckle on her toe…she giggled.

"Seriously? You're laughing? Now?" He said.

"Tickles." She said.

"Well then I guess you are laughing too much to finish this so…" He made a show of getting up.

"What? Wait…no!" She pleaded.

"You want me to continue?"

"Yes!"

"Beg me." He demanded.

"What?" She asked.

"Beg…me."

"I think you are taking this just a little too far…" He got off the bed. "…Wait! Okay…Please Edward, Please…"

"Please what?"

"Please fuck me…hard." She demanded.

"So demanding." He taunted.

"Edward!" She yelled.

He got back to his place in between her silken thighs. She felt his breath on her…and she sucked in hers. She felt his tongue, slight pressure on her soaked seam. She thrust her hips up so he could make hard contact, but he held her down.

"Nuh uh." He said.

"Edward…please."

"Please what?"

"God damn it, Edward, so help me…if you don't finish what you started…" She threatened.

"You are going to what? Hit me?" He taunted.

She struggled against the ties that kept her bound.

"Okay, stop that…you are going to bruise your perfect skin." He acquiesced.

She felt him close to her pussy once again and she relaxed her arms, however the rest of her tensed as she waited…waited…OH GOD YES!

He thrust his tongue in as far as it would go and wriggled it around, keeping her hips pinned to the bed. His lips closed in and suctioned all of her juices that were flowing out of her.

"Dear…god please…Edward…fuck me…please…god…" She begged. His tongue, his mouth just wasn't enough this time…she needed him…all of him…right fucking now.

He kissed her suddenly, his tongue swirling in her warm cavern. She tasted herself and sucked on his tongue. He moaned, she moaned. He reached up and loosened the ties, freeing her arms. She immediately took of her blindfold, gazing into his light cobalt eyes. She grabbed his hair and yanked him to her, devouring him with her mouth. She wrapped her slim legs around his waist, to where his massive erection hovered at her dripping wet and pulsing channel. She lifted her hips and he slid home. She gasped and panted as he thrust in and out, her orgasm already ready to explode. She gritted her teeth to hold off…she wanted to cum with him.

"Edward…" She breathed.

"Jesus…you feel so good." He grunted, sweat dotting brow and a fine sheen of sweat over their bodies.

"Please…now…I need you to cum…now." She demanded softly.

He pulled her legs up to his shoulders and pummeled into her furiously. Bella screamed as he hit her G spot over and over. White lights dotted in front of her eyes and the pleasure was so intense that she forgot to breath. Their skin slapped against each other.

"Oh god! I…now." He panted.

"Harder…faster." She ordered.

"Fuck…"

"Shit…oh god…" She screamed as she came hard, him following seconds later. Her legs fell to the bed as he collapsed, half on her and half off her.

"That…was…we need to…do that…more." She panted.

"Hmmm…" He agreed, grinning satisfactorily. "Want to go again."

"Sleep…" She said, her eyes already closing.

He smiled at her and swept her sweaty hair out of her face as she burrowed her face in his chest.

This was the life…he thought. And one that he would do everything in his power to keep.

 **I take the Lord's name in vain a lot in this chapter. Oops...**


	25. Chapter 25

**Thanks for all the reviews. They are really getting me through this hellish week!**

 **What About Now was nominated for Fic of the Month over at Twilight Fanfictions Recommendations(Completed)! Go vote if you are so inclined!**

"Oh God, seriously…you're naked?" A voice said, disgusted. "Get dressed…please. Before I need therapy."

Bella struggled to wake up.

"Kate?"

"Denali? How the hell did you get in here?" Edward groaned, turning away from the intrusion.

"Under the welcome mat? Really, Doucheward? That's where you chose to put the spare key?" She smirked.

"What do you want, Denali?"

"Not you, that's for damn sure. Bella, I need to vent…and I came all the way out here in the middle of nowhere, where there are bugs and shit, to talk to you…so get up. Cullen…leave." She ordered.

"This is my bedroom and that is my wife and I am naked. You leave."

"Well, that is my person…and I need her and believe me…I will turn around. I don't need that image in my head." She retorted, shuddering to prove her point.

"Bella." Edward groaned.

Bella looked between the two.

"Edward…" She said, hesitantly.

Kate smirked. Edward sighed.

"Fine. Turn around Denali." He ordered.

"Gladly." She said turning around.

Edward grabbed his pajama pants and his shirt and pulled them on. He leaned over and kissed Bella before handing her her robe. He sighed again and headed out the door.

"Hey, can you check on Emma?" Bella called out to him, shrugging into her red robe.

"Yeah." He said disgruntled.

Kate walked over to the bed and just before she was to sit on it, she pulled the throw from the ottoman and put it over the sheets.

"Don't want Doucheward sperm anywhere near me, whether I am clothed or not. " She informed Bella, who giggled.

"So…what's up?" She asked.

"There is this man…" Kate began.

"Seriously?" Bella asked, a smile spreading over her face.

"Don't get all girly on me, Bella…he has problems…"

"Like mental problems or sex problems…cause there are pills for both." Bella said.

"Mental problems…he is…was…in the Army and he saw stuff. And his shrink said to stay away from me but I don't think I want him to and I am all confused and I need my person's advice…now that you are all bright and shiny." Kate said.

Bella blinked and looked carefully at her friend who was vulnerable, really vulnerable, maybe for the first time in her life.

"Okay…" Bella said slowly. "Screw the shrink…well, not literally. He needs the shrink don't get me wrong…shrink is very important…believe me, but you can help him, too, Kate…just by being there and being understanding and not letting him back down or back away from you. Show him you are in this for the long haul. Show him you are not bailing. Trust in him and in yourself and it will work itself out."

Kate regarded her for a minute. She nodded.

"Okay…I think I can do that. Be there for the long haul and stuff. I just…I really think I like…no, love…this man. I can see myself in forty years being with him…eating dinner with you and Cullen…no matter how agonizing that would be."

"Agonizing?"

"Bella, it is torture just being in his presence…"

Bella grabbed her pillow and hit Kate with it.

Kate looked at her in shock.

"You did not just do that." She said.

Bella hit her again.

"Oh, it is on, Bitch." Kate yelled, grabbing a pillow and whacking Bella with it.

 *****IASS*****

Edward looked up towards the ceiling, wondering what the hell was going on up there.

He looked at Emma, who was eating scrambled eggs and just making a general mess.

"Can you say Kate is really weird?" He cooed to Emma.

"Kay Weer?" Emma said.

"That's my girl." He said, kissing her on top of her downy blond curls.

He heard a crash and looked up again.

"I am so not cleaning up that mess!" He yelled to them.

"Shut it, Doucheward!" Kate yelled back.

"I didn't ask you, too." Bella yelled, sassily, while giggling loudly.

Edward rolled his eyes.

" _Bitch!"_

" _Whore!"_

" _I am married…"_

" _Okay, so married whore…"_

" _Slut!"_

Edward looked up in amazement. Get Kate Denali over here and Bella turned into a teenager again. He smiled to himself. She was happy.

"Sut…Bits…" Emma squealed.

"Language." He called up the stairs.

"Shi…Crap! Sorry!" Bella giggled. "Ouch!"

"You should pay attention!" Kate yelled.

Edward groaned. He returned to his task of making breakfast for the two dirty mouthed teenagers upstairs.

 *****IASS*****

"Hey Bree. Where's Bella?" Edward asked, as he walked up to where Bree had Emma.

"She had a meeting with the Chief about coming back to work so she asked me to look after Emma and, of course, I said yes." Bree informed him.

"Eh?" Emma reached up for him.

Edward handed his chart to a nurse and took Emma into his arms.

"Wha Tat?" She asked, pointing to his stethoscope.

"This is to listen to your heart." He explained, putting it to her chest and hooking one part into her ear. She giggled at the sound.

"Tump…Tump." She said. She took it from her chest and put in one his. "Tump…Tump!"

Bree and Edward laughed.

Edward took the stethoscope and blew into it. Emma jumped and then laughed out loud. She took it from him and babbled into it.

"Well, that will keep her occupied. Starting early, are we?" Bella asked, coming towards them, smiling.

Edward kissed her cheek.

"How did it go?" He asked.

"Great." She said. She looked at Bree. "Thanks for watching her for me." She told her.

"No problem, but now back to work." Bree sighed, walking off.

"Tump…Tump Eh!" Emma said, putting the round piece on Bella's breast.

"Are you going to be a doctor, Emma?" Bella asked.

"Dotor…Tump…Tump!" Emma squealed.

"So when do you start?" Edward asked.

Bella sighed.

"Whenever I want to. The Chief left it open ended but I can't afford to lose much more time off of my training or I will fall behind…so I told him I would start Monday." She said.

"You're worried about something." He stated.

"I have been with Emma non-stop since we got her and I am worried about her reaction to both of us being away from her for long each day. What if she gets scared or worried that we won't come get her or if we died and went away or…"

Edward put a hand to her mouth.

"She will be here in the hospital with us…only she will be in the daycare. We are minutes away if they need us. She needs to interact with other children, it will be good for her. We can't be with her every minute of every day…we have to let her stand on her own." Edward said.

"She is one, Edward, not eighteen." Bella pointed out. "Let her stand on her own? What kind of crap is that?"

"Smart crap." Edward said.

"Edward, what if…"

"Why don't we go down to the daycare now and take a tour…let Emma get used to her surroundings before we call in the shrink for her abandonment issues, okay?" He said.

Bella glared at him.

"Don't be a smartass, Edward, it doesn't help you get laid." She taunted.

"Stopping now." He said quickly.

"Good boy." She said.

"Question…why is it that wives do that to their husbands? Threaten to or actually cut off sex?" He asked.

Bella looked at him sassily.

"Because it works." She said.

"Hmmm…what if I did that to you?"

Bella raised an eyebrow.

"Do what exactly?"

"Withhold sex from you…I bet I can outlast you having no sexual contact for two weeks." He said.

Bella laughed.

"No sex for two weeks?"

"That's what I said." He said smartly, his eyes challenging.

"Whoever gives in first does what the other wants for a week." Edward said.

"No matter what it is?" She asked.

"No matter what it is." He agreed.

Bella smirked.

"You have a deal." She said offering her hand.

He took it and shook it firmly.

"Deal."

Bella took Emma from him and walked away slowly.

"Your Uncle Edward just made a deal with the devil." She whispered to the little girl.

Edward watched Bella walk away, her bottom swishing enticingly. Edward swallowed hard thinking he should have gotten some today before opening his mouth and inserting his big fat foot.

*waiting for the comments blasting Kate for breaking and entering and Bella for making Edward leave* LOL


	26. Chapter 26

**We have reached 1000 reviews! Thank you all so much, especially to the guest reviewer who said the no sex challenge was another 'over used prop'. Sure is but thank you for adding to my review count. *blows kiss***

 **Yes, Kate is annoying and has no boundaries. You will learn to love her. Or else...LOL.**

Edward put his head down on his desk in his minuscule office and groaned. Six days…six freaking days into the stupid lame ass bet he had brilliantly decided to make and he was a mess. He had went without sex for months before…hell had been married for several years before. Near the end, Charlotte and he had rarely ever bothered having sex and it really hadn't bothered him. Before Bella came back into his life, he had abstained for nine months…no problem. What he hadn't taken into account was his wife…his beautiful, hot, sexy, playing-to-win wife. She had taken to wearing lingerie…barely-there lingerie, and she came out of the shower dripping wet and dressed in front of him. Slowly. This morning he walked out of the bathroom to find her pleasuring herself, moaning loudly and watching him, watching her as she climaxed. He had a perpetual hard on and masturbation was way too adolescent for him, but he wasn't far from engaging in a previously favorite teenage past time.

Jasper stuck his head in the door and looked at him worriedly.

"Dude, you okay? You look…pained." He said.

"I'm horny." Edward stated matter of factly.

"And I'm leaving." Jasper said.

"Get back in here." Edward ordered grumpily.

"For what?" Jasper asked suspiciously.

"So I can have you pretend to drop the soap…I need advice! Get in here." Edward ordered sarcastically.

"You need sex advice at forty years of age?" Jasper smirked.

"No asshole, I need advice about Bella."

"Isn't Swan a Nymphomaniac?" Jasper asked.

"She still is…she is just a Nympho on a mission." Edward muttered.

"Okay, I can't interpret this very bizarre conversation so just spit it out, I have breasts to enlarge and stomachs to tuck…"

"I challenged Bella to a no sex bet." Edward stated.

Jasper regarded him for a moment and then burst out into boisterous laughter.

"You…bet Swan… _Swan_ …that you wouldn't jump her bones? For how long?"

"Two weeks." Edward muttered.

"How long into it are you now?"

"Six days and it is torture. She is walking around in silky lacy things and getting dressed in front of me and snuggling naked with me…and she gave herself an orgasm this morning with me watching." Edward complained.

Jasper lingered on that visual for a moment.

"Dude, you're toast. You might as well admit defeat now. What is the payoff?"

"Whatever the other wants for a week."

"You are turning down sex for that lame prize? Seriously?" Jasper interjected.

"I know, I am a moron…a sexually frustrated moron." Edward groaned.

Edward and Jasper fell to silence for a moment.

"You know, Swan is not the only one with power. She wants you just as much as you want her so beat her at her own game." Jasper suggested.

"You want me to masturbate in front of my wife? That is your brilliant idea?" Edward asked dryly.

"Okay, mental image, not pleasant and no…go running or hiking or whatever shit you do that might make you sweaty or be all charming and dreamy. That is what will make her swoon. But whatever you do, don't let her see how much she is affecting you. Take the power from her and use it to your gain."

Edward looked at Jasper thoughtfully.

"Okay, I will do that but if it backfires I will have the nurses cock block you so fast, you will be the one masturbating or paying for prostitutes." Edward warned.

Jasper grimaced.

"If you need any advice just call me but for the love of all that is holy don't mess with my sex life, cause if you think you are grumpy…"

Edward laughed.

"Okay, we should probably get to work and I need to go seduce my wife…today…on her first day back at work…should be fun."

Jasper laughed and slapped him on the back as they headed to their individual patients.

 *****IASS*****

Bella stood at the coffee cart waiting for the barista to make her mocha latte. She needed the caffeine, she needed food, she needed sex…the first two, no problem…the third, she had taken upon herself…in an effort to drive her husband crazy…to take care of in a very solitary manner. However, that wasn't the same as having Edward's large cock driving in and out of her, making her scream…

"Hey. What are you thinking about?" Kate asked, as her and Bree walked up to join her. They had both noticed her lost in thought with a weird expression on her face.

"Edward's penis." She answered flippantly.

"I am never asking you another question ever again." Kate said, disgusted.

Bree laughed.

"Good sex this morning?" She asked.

They all started walking towards the elevator.

"No and do you want to know why?"

"Um…I don't." Kate objected.

Bella ignored her.

"Because my husband decided to make a bet that said I couldn't resist him for two weeks…so that means no freaking sex! And I have done everything…everything…to get him to jump my bones…lingerie, dripping wet toweling off, masturbating in front of him…and nothing! What do I have to do to get him to fuck me?" Bella ranted loudly.

Several people stopped to look at her.

"Go mind your own business." Kate ordered them. She turned back to Bella. "Calm your horny ass down…"

Bella huffed.

"Just give in and jump him." Bree said.

"No! He can't win. I have to win."

"What do you win?" Kate asked.

"Having a slave for a week…and lots of screamy, sweaty sex." Bella said.

"You are forgoing screamy sweaty sex now for screamy sweaty sex in two weeks?" Bree asked confused.

"And a slave for a week." Bella reminded her.

"Isn't he whipped and do everything you ask him for anyway?" Kate pointed out.

Bella thought a moment.

"Now that I think about it, yes." She said.

"Then what is the problem?" Bree asked.

"It is about winning and not giving in and it is about willpower." Bella said.

"And no sex." Kate reminded her. "Well, cheer up…it is only two weeks of abstinence…sucks to be you. I am off to get laid with Major Hottie…bye!"

"I am off to find James…have fun!" Bree said as she left.

Bella watched both of her friends leave to go find their respective fuck buddies.

"How the hell is it that they are both with emotionally stunted men and they are getting laid and I am standing here horny as hell?" Bella muttered to herself.

"I can certainly help you with that Dr. Swan. Or is it Cullen now?"

Bella turned around and smirked at him.

"In your dreams, Whitlock and don't let Edward hear you say that. He will split your penis in two and turn it into a vagina."

Jasper winced.

"Thanks for that visual. You look…agitated. Any good sex lately?" He asked innocently…too innocently.

Bella narrowed her eyes at him.

"He told you…what did he say?" She demanded.

"Hey, that is man code…no can do." He said.

"Jasper, I will go find a ten blade and catch you sleeping and snip…" She warned, making her point clear by demonstrating it.

"Damn, Swan…Okay. He just said that you might have been torturing him lately…by the way, the masturbation thing? Hot."

Bella's eyes widened.

"He told you that?" She asked incredulously.

"What? No…I just…my horny mind just goes there…" Jasper hedged.

"Don't give me that Jasper _Dewey_ Whitlock…" Bella said.

"Did you just full name me?" He asked, horrified. "How do you even know that?" He hissed.

"I have my sources and you have just become mine, now spill." She ordered.

"He just said that there was a bet and you may be driving him into a horny porny adolescent condition…and that he needed to have you cave…that is all…I swear." He finished.

Bella regarded him for a moment. Jasper wilted under her stare.

"Okay…you can go." She said finally.

He scurried off, muttering something about scary horny people under his breath.

So Edward was going to try to make her cave. She would just see about that.

 **You do know that this sex challenge was so I didn't have to write lemons, right?**


	27. Chapter 27

Edward filled out his progress note on his last surgery post op check. He heard a familiar giggle behind him and he automatically turned towards the sound. He peered into the patient room. His wife was prepping a patient for surgery and the man was cracking jokes.

"Did you hear the one about the blonde and the pool?" Mr. Brad Jackson, her seventeen year old patient, asked.

"Hey, that is a little personal to me thank you very much…no blonde jokes." She giggled.

"You just suck all the fun out of the surgical experience, Dr. Swan." Brad said.

"I am so very sorry." She said.

"Wow. That is some major bling Dr. Swan." Brad observed looking at her rings.

"What? Oh…yeah." Bella said blushing slightly.

"Your husband is a very lucky man. You are hot." Brad observed.

"Her husband knows." Edward said, leaning in the doorway.

Bella turned towards him and rolled her eyes to Brad.

"My husband is very cocky and delusional but so very honest." Bella said winking at Brad.

Brad chuckled.

She turned back to Edward.

"What are you doing here? Brad is a cardiac patient so unless his heart grew a brain, you are in the wrong room." She retorted.

Edward smirked.

"I was standing at the nurse's desk, minding my own business when I heard a familiar giggle and I thought I better make sure no one was sweeping you off your feet and stealing you away from me." He said, winking at Brad.

Brad laughed.

"I don't think that would be possible dude…you two look like you want to mount each other right here and now. Don't mind me…free porn." He said.

Bella raised her eyebrow at Brad.

"Calm your horny ass down…" She said, repeating Kate's earlier command to her horny patient.

"Yes ma'am." He said grinning.

"I will be back to check on you later." She told him as she prepared to exit the room.

"Okay Dr. Swan, don't do anything I wouldn't do." He mocked.

"Why do I have the feeling that doesn't leave too much out of the realm of possibility?" Bella asked.

Brad pretended to think.

"Because it doesn't." He finally said.

Bella laughed.

"You get some rest and I will see you tomorrow before surgery." She told him.

She exited the room and gestured for Edward to follow her. She had let the information stew for the day and now she wanted to have a little talk with her husband. She headed into the on call room.

Edward kissed her as soon as the door was closed. He backed her up against the door. Bella felt his erection press into her abdomen and she bit back a moan. She eased out of his hold and stood in front of him with five feet between them and put her hands on her hips.

Uh…oh. He thought.

"You told Jasper that I masturbated?" She asked.

He was going to kill Jasper and incinerate his body so no one would find it.

"Um…" He said, trying to stall for time.

Bella waited, her arms now crossed over her chest.

"Sorry?" He said.

"Oh you are going to be sorry…make no mistake about that…" She smirked and walked out of the room leaving him standing there.

 *****IASS*****

 _Day 8_

Edward collapsed on the bed, sweaty and hot. He had not used his muscles like that in way too long. And for what? For his wife to take a lusty look at him and then promptly leave for work, smirking. He knew one thing with certainty…

Jasper Whitlock was going to die a slow, painful death.

Not only did his plan for Edward to be charming and to make his determined wife mad with lust by doing lots of 'manly' things, but Jasper had told Bella two days ago that he knew she masturbated.

So Jasper Whitlock must fucking die.

However, the weasel seemed to know that and was avoiding Edward like the plaque.

Why was he friends with Jasper again?

Why did he listen to him?

And why was Edward thinking about him while lying on his bed hot and sweaty and nearly naked?

Okay, time to stop now.

Edward got up and went in the shower…for seven days now, he had resorted back to showers of the cold variety. Lucky him.

Hmmm…instead of killing Jasper maybe he should kill himself…he was after all the one who came up with the 'brilliant' plan to challenge his competitive wife to a duel of a sexual nature.

Oh well, he thought, grimacing at the temperature of the water, time to go cut into people's brains and not worry about what his wife was or was not wearing under her scrubs.

He really needed to step up his game. He began lathering himself up.

Suddenly, an idea occurred to him.

That idea had him thinking.

That idea had him smiling.

Now how to pull it off?

 *****IASS*****

 _Day 10_

"Dr. Swan or Dr. Cullen or Swan-Cullen?" A voice asked behind her.

Bella rolled her eyes. Her interns were idiots. She swore on a stack of bibles that her 'friends' had chosen their most heinous interns and gave them to her as a 'welcoming' gift.

"Yes Dr. Mostav…Steve?" She asked wearily. "I'm sorry, I have trouble pronouncing your last name."

"That's okay…anything is better than 2." He replied, referring to Kate's pet name for him.

"Can I help you Steve?"

"Here are the labs for Room 3879." He said, handing her the forms.

She looked them over and the nodded at him.

"Okay, prep him and you can scrub in and I will even let you drill the burr holes." She informed him.

"Really? Wow…this is awesome." He leaned forward and hugged her. What the hell? Bella stiffened.

Steve noticed and pulled back immediately.

"Sorry Dr. Swan…Cullen…Swan-Cullen…I just got excited." He stuttered.

"Obviously." She agreed dryly.

"Don't tell Dr. Cullen, please. I mean my face is not much but I don't want it rearranged." He pleaded.

Bella laughed.

"Um…you do realize you just hugged me at the Nurse's Station of this hospital…Edward will know in approximately 10.2 seconds, so I would run and go prep the patient if I were you." She mocked.

He ran off.

"So what, you are hugging interns now?"

Bella turned and faced her husband…her poor, horny husband.

"He is just so cute and I couldn't help myself." She joked.

His eyes darkened…with lust and what looked suspiciously like jealousy. Seriously?

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me? He is a fetus, an intern for Christ's sake…I have no interest in him." Bella assured him.

"Someone else then?" He asked smoothly.

"What?" She asked, astounded.

"Well, you aren't acting sexually deprived and we haven't had sex in ten days…" He let his voice trail off.

Bella's mouth was agape.

"You…you think that…me…I am…cheating?" She sputtered.

"No…no, of course not." He quickly assured her while leaving a shred of doubt in her mind of his agreement.

Bella's eyes narrowed.

"You do." She accused.

"No…I don't. We are just fighting to win." He said. "But…"

"But what?"

"It is really affecting me…this no sex thing…but you seem okay with it…is all." He said. "It is just my over active imagination. Don't mind me."

He smiled 'bravely' and then walked off.

Bella stared after him almost in tears.

He thought she was cheating on him?

Surely not…right?


	28. Chapter 28

**This update is my biggest at almost 1700 words. I am giving it to you because I will not be updating tomorrow. My daughter has her beauty review at her high school. I will post pictures on my FB group for those who want to see my beautiful eldest daughter in all her finery.**

 **I want to say something that a reviewer brought to my attention. First of all, thank you BelleBiter for reminding me of how crass I sometimes am regarding guest reviews. Not all are bad. In fact, most of you all have been so very kind to me-signed in or not. I was feeling rather sensitive this week. (Aunt Flo is in town, horrible week at work, this pageant crap, finals). I am flippant and rather sarcastic and that works for me but I don't intend to hurt people's feelings when I do it. That guest reviewer was not flaming me, it was more like unconstructive criticism. Now, BelleBiter, she wrote a great review full of constructive words on how I can improve. And let's face it, Guys, I could use some improvement. So thank you for reminding me about being more tolerant and helping me be a better writer. This update is for you... (Don't know if that is good or bad- LOL!).**

"Edward!"

Edward stopped and his eyes narrowed.

"What do you want?" He asked.

Jasper looked sheepish.

"There is a rumor going around that you want to kill me and the bets are two to one that you will succeed." He informed Edward.

"They are right…on all accounts." Edward replied.

"What did I do?"

"You told my wife that you know that she masturbates…" Edward hissed.

"I also told her it was hot." Jasper said.

Edward narrowed his eyes again.

"Sorry." Jasper looked abashed. "So…no sex yet huh?"

"No…and I have done all of your brilliant suggestions and all they have done is leave me hot, sweaty, smelly, tired and sexually frustrated."

"Hey I tried to help you get out of the mess you created. I am not the idiot you made the bet." Jasper defended himself.

"I know and I have a plan." Edward informed him.

"And just what is that?"

"Oh no…I am not telling you. You are like Gossip Central." Edward said.

Edward caught Bella's eye and saw the worry in her eyes. He momentarily felt bad for making her think he doubted her fidelity but he would make her feel much better about it later.

Much better.

 *****IASS*****

"Hey."

Bella looked up from her dictation.

"Hey." She replied listlessly to Kate.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I think Edward thinks I am cheating." She said.

Kate spit out her coffee.

"Seriously?" She croaked.

"Yeah."

"And why does he think this?" Kate asked.

"I have been acting as if this whole lack of sex doesn't bother me and apparently he has bought it too well." Bella informed her.

"So if you are that worried, just give in." Kate advised.

"But then I would lose." Bella said.

"It seems to me that if he really thinks that you are screwing someone else that you stand to lose a whole hell of a lot more than a stupid bet…I thought that the stupid ignorant Bella was gone."

Bella thought for a moment.

"You are right. I am going to go find him now." Bella said.

"Just make sure you take him somewhere you won't be heard…you are really loud, Bella." Kate demanded.

Bella blushed.

"Shut it." She retorted.

 _Beep Beep Beep_

Bella looked down at her pager.

"Crap! It will have to wait until tonight." She sighed.

"Have Bree watch the Munchkin." Kate suggested.

"That is a great idea. Thanks Kate." She smiled as she went to meet the Trauma coming in.

It would have to wait. The only question was, could it?

 *****IASS*****

"Edward?" Bella called as she walked into her quiet, dark house. Bree had gladly taken Emma and would drop her off at daycare in the morning. She heard the muted sounds of the television and she followed it to her empty den. She caught movement out on the deck that overlooked the cliff…their cliff. She took a deep breath and went out to join him.

"Hey." She said softly.

He looked at her and smiled.

"Hey."

Silence washed over them.

Bella felt tears come to her eyes. She couldn't lose this. For the first time in her life, she was really happy. She wouldn't lose this.

Edward looked out over the lights of Seattle. He heard sniffling and he jerked his head to his wife.

Her head was down and her shoulders were shaking slightly. He pulled her to him swiftly.

"Hey…what is wrong? Bella?" He prompted.

"I…I…promise you…I swear to you…I am not cheating on you. I would never…I just…I am not…" She sobbed.

Edward felt shame wash over him in a quick and fluid motion. He had done this to her…he had made her feel this way.

"Bella, I know that. I know you would never do that and I never should have insinuated that you were." Edward said, comforting her.

"No…you think I am." She sobbed harder.

He picked her up and carried her into the house and onto their sofa. He rocked her gently and waited for her to calm down.

After five minutes, Bella raised her head up.

"I'm okay." She sniffed.

"I'm not." Edward said.

"Why?" Bella's breath hitched.

"I did this to you. I made you think…I know you are not cheating on me. I know that you would never because you are more honorable than I am. I was just so sexually frustrated that I thought if I made you think that…" Edward bit off and looked off.

"You made me think that so you could win?" Bella asked incredulously.

Edward nodded sheepishly.

"I am so sorry. I am so stupid and…it just wasn't the bet. I missed the connection we have…we haven't really touched in over a week because we know if we do, it is all over. I have missed you and I know it was my idea but we have already established that I am a stupid idiotic moron."

"You're rambling." She said.

"I know. You have rubbed off on me." He said smiling gently.

"This whole thing has been stupid." She admitted.

"Yeah." He sighed.

"Yeah." She agreed again.

"We could call it a tie…" Edward suggested.

"We could…Bree has Emma…" Bella informed him.

Suddenly Bella was yanked from the couch and thrown over Edward's shoulder and laughed the whole way as he rushed her upstairs to their bedroom.

He dumped her unceremoniously on the bed and she giggled at the look of unbridled passion in his cobalt eyes. He ripped his shirt and pants off, standing before her with his tented boxers on. Her breath caught. He was so damn hot.

She threw off her sweater and wrestled with her bra. He helped her by sliding her pants off, until she was lying there on their bed, her golden tresses spread out around her beautiful face like a halo, clad only in her black lace thong. Her emerald eyes were dark with lust and her mouth curved in a mysterious smile…reminiscent of the Mona Lisa…like she knew all the secrets of the world and would only show him. She looked at him like he was the only man in the world that mattered…the thought, like everything else about her, left him breathless and wanting more.

Bella wordlessly, with just a flicker in her eyes, urged him to join her. That was the basis of their connection…with just one look…he knew exactly what she wanted, what she needed. They were one…with no space between them…emotionally and carnally tied to each other.

He joined her, running his hands all over her soft supple skin, making her moan softly. He kissed her forehead gently, taking the time to breathe in her fragrant hair, letting it instantly calm him. He kissed her cheeks, her nose, her chin; raining down light soft lightning strikes in that it was so gently in touch but the electricity in just that simple kiss was enough to illuminate the entire city of Seattle.

Bella moaned. He was sucking on her clavicle, which was the most erotic feeling for her. It was her spot. If he even breathed on it, she was instantly soaked with desire. He had found that spot the very first night they had met, which is why, along with the tequila, that they had went all night long. And it was also why, he always went straight for it if he wanted to convince her of something.

She squirmed. She wanted him…all of him…right then. She didn't want to go slow. Slow was for when they had sex on a regular basis, not when they had taken a ten day break…no matter the reasons.

He was at her abdomen now, his tongue swirling around her naval. She shivered. He moved down to lick at the rim of her panties. He slowly swept her panties off, his tongue and mouth trailing behind the path as he threw them behind him and nipped his way back up. He suckled at her inner thigh and she bucked up. She felt him grin against her skin. His tongue traced along her soaked seam. She gasped. He lingered there with no firm pressure. And…she had had enough. She sat up swiftly. She yanked on his hair.

He looked up at his panting, lustful wife, who had him by his heart and currently, the hair on his head.

"Babe, the hair…" He smirked. He sat up gingerly, as she still had a hold on him. She let go and shoved him on his back. She withdrew his large, pulsing, aching cock through his boxers and caressed him. He groaned. She shifted until her dripping wet seam was directly over his massive cock and she sank down and took him into her…inch by inch.

They both groaned with satisfaction.

She was so tight…

He was so big…

She rocked on top of him slowly at first, then furiously. She did a figure eight pattern on top of him, which was a particular favorite of Edward's…something she had found out while in his car the night Stanley had caught them. He panted and grabbed her hips, slamming her up and down on his rod, their skin slapping against one another as they raced towards completion.

He grit his teeth and held off on his release, until she had hers. That was something Edward prided himself on…Bella would always have pleasure before him.

He felt her muscles contract on his steely member. He swiftly rolled her over and pounded into her, making her scream out in ecstasy. He followed seconds later. He collapsed, gasping for air, beside her.

She felt boneless…completely boneless.

"We should do that more often." She panted.

"Sex like that? Definitely." He agreed.

"No, I mean hold off on it…"

Edward looked at her.

"I don't think so." He said.

"But the sex was so great." She said.

"It is always great." He reminded her.

"I am just kidding Edward. I am so sleepy." She said, her voice drifting off.

He pulled the blankets over them and pulled her into his arms. He rested his chin on top of her head and breathed in. Everything was so perfect, right there, in that moment.

"I love you." He whispered.

 **Yes, Edward was a jerk. Men can be jerks. Yes, Bella was a jerk. Women can be jerks. Kate is...well, Kate. See you Sunday!**


	29. Chapter 29

**First off, thank you all so much for those of you who voted for me in the Twific Fandom Awards. I placed first for What About Now? ! I am so honored.**

 **My daughter didn't place in her pageant but she remained very level headed about it.**

 **So now I am back and we have about 13 more chapters left.**

"I love you." He whispered.

Bella wrenched her head up from his chest, sat up and looked at him in surprise.

"What?"

"I love you." He repeated.

"Oh…wow…you love me. Okay…I am not going to freak out…we are married and raising a kid together…you love me…seriously?" She rambled.

Edward laughed softly.

"You are surprised?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Well…I mean I was gone for a year and I just…left and you were with her and I just…yeah surprised."

"Just because you were gone and I was with someone else doesn't mean I didn't love you. I have always loved you. Three years ago you entered a bar and left with my heart and no matter what happened between now and then…that didn't change. The only question is…how do you feel about me?"

Bella swallowed noticeably.

"Um…I…um…"

Edward felt hurt wash over him.

"Sorry…I didn't mean to put you on the spot there. I am rushing you. My apologies…" He said, getting up.

Bella grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Wait! Don't go. I just…we don't talk about feelings and I was just…shocked…and…"

"Bella, we are married and we are raising a beautiful little girl but I wouldn't have married you if I didn't love you. That time you were gone I felt like a piece of me was missing and I just want to know if you feel the same way or if I was just the guy you used to get your niece."

"You were more than willing to marry me so don't put that off on me."

"You're right. I just thought you were happy." He said.

"I am. Happier than I ever thought possible. And I do love you. I have always loved you…through the drama and the nurse and everything in between. You are a part of me and that time away from you was necessary but it was the hardest thing I ever did- staying away from you. I used to ask James how you were because the others wouldn't tell me. He eventually stopped too when I would cry every time he updated me." She laughed softly.

"I am so sorry for everything. I never meant to hurt you." He said.

"Do know that is the first time you ever apologized to me for that?" She asked.

"I just realized that. I am an idiot." He said, his eyes downcast.

Bella put her fingers under his chin and raised his head up and forced him to look her in the eye.

"You are not the only idiot in this relationship." She reminded him gently.

"No?" He asked.

"No." She confirmed.

He trailed his fingers down her silken arm.

"So you love me, huh?" He asked.

Bella giggled and looked at him, tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, I love you."

"You know, only you and I can argue about whether we love each other or not." He smirked.

"I don't know about you but I don't want to argue anymore." She stated looking at him seductively.

He dragged her to him and kissed her deeply. He slipped his tongue into her warm cavern and she sucked on it sensuously. He moaned. She pushed him down and straddled him, her wetness leaving a slick trail on his abdomen as she settled into place. His erection bobbed against her lower back. She leaned forward to nip at his neck and he used the opportunity to slip inside her hot moist tight channel. She arched her back and moaned loudly.

"Ohhhh…Shit…Edward." She gasped.

He stilled, letting them both relish in their connection. Finally, she began moving slowly, carefully. He let her set the pace, forcing his hips to stay still. He gazed at her, so full of lust and awe and…love. She had her eyes closed, her breasts bobbing as she bounced frantically over his erection, her hair a messy halo around her delicate features…he started to feel the familiar beginning of his rapidly approaching orgasm. He gritted his teeth, closed his eyes and pushed it back, waiting until he felt her muscles tightening, strangling his cock like a vise…milking his orgasm like she was playing him like a violin.

She screamed above him and he forced his eyes open, not wanting to miss the chance to see her in the throes of her release. She collapsed on top of him, both of them spent and panting.

"Don't…want…to…move." She mumbled from her place on top of him, him still inside her.

"Fine by me." He said.

She laughed, but settled beside him.

She threaded her fingers through his.

"Edward?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you think we will always be this happy?" She asked uncertainly.

Edward forced her to look at him.

"I can't promise that we will never fight."

Bella snorted.

"Obviously." She said.

"But, I can promise that I will do everything in my power to make you as happy as possible…everyday…and that I will love you with my last dying breath and beyond." He whispered.

Bella gazed at him and then promptly burst out laughing.

He looked at her, slightly wounded.

"I'm sorry…just…that…so incredibly corny." She gasped in between giggles.

"Thanks. Really." He said dryly.

She grabbed his head and kissed him.

"I love you, too and all that other cheesy crap you said."

She laid back down and snuggled into him. Two minutes later, her snores were reverberating around there bedroom.

He looked at her wryly and then promptly reached for his earplugs. Thank god for wax.

 *****IASS****

Three weeks later, Bella was just finishing her rounds when she saw a brunette exiting out of the Chief's office.

"Alice!"

Alice grinned as she saw her sister for the first time in two months.

"It's so good to see you." Alice said, wrapping her arms around Bella and squeezing.

"What are you doing here? I mean I am glad you are here but I thought you still had another two weeks?" Bella rambled.

Alice laughed.

"I went ahead and just wrapped things up in Boston. I needed to be here, with my family -with you and Emma. How is she?"

Bella smiled serenely.

"She is just…wonderful and brilliant and funny and cute and amazing and just awesome." Bella breathed.

"Wow…Mommy Bella huh?" Alice smirked.

"Shut up…and I am not her mommy. I could never replace Rosalie and I would never try. So she will just call me Aunt Bella or Beh, as she calls me right now." Bella said.

Alice pondered this for a moment.

"Do you have a minute to sit and talk?" She asked finally.

"Yeah, I can make some time. I don't have surgery until eleven."

They walked into the cafeteria and sat down with coffee and muffins.

"What is on your mind, AllyCat?" Bella asked gently.

"What happens if down the road Emma calls you, Mommy or Edward, daddy?"

"Well…when that time comes, I will just tell her about Rosalie and Emmett." Bella decided.

"Bella, she isn't going to remember them. She will only know you and Edward as her parents. Aren't you worried that it will make her feel…different from other children when she has to go to parent's day and say this is my Aunt Bella and Uncle Edward, they are raising me because my drunk son of a bitch grandfather killed my parents?" Alice asked.

Bella sat for a minute gathering her thoughts.

"I don't for a minute want to replace Rosalie in Emma's heart so what do you think I should do? Take all the credit for bringing that amazing little girl into the world when the truth was, I couldn't wait to get away from her when she was born because she was a reminder of everything I never had with my father's shiny new family?" Bella demanded.

"You can't replace what Emma doesn't remember. Do I think you should wipe all traces of Rosalie and Emmett out of her life? No. But you should take the credit for making her what she will become. You and Edward are raising her and I think you should consider adoption." Alice recommended.

"What?" Bella asked shocked.

"You deserve it and Edward definitely deserves it."

"Why do you say that?"

"I have been thinking on this long and hard. What happens if you decide to leave Edward for whatever reason? He doesn't have any claim on her. He is simply her aunt's husband. He has no rights concerning Emma in the long run, but if you two adopted her then he would. He took in a child that is not his because he loves you…and I don't know Edward very well, but he seems like a great guy."

"He is." Bella agreed smiling.

"Then talk to him about this. Just think on it." Alice suggested.

"Okay, now do you have a key to Ros…I mean…your house?" Bella asked changing the subject.

"Yes and it is yours, not mine. Thanks for letting me stay there."

"Actually, it is ours. I had you put on the deed. So happy homecoming!"

Alice squealed.

"You mean…I co own a house…not renting a crapartment…but an actually house?"

Bella nodded smiling.

Alice threw her arms around Bella.

"Alice…can't…breathe." Bella gasped.

"Sorry. I am just so excited!"

"I know someone you will get along with very well…I will have to introduce you." Bella said thinking of happy go lucky Bree. "Come on, I will give you a tour before my surgery and then you can get settled in and join Emma, Edward and I for supper."

"You won't be cooking this dinner, right?" Alice asked hesitantly.

"Look, I told you, I didn't know you were allergic to eggs." Bella defended herself.

Alice giggled.

"Hives were nothing compared to barfing them back up…that tasted almost as bad as them going down the first time…"

Bella hit her on her arm.

"Bitch!"

"Awww…I missed you, too." Alice said softly.

"Me too, Ally."

She was glad to have her sister home.

 **Alice is home! The whole gang is here!**

 **And...moist. I know everyone LOVES that word...*snort***


	30. Chapter 30

**Sorry, it's late. It's been a long day at work and I almost feel asleep. Thanks for the kind words.**

Edward was standing at the Nurse's station talking to a nurse about his patient when he heard a vaguely familiar voice.

"Emma…come here you little rugrat." The voice said laughingly.

"Eh! Eh!" Emma squealed as she toddled fast towards him.

He scooped her into his arms and kissed her on her head.

"What do you think you are doing Ms. Emma?" He asked her playfully.

She cocked her head and grinned.

"I wun." She stated proudly.

Edward laughed.

"I see that. Now, who are you running from?" He asked.

Suddenly a brunette sprinted into view, gasping for air. She sighed in relief when she saw Emma safely ensconced in Edward's arms.

"She…is fast." She said, still gasping.

Edward looked at her in bemusement.

"Oh. You probably don't recognize me without the hair down and the runny nose and watery tearful eyes…I mean we only met once…no twice and neither were very happy occasions and I am not trying to kidnap her or anything…not that I wouldn't want her…I mean she is so sweet and cute and of course you know that…"

Edward interrupted her.

"You're Alice." He stated.

Her eyes widened.

"Oh…you have a great memory…I do too…a photographic one. Which was really helpful in med school." She rambled.

"No, I vaguely remember your face, however you are a lot like Bella."

"How so? We look nothing alike."

"No, but you both ramble like there is no tomorrow." He said wryly.

Alice put a hand over her mouth in embarrassment.

'Yeah, my dad always said it was a lot like him." She said.

"I prefer to think you got it from Bella if you don't mind."

"Oh, of course. You probably hate my father because of what he did to Emma."

"No, I hate him for what he did to Bella." He stated evenly.

"Oh…yeah." She fiddled with her ponytail.

"When do you start work?" He said changing the subject.

"Oh…um…Monday. That will give me time to get settled in the house Bella has so graciously decided to let me live in." She replied.

"That's great. I love that Bella and Emma will have family here with them." Edward smiled.

"Well, Bella said I could take Emma with me and I will bring her back to the hospital when you both get off so I can follow you to your house. Apparently, you are cooking dinner." Alice informed him.

"Oh, thanks for letting me know." Edward laughed.

"You're welcome. Come on Emma Bear, we are going shopping." Alice took Emma from Edward.

"I'll see you later…and Edward?"

Edward raised his eyebrow.

"Thanks, you know for making her happy. She was really miserable without you and now…she's not." Alice said softly.

"It's my pleasure." Edward breathed, his throat thick with a lump of emotion.

Alice nodded and took Emma to the elevators.

"Emma, you have the most luscious new daddy." She whispered to the smiling toddler. "Now, if we could just make it official."

 *****IASS*****

"Alice seems…nice." Edward said to Bella that night as they were walking to their car.

"Crap! I forgot to tell you…" She said, slapping her hand to her forehead.

"Tell me what? That she was here, that she had Emma or that I was cooking dinner for all of us tonight?" Edward said laughing.

"All of the above…" She said sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize, it's fine. I don't mind cooking, I do it practically every night, what's one more mouth to feed…unless she eats as much as you do…"

Bella glared at him.

"What? I'm just saying." He grinned.

"Well stop saying or no dessert for you." She warned.

"Hmmm…dessert huh? I love dessert." He smirked, moving closer to her and pinning her to the car with his body.

"And here I thought you were a health nut." She murmured, licking her lips seductively.

"I like to think of you as my own personal bowl of Muesli." He said, his lips a hair from hers.

She backed up and blinked.

"Muesli? You are comparing me to the most tasteless food ever made?"

"Well, I enjoy it."

"Yeah, you and no one else." She retorted.

Edward grinned.

"Exactly." He said right before slamming his mouth on hers. She giggled before moaning softly. Only Edward would think like that. Possessive bastard.

A throat softly cleared behind them.

Bella broke the kiss and looked over Edward's shoulder.

"Hey Alice.' She said laughing at the embarrassed look on her sister's face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just thinking about the last time I got laid." Alice said.

"Okay, that is my cue to get in the car." Edward winced and retracted himself from Bella. Bella laughed and waved to Emma in the backseat of Alice's car.

"Jealous?" Bella asked Alice.

"Um…yeah…one year is a long time for a dry spell." Alice sighed.

"Don't I know it…well, just follow us home so you can eat."

"Well don't make it sound like you can't wait to get rid of me or anything…" Alice said disgruntled.

"Aw Ally, I love that you are here but the sooner you eat, the sooner Edward gets dessert." Bella said smiling.

"What is Edward eating for dessert?" Alice asked confused.

"Muesli…" Bella winked, getting into the car with Edward. They waited for Alice to get in hers before leading the way.

"Muesli? Who the hell eats Muesli?" Alice mused to herself.

 *****IASS*****

How was the Muesli?" Alice asked the next morning as she rushed into the elevator.

Bella giggled.

"Muesli? Gross." Kate said.

"Actually it was good…really _really_ good." Bella said.

Kate looked at her with suspicion.

"You don't eat Muesli…what is that code for?" She asked.

Bella gave her a knowing look.

"Oh, that is just sick." Kate spat.

"Okay, I am so lost." Alice admitted.

"Me too." Bree piped in.

"It is code for sex with Edward." Kate informed them loudly.

"Okay…ew…I didn't really want to know that." Alice groaned.

"Blame Kate." Bella shrugged.

"No…I blame you for marrying him." Kate shot back.

"Are we going to go over this again? I love him, he rocks in bed, he is a great father. So lay off! I'm not telling you again." Bella reminded her. Kate rolled her eyes but remained silent.

"Speaking of father, have you seen ours?" Alice asked.

Bella glared at her.

"No." She said shortly. "Have you went to see Daddy Dearest in the slammer?"

"No. I got a letter, though, two weeks ago asking me to testify in the trial."

"What? Why?" Bella asked.

The elevator door chimed and opened and Kate and Bree slipped out quietly.

"He wants me to do a character reference for him I guess." Alice responded.

"Are you going to do it?" Bella asked.

"I don't know. He got into a car and killed my sister and brother in law…what kind of person does that…father or not?" Alice asked sadly.

Bella paused in her anger. She realized that Alice didn't have anyone…her sister and Emmett, her mother were all gone. Her father…the daddy she had grown up with had killed two of them. That only left her and Emma and Edward. She pulled Alice into a hug.

"I am here for you, no matter what you decide to do. I, however, want to see him rot in hell but I understand what you are going through or rather, I empathize…" Bella said.

"Thanks." She sniffed.

"Hey! I was looking for…" Edward stopped when he saw Alice's face. "I'm sorry…am I interrupting?"

"No! It's fine. You are family, brother dear. I better get to work. My resident is Denali…"

"Oh god. I am so sorry for that." Edward said.

Bella elbowed him.

"That is my friend, Kate, the one that was just in here with Bree. She is a bit of a hard ass and very demanding and cutthroat but you should be fine?" She asked rather than told her because she had seen Kate's interns cry more than once.

Edward snorted.

Alice looked worried.

"Perfect." She groaned walking away. 'Welcome to Seattle…daddy is in jail, your sister is using breakfast cereal as an aphrodisiac, you haven't gotten laid and your resident is a ball busting bitch…" She muttered as she walked away.

Bella laughed.

"Okay." She said turning her attention to Edward. "What can I do for you?"

"I know what you can do _to_ me." He said waggling his eyebrows.

Bella rolled her eyes.

"I need your help with a surgery." He informed her after seeing he wouldn't be getting any action in the friendly though overused on call room this morning. But hey, there was always after lunch.

"Okay, I will meet you after rounds." She said, kissing his cheek.

He watched her go.

"Man, you are so pussy whipped." Jasper said as he walked up.

"Shut up." Edward said.

"I just saw this cute new intern…I heard the poor thing got Denali. I should be available to make her feel better later." Jasper drawled.

Edward looked at him sharply.

"No."

"No. What?" Jasper asked.

"New intern is off limits to you." Edward repeated.

"Why, Dad?" Jasper asked sarcastically.

"She is 24 and new in town and has been through a lot and syphilis is not a great welcoming gift." Edward said.

"What is up with you, you act as if this is one of your sisters or something…"

"She is."

"Nooo... she isn't. I know your sisters…I have slept with all of them and…you probably weren't supposed to know that…" Jasper said, wincing.

Edward glared at him.

"She is Bella's sister."

"Ooh, I shall call her Little Swan." Jasper announced.

"Man, I am serious, please don't go all manwhore on her…" Edward said.

Jasper looked at him.

"You're serious."

"Yes."

"Okay then, man, I won't dip the pen in the ink…but I will flirt. What if she throws herself at me?"

Edward laughed.

"I am hoping she has much better taste than that." Edward said wryly.

'That was cold Cullen, really cold." Jasper said, walking away with a wink.

 *****IASS*****

The day dragged on and Bella found herself wanting to go see Emma at 4 o'clock. She made her way down to the daycare and looked in the window. She grinned at the sight that awaited her.

Edward was on the floor at the daycare with kids climbing all over him, Stanley's son, Brian and Emma included. He was so in his element.

"Okay, rule number one kids…don't pull the hair…it takes a long time for it to look like this, rule number two…no hitting, and finally watch where you are stepping…okay? Now come get me." He told them seriously.

Bella walked into the room and stood next to the teachers and some parents.

Megan, one of the teachers, walked up to her.

"He is so good with them. It always makes their day when he comes up here."

"He does this a lot?"

"Three or four times a week…whenever he can get away from work." Megan informed her.

Bella looked at Edward again. He was so good with them.

"Is that your husband?" A blond woman asked her.

"Yeah. He is."

"He is so good with your daughter. You couldn't have found a better father if you had tried." The woman informed her.

Bella forced a smile on her face.

She was right. She had found the best possible man to be Emma's father.

Now she just had to see how to make that official.

 **Thanks for reading...**


	31. Chapter 31

**Short, sweet but necessary. I will update again tonight. Thank you.**

Bella nervously checked her phone once again. She was waiting on the call from the lawyer's office today. She had made an appointment earlier in the week and they had to review her request and let her know what she needed to bring tomorrow to get things started in Edward's adoption process. She hadn't talked to him yet about it, instead opting to keep it a surprise and giving it to him as a birthday present. His birthday was next month and he would be forty-two. What would be a better present than becoming a father officially, if not biologically?

"Hey." Edward said coming up behind her and putting his arms around her. He frowned when she jumped.

"Oh, hey." She said.

"What's wrong?' He asked.

'What? Nothing." She said forcing a smile. "I'm fine."

Edward groaned. Oh god, she was 'fine'? Here we go again, he thought.

"Okay." He said instead, making a mental note to find out what was bothering her. "Want to get lunch today?"

"Um…no. I have plans already." She said.

"Oh." _With who?_

The confusion must have shown on his face because she forced another smile.

"I am having lunch with Ellen…Emmett's mom." She informed him.

"Oh! Is that why you are all nervous and jumpy?" He asked.

"Yeah." One of many reasons she thought. "I just hope she thinks I am doing a good job is all."

"You are doing an excellent job,Bella. Emma couldn't have asked for a better mother." He said supportively.

She gave him a genuine smile this time. They both looked down as her pager went off. She gave him a quick kiss and jetted off.

 *****IASS*****

Three hours and a trauma later, she was at the entrance of the hospital watching Ellen McCarty walk in.

"Ellen!" She called, quickly walking over and hugging her.

"Bella. You are looking well." Ellen smiled at her.

Bella fiddled with her watch.

"Thanks." She said, forcing a quick smile.

Ellen regarded her silently.

"Well…you invited me here, so I am figuring it has something to do with Emma. Is she okay?" She asked.

"Yeah. She is…amazing." Bella breathed. She shifted her weight from foot to foot, fighting at the sick feeling in her stomach.

"You look like you are going to vomit." Ellen said bluntly.

"Yeah, I feel like I am going to." Bella admitted.

"Let's sit down." Ellen suggested.

Bella looked around at the crowded waiting area.

"Why don't we go into a conference room?" Bella suggested instead.

Ellen nodded her consent and followed her. She had a seat in the chair that Bella indicated. Bella sat opposite her and continued to tap her foot and play with her watch band, clasping and unclasping it.

"How have you been feeling?" Bella blurted out.

"Better. I am in remission health wise. Emotionally…I am still reeling." She admitted.

"Yeah. Me too." Bella whispered, tears springing to her eyes at the thought of Rosalie. "Alice moved here last week."

"That is great. Now why don't you tell me what you are skirting around?" Ellen suggested kindly, a small smile playing at her lips.

"Straight to the point, huh?" Bella joked weakly.

Ellen put a hand on hers, stilling her constant movement.

"Okay. I got married the week after Rosalie and Emmett's funeral. I kind of had to in order to get Emma. He is a great man and he is so good with her…"

"Edward?" Ellen asked.

Bella looked at her, surprised.

"I am not blind…yet." Ellen said. "I saw the sparks flying the day of the funeral. He adores you."

"Yes, he does. And he adores Emma, but the fact is…that if I were to take her away from him, I could…he has no legal ties to her…" Bella stopped, taking a deep breath.

Ellen sat back as realization washed over her.

"You want to adopt Emma." She said.

"Yeah, I guess I do. I mean I am her legal guardian but…yeah. I know that this is a lot to process. She is Emmett's daughter and I am not trying to take that away, but…" She paused again, a stifled sob emitting from her mouth.

"He's gone." Ellen finished for her, her eyes bright as well.

"Yeah." Bella whispered.

Ellen was silent for a while, deep in thought. Bella just waited patiently. Suddenly Ellen leaned forward, placing her arms on the table.

"Why ask me? I mean you have all the cards here. You took her in when Alice and I couldn't. You don't have to have my permission." Ellen asked.

"I would never do something like this without your blessing or at least your knowledge of it." Bella stressed to her.

Ellen smiled.

"I know, Dear and that is why I knew without a shadow of a doubt that you were the right person to raise my granddaughter to be the strong and respectful person I know she can be. You have my blessing. All I ask is that I am allowed to be involved in all her milestones and her accomplishments as long as I am living. I want to always be her grandmother."

"Of course." Bella said earnestly. "I would never take that away from you."

"I know you wouldn't. Now let's go see my granddaughter."

"Absolutely. She will be so excited to see you." Bella said, leading the way.

"Bella."

Bella turned to Ellen.

"Let her call you, Mommy and Edward, Daddy. Every little girl needs that."

Bella began crying and launched herself into Ellen's arms. Ellen comforted her.

"Just always let her know how much they loved her."

"I will." Bella promised.

That was one promise she would always keep.

 ***tear***


	32. Chapter 32

**Thanks for all the love! Almost to 1200 reviews!**

 **Thanks to those who pointed out my typo last chapter. I have went back and fixed it.**

"Dr. Cullen? Dr. Cullen?"

Bella looked up abruptly at the receptionist who was looking at her oddly.

"Oh! Sorry. The name…it's still new." Bella explained.

"Oh…that is okay. Mr. Easterling will see you now." She said.

Bella took a deep breath.

"Thanks." She got up and smoothed down her pants and sweater. She entered a plush office where who she assumed was the lawyer sat, smiling at her kindly. He rose upon her entrance and extended his hand to her. She grasped it lightly.

"It's nice to meet you, Dr. Cullen." He said.

"Oh please. Call me Bella." She told him.

"Okay, Bella. Please have a seat." He said, gesturing to one of the chairs.

She sank down gratefully. He put folded his hands over his desk.

"What can I do for you today?"

"I am here about adoption." She informed him.

"You want to adopt a child? You would normally go to an adoption agency for that. I can refer you." He said confused.

Bella was also confused.

"I sent over my request and information yesterday Mr. Easterling."

"Oh. My partner must have it. He is out sick today. My apologies. Please fill me in if you don't mind."

"I gained custody of my niece two months ago when my sister Rosalie and her husband Emmett were killed in a car accident caused by my biological father. Ellen, Emmett's mom, was fighting cancer and my youngest sister is just starting her residency so it made sense for me to take her. I was informed that it would help my case if I was married, so I did…to my ex boyfriend." Bella paused to take a breath.

"So you want a divorce?" Mr. Easterling asked, mischievously.

Bella blushed under his rather interested gaze.

"No. I am very happy with my husband. However, I want him to have legal rights, too." She explained.

He pondered that for a moment.

"That shouldn't be a problem. Why isn't he here today with you?"

"It's a surprise for his birthday in three weeks. I thought I could get everything squared away so all he had to do was sign and have it formalized by a judge."

"Sure. What about you?" He asked.

"What about me?" She asked.

"Well, you are here legal guardian but adoption is a little different. It is making her yours officially."

"Is there really a difference?" She asked confused.

"Yes, a guardianship can be terminated, an adoption can not. Once you have adopted a child, no one can take the child from you, unless you are proven unfit. It is binding and permanent."

Bella sat back, her mind reeling.

"Okay, yeah. I want to adopt her, too." She said.

Mr. Easterling smiled.

"Okay, I just need some information. Name of potential father?"

"Dr. Edward Cullen."

"Hmmm…brain surgeon?" He joked.

"Yes, actually."

"I didn't stand a chance, huh?" He winked.

Bella laughed.

"No, you didn't."

The rest of the initial paperwork took thirty minutes to finish and Bella left with a promise from Mr. Easterling that he would call when it was ready to pick up.

In one month, Emma Swan McCarty would be Emma Swan McCarty Cullen.

 *****IASS*****

"No."

"Emma…" Bella said, warningly. "Eat your supper."

"No. No eat." She shook her head stubbornly.

"Wonder where she gets that from?" Edward said, amused as he leaned in the kitchen doorway.

Bella mock glared at him.

"Must be you." She said, sassily.

Edward smiled wistfully.

"As much as I wish that were true, there is no possible way. You on the other hand…" He ducked as the kitchen towel flew at him.

"I have always heard that certain traits are picked up the more time a person spends with another. And since you two are practically joined at the hip…" She said.

"Well in that case, it is all my fault." He conceded.

"I thought you would see it my way." She said.

"Always." He walked to the table and sat down with them, sighing as he did so.

Bella focused her attention on him. Something was off.

"What's wrong?" She said.

"Lost a patient today. A kid." He whispered brokenly.

"Oh, Edward." She said, putting her hand on his and squeezing.

"He was playing in his tree house and he fell. He was four, Bella, four and his life is over. His head was a mess and I tried…"

Bella grabbed Emma out of her high chair and they both plopped into Edward's lap.

"Hey. You can't focus on this. We lose people, even kids. No one is immortal, Edward. And you are not God. You can't save everyone. You can't let this get you down. You tried to save him and you couldn't. It's not your fault. And at the end of the day, all you can do is come home to me and Emma and be thankful for what you have in your life." She reached up and wiped his tears.

"When did you get so smart?" He asked her.

"Something else that rubs off when you spend time with someone." She said. "Emma is a genius." She deadpanned through her emotion.

Edward chuckled.

"Yes she is. She got that from her aunt." He said.

He sighed and enveloped them both in his arms and they stayed that way for several hours just reveling in the fact that they were a family.

 *****IASS*****

Bella took a deep breath and mentally went over her checklist once again.

Food (made by Bree)…check

Plates, tablecloths and cutlery…check

Cake (made by Bree)…check

Nervous, nauseous horny wife in a hot dress…check, check and check

Everything was set for the quests to arrive for Edward's forty-second surprise birthday party at Joe's. She held it here for practical and sentimental reasons. Practical because it was right near the hospital and she wouldn't have to clean up afterwards and sentimental because she met Edward here.

The bell rang signaling someone entering the bar. Bella glanced behind her and spotted Kate.

"Hey. Thanks for coming." Bella said.

"Yeah, yeah. I could be digging in someone's chest right now, not singing happy freaking birthday to Oldieward." She grumbled.

"Okay..." Bella said, rolling her eyes at her person.

Alice, James and Bree entered then, followed by Riley and Stanley. The Chief and Jasper were getting Edward here by talking him into drinks after surgery. His actual birthday was tomorrow so he didn't suspect anything.

"And this is tequila. This is your aunt's favorite drink." She heard Joe say to Emma behind her.

"Joe…knock it off. This is a non-dark and twisty baby. Don't corrupt her." She said.

Joe gave her a look.

"You are friends with Denali, Hunter and Whitlock and you are worried I am going to corrupt her?" He pointed out.

"Good point." She conceded.

"You have a baby…in a bar." Bree said in shock.

"Yes Tinkerbell, that is a baby and this is a bar." Kate said, rolling her eyes.

"Shut it, Oscar the Grouch." Bree hissed.

Alice giggled. Kate glared. Alice stopped.

"Stop intimidating her. You are not at work right now and we are here to celebrate so behave." Bella hissed.

Kate raised an eyebrow.

"On edge much?"

"Yes. I am nervous about his present. I think he will like it."

"Just give him sex; you can't go wrong with that." Kate said.

Bella rolled her eyes.

"He gets that all the time anyway."

"What did you give him?" Bree asked.

"It's a surprise." Alice said.

Everyone looked at Alice.

"She knows and I don't?" Kate said.

"Yes. It was her idea." Bella said calmly.

"Whatever. Joe give me a shot. I need to be numb for this." Kate demanded.

Joe extended Emma to Kate.

"Oh heck no. That kid hates me. Give her to her fake mommy." She said.

Alice reached for her instead.

"I will take her. Yes, I will. I missed my Emma. Such a pretty girl." She crooned to the little girl who grinned at her aunt.

"Oh look, Tinkerbell take two." Kate said.

"Will you stop it?" Bella begged.

"Sorry Bella, bad day." She apologized.

"Major Hottie?" Bella guessed sitting next to her.

"Yeah."

"Did you invite him?"

"No."

The doorbell chimed again.

"Good thing I did...Speak of the Devil." Bella singsonged, getting up to let Garrett sit down.

She walked over to the rest of the group and played with Emma's hair. She checked her watch and as if on cue her phone beeped indicating a text from Jasper.

 _On way…ready?_

 _Yep, 10-4_

 _What u wearin?_

Bella rolled her eyes

 _Hurry up you perv_

"They are on their way." She announced.

Joe dimmed the lights and Bella held her breath.

"Is Joe's closed?" Edward asked from a distance.

"There are cars in the parking lot so I will say…no." Jasper said.

Edward entered first.

"Surprise!"

Edward stood shock still and let his eyes take everything in. The decorations, the food, his friends and his beautiful wife holding Emma, looking at him with such love and adoration that it took his breath away. He grabbed her and kissed her deeply, embracing them both. He was overcome with emotion.

"You did all this for me?" He whispered.

"Yeah, do you know anyone else turning 42 tomorrow?" She asked.

"I love you." He said.

"I know. I love you, too." She hugged him and then handed him Emma while she played hostess.

He mingled with guests and he ate and he laughed and he reminisced. He opened his presents…a gift card to an outdoors store, a bottle of champagne and an upcoming fishing trip that everyone chipped in on. Alice brought hers to him but asked him to wait to open it as Bella's coincided with it. He nodded and then looked to his suddenly nervous pale wife.

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah. I have had this planned for a month and I think you will like it. If not, it is nonrefundable, but it practically has a lifetime guarantee so…"

She handed him a file folder. He opened it slowly. Inside there were legal documents.

 _Certificate of Adoption_

He stopped breathing. It was adoption papers for one Emma Swan McCarty Cullen.

He looked up quickly and looked at the blurred image of his wife.

"Bella." He breathed.

Her eyes filled with tears.

"Really?" He asked.

"Really. We just have to go before a judge and sign and it is official. She will be our daughter."

Everyone gasped and the room flooded with emotion. He got up and grabbed her and crushed her in a hug.

"This means the world to me. You two are my world." He said against her hair.

"The same goes for us." He pulled away and looked at Alice's gift and opened it.

It was a hand carved sign that said…

 _The Cullens_

 _Edward_

 _Bella_

 _Emma_

"There is room for however many more places you might need in the future." Alice said.

Edward pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you. Thanks to all of you. Last year at this time, I was drowning myself in Scotch and barely making it through the day and now I am surrounded by friends and family and…" His voice broke. "…my beautiful wife and daughter. Thank you so much."

Everyone clapped and cheered as he took his new family into his arms and embraced them yet again.

 **Adoption is probably not that easy BUT when I wrote this six almost seven years ago, I did consult a friend that was a social worker. However, I call fiction for the facts that are incorrect. So no nitpicking! LOL**


	33. Chapter 33

**We have passed 1200! And I got so many reviews last chapter. Thank you so much.**

 **So, it was the littlest BitterHarpy's birthday today. She is 12 going on 22. She is responsible for much of my gray hair...**

 **Anyway, enjoy and I will see you tomorrow.**

"Bella, you are sick. Work is not an option when you have a temperature of 102. I don't care how much you argue with me." Edward ordered to his sick wife.

It was four weeks since his party and life was just perfect. The adoption was finalized and he couldn't be happier.

"But I stayed home yesterday and the day before that. They are going to fire me." She whined.

"Bella, the Chief adores you. Your job is safer than mine. So stay home and rest. I will see about getting you on an antibiotic. This is dragging on longer than necessary."

Bella just glared at him through feverish glassy eyes.

"You will thank me when you feel better." Edward told her.

"Don't count on it." She said grumpily.

He understood her attitude. He had been forced to keep Emma away from her so that their daughter didn't get sick. Alice and Bree were helping him with her when the daycare didn't have her, as well as checking in with Bella to make sure she was taken care of. Not to mention, he wasn't sleeping next to her. It was exhausting for all of them.

"Bella, if you are not better by tomorrow I would feel better taking you in and getting you checked." He said, hesitantly.

"Edward, you are a brain surgeon. If you can't diagnose me then why are you still practicing. I have the flu. My body aches, I am feverish, I am throwing up and I am coughing. Classic signs. Give me an antibiotic, some Advil, some chicken soup and a puke bucket and go to work." She ordered.

"Coming right up." He agreed, heading down to the kitchen to get the items for her. Her bossiness would be a turn on if it wasn't for the vomiting.

He quickly gave her all the items and then kissed her on the cheek, he didn't give a damn if he got it or not…he had to have some physical contact with her.

She smiled weakly and burrowed down further into the covers.

He shut the door behind him, got Emma ready and then left for work.

 *****IASS*****

At four o' clock that afternoon, he scrubbed out. He was heading home in an hour and was thinking of what to pick up for dinner.

Jasper burst in the scrub room.

"Where's the fire?" He chuckled.

The look on Jasper's face shut him up.

"What it is?" He asked, dread filling his whole body.

"It's Bella …she was brought in…"

Edward didn't give him a chance to finish the sentence. He raced towards the ER, Jasper hot on his heels. He opted to take the stairs, not waiting for the elevator.

He rushed into the ER.

"Where is she?" He barked to an unsuspecting nurse.

"Who?" She asked.

"My wife." He yelled.

"Edward! Over here." Alice exclaimed.

He went to her immediately.

"Where is she?" He asked.

"She's in here." She said, pointing the exam room behind her. He pushed past her and stormed in.

Bella was pale on the exam table, but she and Dr. Stanley both looked at him, amused at the thunderous and worried expression on his face.

"What do you want?" Stanley asked.

Edward ignored her and went to Bella, checking her over. Stanley slapped at his hands.

"Back off. Let me do my job. Your job is to sit here and wait with your wife. I will be right back Bella with the lab results. Damn fools." She muttered as she left.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Alice came to check on me and I got up to go to the bathroom and I passed out. I just got so dizzy. It freaked her out and she called an ambulance…an ambulance Edward. I was brought in here like…like…a patient." She said disgusted.

He laughed.

"Bella, you are a patient. Well, I wanted you in here…" He broke off at her glare.

"Not funny." She said.

"Well you seem better already." He commented.

"Yeah the IV is helping. I guess I became dehydrated with all the vomiting."

"Yeah, but you only threw up a few times…" He looked at the guilty look on her face. "Bella!"

"I might have thrown up more than I admitted to. I'm sorry. I didn't want to make a big deal of it."

"I can't take care of you properly if you aren't honest with me." He objected.

"Well, I am not used to anyone taking care of me."

"That is never going to be an issue again, so don't downplay your sicknesses with me anymore."

"Okay, fine. What do you think is wrong with me?" She asked.

"I don't know. Probably just a bad case of the flu." He said.

The door opened and closed.

"Wrong." Stanley said.

"Well, then what is it?" Bella asked impatiently.

"Congratulations. You two have procreated." Stanley said dryly.

"What?" He asked.

"WHAT!" She exclaimed. "How the hell is that possible?"

Both Stanley and Edward looked at her with their eyebrows raised.

"Well, I know how it happened, but I am on the pill. The pill is my friend. I never miss my pill." Bella said.

"Well, the pill is only 99 percent effective." Stanley said.

"No. It is supposed to work, that is its job…to work. Not to get me pregnant. I can't be pregnant. We have a child. She isn't even two yet. We can't do this. It is way too much. I just got married three months ago, we just adopted Emma…a BABY! Seriously?" She started to gasp and pant.

Edward grabbed for the oxygen and applied the mask over her face and turned it on.

"Slow deep breaths, Bella…slow deep breaths. In and out. In and out." He soothed.

She glared at him.

"Yeah, you going in and out is how I wound up pregnant." She said gasping.

He grinned.

"I know." He said proudly. He knew she was just freaking out and once she came to terms with it, she would be excited and happy.

"However it happened and can I just say…nasty images in my head…I need to hear the heartbeat and see if additional tests are required." Stanley said, as she grabbed the Doppler and the warmed jelly. She walked over to Bella and raised up her gown, applied the jelly and place the probe on her abdomen. She moved it around a little.

 _Whoosh Whoosh Whoosh Whoosh Whoosh Whoosh_

"There it is. Your baby's heartbeat." Stanley said, sounding proud.

Bella removed her oxygen mask and gripped Edward's hand tightly.

"It's really loud." She said in awe.

"It is. It's very strong. That is good. I don't have an ultrasound machine down here but I do suggest going up to OB and making an appointment. You will need prenatal treatment and vitamins." Stanley informed them, putting away the supplies. She turned back to them and smiled.

They weren't listening to a word she had said. They were gazing at each other…in shock, in adoration, in thanks, in love. Lost in each other.

This was the holy grail of marriage, she thought. She wrote out Bella's orders and slipped out quietly, unnoticed by the other occupants in the room.

"A baby." Bella whispered.

"A baby." He confirmed.

"Wow."

"Wow."

"Can we do this? I mean, are we strong enough for this? We have a twenty month old and I am just learning how to be a good mother…"

Edward placed a finger on her lips.

"We can do this. We are going to do this. I will be here with you every step of the way…for every bout of morning sickness, for every craving, for every back rub and foot rub, for every hormonal outburst…and knowing you, I am sure there will be many. I will be here." He told her.

Bella nodded and smiled at him softly.

"Okay. We can do this." She said.

"Let's get you up and go make an appointment. I want this pregnancy to be as easy as possible for you."

Bella waited while Edward removed the IV and then slowly got up and dressed. As they exited out of the exam room, they stopped in stunned silence at they took in the people waiting in the hall.

"What are you all doing out here? Don't you have jobs?" Bella asked Jasper, Alice, Kate, Bree, James and Riley.

"We wanted to make sure you were alright." Alice said. "Are you alright?"

"She is up and walking. What do you think, Allypedia." Kate said rolling her eyes.

"She wasn't talking to you, Denali." Jasper injected.

Edward shot him a warning glance over Bella's head. Jasper backed up from his close proximity to Alice.

"So? What is wrong with you?" Bree asked. "Is it the flu? Oh, or is it just stress that just caught up to you cause you know how you are Bella."

"I am fine. Nothing that won't correct itself." Bella informed them.

"Several months from now." Edward said, smiling from ear to ear.

Everyone looked at him in confusion.

"Why is he grinning? He looks like he knocked you up or something." Kate said.

Bella stayed silent and Edward grinned wider.

"He knocked you up?!" Kate yelled.

"Yeah." Bella confirmed.

"Oh my god! This is wonderful!" Alice exclaimed.

"Way to go, Cullen. Didn't know you had it in you. Pun intended." Jasper said.

"A baby! I call dibs on planning the shower." Bree squealed.

"Congrats guys." James said.

"I am happy for you." Riley agreed.

"You know you are going to get all fat and stretched, right?" Kate said.

Bella nodded.

Kate sighed and gave her a hug.

"I still don't babysit or change diapers."

"I know, Kate, and just for the record, I am too scared to leave any more of my babies with you." Bella said hugging her back.

"Well, I hate to break up the moment but we have to get up to OB to make an appointment. Thanks guys. We will all get together soon for dinner." Edward said.

Then he took his wife by the hand and led her to their destination. He was taking no chances with their new baby's well being.

He was going to be a daddy again…this time from the start.

 **Several of you wanted it...so there you are. Can't say I don't deliver.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Thanks for all the love. I adore you all.**

Edward was walking out of his patient's room two weeks later when he spotted Bella rushing out of the OR clutching her mouth with both hands and heading for the bathroom. He started after her and saw Stanley doing the same.

"What happened?" He asked her.

"She came this close to vomiting in an open body cavity. Don't think my patient would have appreciated that very much." Stanley informed him.

"We are seeing the doctor this afternoon and I will ask her to put Bella on some anti-nausea meds." He told Stanley with a sigh.

He entered the ladies' restroom and smiled hesitantly at the nurse in there. She smiled and waved him on in. One good thing about people knowing your business; they didn't question much. He went to stall the nurse indicated and wet a paper towel before knocking on the door.

"Bella?"

"I hate you. Just for this moment, I hate you." Bella said, glaring at him.

"Why is that exactly?" Edward said, hiding his grin.

"Your impregnated me with a fetus who hates the smell of blood. So I am pretty sure that surgeon is not on the list of professions for this child." Bella growled. 'I mean it, Edward, if I get close to a wound or in surgery, I lose it. Why can't I have an aversion to your fish for God's sake? Why the one thing I come in contact with every day? I can't do my job if I am going to hurl on the patients."

"Are you finished?" Edward asked her.

She hissed at him.

"God, it is going to be a long pregnancy." He mumbled to himself.

He needed to learn volume control.

"What did you just say?" She yelled.

"Um…" He was suddenly fearful for his life.

"Are you insinuating that I am hormonal?"

"No. Of course I am not. You are a beautiful, young, wonderful, amazing…skinny…even tempered woman and I am so thrilled to be married to you." He gushed.

She hit him upside his head.

"Liar! So help me God, Edward I will stick you on the sofa for the remainder of this pregnancy if you don't shut the hell up." She threatened.

"Duly noted." He gulped, while finding himself oddly aroused.

Mean Bella was hot.

"It is time for the appointment with your new OB, you want to head over there?" He asked and then winced to see what her reaction to that comment was.

"Sure! Let's go." She said cheerfully, heading out of the bathroom.

Edward watched her go and felt like banging his head against the door. Instead he followed her.

 *****IASS*****

"Okay, do you want to see the baby?" Dr. Baldwin asked, after she had finished her initial workup and pelvic exam.

"Yeah. Can we?" Bella breathed.

"Of course. Since you are not sure when your last menstrual cycle was, this will tell us approximately how far along you are. Though I have to say, by the size of your uterus and your abdomen I would say you are at least five months along." She informed them.

Edward looked at Bella, who was shaking her head adamantly.

"No! That is not possible. I…no!"

"I am sorry. What is the problem?" Dr. Baldwin asked confused.

"We have only been married for three and a half months." Edward said.

"Oh! Well that was just an observation. Let's just take a look, don't panic. You _are_ very tiny." She raised up Bella's gown and squirted the jelly on her abdomen. She looked at the images on the screen.

"Hmmm…." She said.

"Hmmm? What does hmmmm mean, doctors shouldn't say hmmmm." Bella ranted.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Baldwin, she is…" Bella glared at him.

"…anxious." He finished.

"That's okay. I found the reason for the size of your abdomen." She said, smiling.

"What is it?" Bella asked.

"Twins!"

"What?" Bella said, her voice low and deadly.

"That is amazing! Bella, honey, it's twins." Edward said, hugging her.

"I heard her. Do twins run in your family?" She asked Edward, her voice still not changing.

"Yeah, my mother is a twin and Carmen has twins. Oh and one of my cousins has twins." He said.

"That would have been information that would have been useful several months ago!" She yelled.

"Bella, honey, it is going to be fine." He soothed her.

"Yes, it is because as soon as we leave here, you are making an appointment to get Little Edward snipped." She informed him.

Edward gulped.

"Sweetie, let's not be rash."

"Don't honey, sweetie me. We are going to have three children under the age of three. I am going to have a stomach the size of a hummer, swollen ankles and feet, stretch marks, gas and a fat ass. Not to mention that I am going to have to limit the amount of work I can do. You are damn well going to get a vasectomy." She told him.

"Um…okay."

"Good. Glad you see it my way. Now how far along am I?"

"Twelve weeks. I am going to write a prescription for an anti-nausea medication and that should help. Now, I want you to be aware of the limits you are facing. I would like you to have shorter days and rest as much as possible. You are tiny and I need you to take it easy. I want to see you every two weeks for the remainder of your pregnancy. One baby was a lot for you, two is going to be an undertaking. I don't expect you to make it too far past thirty-four weeks. I will probably perform a cesarean section. Dad, you are going to have to support her. Make her rest, take the burden of the housework and the cooking."

"I do that now." He offered, helpfully.

Bella glared at him.

"Don't piss her off would be my next suggestion. A filter would be nice. Just lean on each other. Don't be scared to ask him to do something for you, Bella. You deserve to be pampered. I am here for any questions that you may have."

"You are going to be so sorry you said that Dr. Baldwin. He is going to stalk your ass." Bella informed him.

Dr. Baldwin laughed.

"I will see you in two weeks. Here are your pictures of your babies. Congratulations again."

Edward looked at Bella.

"Baby?" He smiled hopefully.

"Don't baby me…you are in so much trouble mister." She growled as she stalked to the bathroom to get dressed, slamming the door behind her.

Yes, he was, six long months of it.

 **A little pregnancy humor to brighten your night.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Okay a few things tonight. Bella ordering Edward to get a vasectomy was meant to be lighthearted and not to be a discussion over a person's right to choose. My very lovely reviewer Leigh was upset and I assure you sweetie, it was just hormone driven and they would, of course, discuss whether that was the right decision for him and them for their family.**

 **Another thing is please don't hate on Angela too much for this update! You have to remember, they don't know Bella very well and have years to get to know her, I promise. Oh, or Edward for that matter. Shit, I can see the reviews now. I'll go hide in my happy place.**

 **One last thing. My awesome reviewer BelleBiter is going to put her money where her mouth is. Starting on my next fic, she will be my pre-reader/beta extraordinaire. God help her.  
**

'Hey…oh my god!" Angela said, her smile turning to a shocked 'o' as she looked at Bella.

"Hi. How was Europe?" Bella asked casually.

"Great. Are you pregnant?" Angela asked.

"No. I swallowed a watermelon." Bella asked sarcastically.

Angela looked at her, unsure if she should stay or wait until her brother got home. His wife was in a mood.

Bella saw the unsure look on her face.

"Sorry. Everything is just hitting me all at once." Bella apologized. "Come on in."

Angela followed her through the living room and out to the deck. They both sat down.

"So…um…how does Edward feel about this?"

Bella rolled her eyes.

"Are you kidding me? He is ecstatic. He is already talking about what color to paint the nursery and names."

"He is?" _What the hell was up with Edward? Emma, yeah, she could see him taking her in, but some random guy's baby?_

'Why wouldn't he be? The more the merrier, he says."

Angela shook her head.

"Whose is it?" She asked bluntly.

"What?" Bella asked surprised.

"Who is the father of the baby?"

Bella looked at her stupidly and then burst out laughing. Angela glared at her.

"Wait! Hold on…Okay. _They_ are Edward's." She said, stressing the 'they'.

"They?"

"Yes, they. As in two babies, twins. Apparently, they run in your family, which would have been nice to know in advance, you know before I had sex with your brother." Bella ranted.

Now, Angela was the one to break out in giggles.

"Twins? Oh god, you poor poor thing."

"I know we just adopted Emma…"

"You and Edward adopted Emma?"

"Don't they have phones in Europe?" Bella asked.

"Yes, but my brother didn't call me to let me know and Mom didn't say anything this morning when I called her." Angela said.

"What? Edward hasn't told his mom about adopting Emma or me being pregnant?" Bella asked crestfallen. Was he ashamed of her?

"When did you find out?"

"The pregnancy three weeks ago, the twin thing one week ago. The adoption, his birthday."

"Well, why don't you call her and tell her?" Angela suggested. "She will be so thrilled."

"That is not my place. That is Edward's, but apparently he doesn't want her to know." Bella sniffed.

"Bella, Edward probably didn't think about it. Edward is easily sidetracked. Believe me, I know. When I was pregnant with Megan, I asked him to run to the store and get me some chocolate and some pickles and two hours later I called him and he was at a bar with Jasper." Angela told her.

"Did you kick his ass?"

"Yes, I did. You don't get between a pregnant woman and her cravings." Angela said seriously.

Bella laughed.

"Do you really think it just slipped his mind?"

"Yes, I do. He is so happy with you, but his life is here in Seattle with you and Emma and now these two. New York is so far away to him. Don't get too mad at him for not calling. He is just…"

"Brainless?"

"Yeah, brainless. He is a brainless brain surgeon." Angela said.

"Yeah." Bella agreed.

'Yep." Angela said.

They both leaned back in their deck chairs.

"Talking about me, I see."

They looked at Edward and rolled their eyes.

"Where's Emma?" He asked, settling across from them.

"With Alice. She was off today and she is bringing her to daycare tomorrow." Bella informed him.

Edward pouted.

"So Edward…what's new with you? Any adoptions or pregnancies you have neglected to tell your family about?" Angela said, her voice raising with every word.

Edward cringed.

"Oh God! I haven't called Mom in two months. I missed her call on my birthday. She is going to kill me." Edward said.

"Not if I do it first." Bella said crossing her arms.

"What did I do now?" Edward said.

"It isn't what you did, it was what you didn't do. Your sister comes over and sees me looking like I am five months pregnant and automatically assumes it is someone else's kid."

Edward looked at Angela in horror.

"Angie!"

"Don't Angie me. What was I supposed to think? I was in the dark." Angela ranted.

"I am so sorry. I need to call Mom. I am going to put her on speaker phone." Edward said eagerly, now excited once he remembered he had a whole other set of people to tell. He had already told everyone at the hospital including patients, the cafeteria lady and the dead tooth morgue guy.

Bella rolled her eyes as he bounced up and down in his seat waiting for his mom to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mom! It's your son, Edward."

"I know your name, Edward, I gave it to you. Now quit stalling and tell me why I haven't heard from you in two months." Esme said.

Angela and Bella smirked at him.

"I have been…"

"Busy, I know."

"Well, if you are going to be like that, I just won't tell about your newest grandchild." He said.

Esme fell silent.

"You adopted Emma! Wonderful! I have sixteen official grandchildren. I am even with Marilyn now."

Bella looked confused and Angela rolled her eyes.

"Mom has this competition with her sister on how many grandchildren they have. Aunt Marilyn has been in the lead for two years when my cousin Maggie had twins." Edward said, winking at Bella.

"Yeah, I was in the lead until then." Esme grumbled.

"It's a good thing twins run in the family, huh, Mom?" Edward said slyly.

"Not really, since it made me on the losing…wait, why would you say that?"

Edward stayed silent. Angela laughed into her pillow.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, what are you not telling me?" Esme demanded.

"Bella is pregnant…with twins."

Esme squealed.

"Bella, I love you! I can't wait! So when are you due?"

"Um…November but that is dependent on the babies." Bella said.

"I will come down in October to help you get ready and I will stay to help you for as long as you want. If that is okay?" Esme asked, not sure if she overstepped the boundaries.

"That would be so great. If you don't mind." Bella asked, touched.

"Of course she doesn't, Bella, she did it with fifteen and she would've done it with Emma if she could've." Angela told her.

"Angela Marie Cullen Cheney, you knew before I did?"

"I found out because I just dropped by and Bella answered the door looking like she swallowed a volleyball. I accused her of being pregnant with someone's else baby, she is so big…adorably full of twins.' Angela finished that last part quickly, ducking her head and glancing at Bella, who just smiled at her.

"Why does she get to say you're big?" Edward complained.

"Because she didn't knock me up with the Super Cullen Sperm, you did." Bella said sweetly…too sweetly.

Esme interjected.

"Edward, don't even think about responding to that statement. For the next six months, Bella is always right. Remember that and this pregnancy will go by very quick."

"Yes Mom." Edward said. 'I have to go now, my lovely wife is probably hungry so I will talk to you later."

"Make sure you do. Congratulations, Edward and to you, Bella. Bye Angela."

Edward hung up and looked at his wife, who had an eyebrow raised at him.

"If Emma is gone for the night, does this mean I get sex?" He asked, pressing his lips to hers.

"Okay, that is my cue to leave." Angela said, getting up.

"Oh, is that all I had to do all these years?" Edward smirked.

"Shut it Eddie. I will get with you next week about a girl's day Bella." She hugged Edward and Bella and left.

"So…sex?" He said hopefully.

"If by sex, you mean a steak and a baked potato, then yes." Bella joked.

Edward groaned.

"Fine, let's get you three fed." He said, helping her up.

"Edward, you know what I want after supper?"

"No, what?" Edward asked.

"Muesli." She said, winking at him.

 **Okay, here is what's up. I am having major fundage problems this month so my internet will be cut off for two weeks or so. I have uploaded all the updates to ff so I should be able to post at work, only missing Sunday. This fic is almost over and there will be a two week break before I start posting the other one so that BelleBiter can look them over and all. I hate it but I'm a single mom with two kids and my priorities are straight. Just letting you know in case I miss an update or two. Much love to you all!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Just a little fluff piece.**

"Oh God…yes! That feels so good! Right there! Ah! You are so wonderful! Oh…Oh…"

Edward shifted uncomfortably from his position on the bed next to Bella where he was giving her a massage. He leaned closer to her ear.

"That is not helping." He whispered.

Bella giggled.

"That's kind of my whole point."

"Why you little…"

He flipped her on her back and covered her body with his, grinning when he felt her baby bump. He swept her hair off of her forehead and smiled tenderly at her.

She smiled back.

"Can I ask you something? And not have you get mad at me?" He asked hesitantly.

"Depends on what it is." She eyed him warily.

"Are you happy about the babies? I mean, I know this was unplanned and I know we just adopted Emma and I know this is a big departure for you. Your life has changed so much, I get it, I do, but are you happy?" He asked.

Bella's heart broke at his uncertainty. She put a hand to his cheek.

"Silly brain man." She crooned. "I am just shocked. Everything is a shock. But to answer your question, yes I am happy. Scared, terrified, worried, but happy. Just promise me you won't leave me, that we will always be just like this. And if there is a problem, promise me we will fix it no matter what."

"I promise. We will always be like this. You, bossy and stubborn and me, your bitch for life." He teased.

She pushed him off of her.

"Ass!"

"For the last time, you love my ass."

She giggled.

"It is a nice ass. Very firm and…squeezable." She said.

"You make it sound like toilet paper."

"I didn't know what else to say." She said laughing.

"I love your laugh, your giggles, your eyes, your smile, your…breasts…especially now. Damn, they are big!"

Bella rolled her eyes.

"You are such a guy."

"Well…yeah." He smirked.

"They hurt." She complained.

"Want me to massage them?" He waggled his eyebrows.

"No, they hurt, however, there are other parts that may need massaging." She said seductively.

"Really? Like what?" He asked.

She whispered in his ear. He smirked again.

"I can do that." He murmured.

"Can you? Why don't you show me, Doctor. I need a full examination." She said, her voice husky and low.

He became instantly stupefied. His penis went at full mast in two seconds flat.

"Um…sure…um…I…you…"

Bella giggled.

"Maybe, I need another doctor. You know one who can actually form a sentence. I will go find him now." She made to get up and laughed loudly when he gently tackled her back on the bed.

"I don't think so Mrs. Cullen. I have you know that I am a very famous brain surgeon."

"But Doctor, I need a gynecologist." She said sweetly.

"Luckily for you, I did a gynie rotation so I am very well versed on the female anatomy."

"Ooh, well why don't you let me be the judge of that."

"Gladly. Hop on." He said.

"I am a cow! There will be no hopping." She giggled.

"You are beautiful. Always beautiful."

"Even when I am the size of this house?"

"Yep."

"Even when I have gas?"

"Yeah." He said rolling his eyes.

"Even when I have hemorrhoids?"

"Um…Bella…kind of ruining the mood here." He said, cringing.

"Oh…oops."

"Get over here." He growled.

He pulled her on top of him and slid his hands up and down her sides. He reached under her nightgown.

"No panties. Damn! That's hot." He said.

"I'm a hot person, I could do hot in my sleep." She shrugged.

"There will be no sleeping tonight." He informed her.

"Oh really. Are you 'up' for that? You know, you are forty-two years old now." She said seriously.

He cocked an eyebrow at her. He pulled her down to kiss her and with one hand took his thick penis out of his boxers and slid home with one move. She gasped into his mouth.

"How is that for 'up'?"

"Good…really fucking good…oh shit…you are so big." She moaned.

He gripped her hips and guided her movements. She took him all in, ground into his pelvis in a figure eight motion and then moved up until he was almost out of her core. Then she did it again and again and again, until he was a moaning nonsensical mess. She moved faster and faster until she was clenching his dick, milking his orgasm from him. They both screamed upon completion. They collapsed into a sweaty tangled mess of arms and legs.

He placed his hand on her small swollen abdomen.

"Do you think we are going to scar them for life?" She asked, her breathing irregular.

"Well, Emma is turning out alright." He pointed out.

"Yeah, but she is several doors down, they are right in the middle…literally."

"Bella, they don't have a clue what is going on and if you think I am going to stop having sex with you, then you are crazy. I live to be inside you. I would do it all day every day, if we wouldn't have to explain it to people." He said.

Bella laughed.

"Yeah, that might be awkward." She agreed.

"Hey bitch…" She said suddenly.

Edward laughed.

"Yes, my dear bossy wife."

"Your babies are hungry."

"They just ate steak, potatoes, corn, rolls, a tub of popcorn and some chocolate covered raisins. What more could they possible want?" He asked.

"That was for me. They want coffee ice cream with M&M's sprinkled on top. Ooh…and whipped cream." She ordered.

"Okay, I thought you like strawberry?"

"That was last week, this week it is coffee."

"Okay, coming right up." He moved to put on his boxers.

"No, I want you to serve me naked." She said.

"Okay…I will be right back."

"Ooh and I want pickles."

"For what?" He asked.

"The ice cream." She informed him, looking at him like it was such a simple answer.

"Of course it is. I knew that. Everyone eats pickles with coffee ice cream. What was I thinking?" He muttered as he went downstairs, naked, to fix his wife the world's most disgusting dessert. He hoped his children didn't come out eating all this crap.

"Oh and get me some relish!" She yelled down to him.

He gagged.

He was so taking a shower while she ate this.

 **What were some of your pregnancy cravings? Mine wasn't too much out of the ordinary. Mostly Taco Bell, Burger King, Mexican and Chinese...all at once.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Early update tonight. I have a work Christmas party to go to. I will post pics on my FB group for anyone who wants to see them. Not very exciting I know but I stay in with the children most nights so this is a treat.**

"Where are the plates and the cups…oh…and the napkins…where are her presents…did you wrap them yet?" Bella said panicked.

Edward pinched his nose with his fingers. Bella was in hormonal overdrive today.

It was Emma's second birthday and they were having a party at their house. Bella was running or waddling around the house frantically trying to pull things together. They were having a My Little Pony party for her.

"Cupboard, cupboard, cupboard, living room and yes, they are wrapped." He answered calmly. He didn't want to set her off today. But if he did, at least there were people around to either witness his humiliation or his death…whichever she deemed deserving. She was now five months pregnant and had never looked more beautiful in _his_ opinion. In her opinion, she was a huge cow and she needed to be taken out back and shot…or something like that.

"Okay. Now we just have to wait for everyone. Where are they?"

"Bella, it is four hours before the party. They will be here in four hours."

"Oh yeah." She said. "I am going to go take a nap then."

Edward banged his head on the table and groaned. Just four more months to go.

 *****IASS*****

The party was in full swing. Everyone had made it to celebrate Emma's birthday…Kate, Jasper, Alice, Stanley and Brian, Phil and Amanda, Angela, Ben and their children, Riley, Mallory, Bree, James and Ellen. The house was alive with the sounds of joy and laughter. Edward looked around. This was the life he had always imagined for himself. His friends, his house, his beautiful pregnant Bella, and his little girl who was holding court in her high chair with her My Little Pony cake in front of her. Bella lit the candle and summoned for everyone to sing. Mallory the singer of the group started.

"Happy Birth…"

Emma grabbed the cake with both hands and smooshed it in her face, getting some of it in her mouth. Everyone stopped singing and started laughing. Bella's eyes bugged out of her head.

"I probably should have undressed her first." She stated, starting to laugh along with everyone else. "Might as well let her finish now."

Edward squeezed her waist and drew her to him.

"That's our little girl."

"I know. Our very messy little girl."

After Emma finished decimating her cake, Bella grabbed a towel and picked her up trying to keep the mess to a minimum.

"Jay." Emma exclaimed, spotting Jasper.

"You are one messy kid." Jasper said. Emma put her arms up indicating she wanted him to hold her.

"Later Emma. After your bath." He told her. Emma scrunched her face up and started to cry.

"Take her." Bella told Jasper.

"She is messy, Swan." He said.

"You made my daughter cry. I am pregnant and hungry and now covered in cake. If you don't take her so help me God, Jasper, I will tell Edward you are screwing my sister." She warned.

Jasper's eyes darted around looking to see if anyone overheard.

"Shhh Swan. How the hell do you know about that?" Jasper said panicked.

Bella smiled smugly.

"It doesn't matter how I know, what matters is that I do know. If you want it to stay quiet then take my daughter."

Jasper took Emma quickly. She stopped crying instantly and smiled up at him happily.

Bella smiled at Jasper.

"You know, I am not entirely convinced she is not biologically yours, Swan. You both know how to get your way." He muttered. "My shirt is ruined now."

"Easier to get cake out than blood." She remarked shrugging her shoulders.

"You are evil, Swan…just evil."

"It's Cullen, Jasper, and I know." She said smiling sweetly as she went for another piece of cake.

 *****IASS*****

Emma was bathed and clean as she sat down in Bella's swollen lap on the floor. Her eyes widened at all the brightly colored presents in front of her. She lunged at the first one tearing at the paper. Edward snapped shot after shot as she ripped into her gifts like a seasoned pro. She received some books from Riley, some Dora and Elmo DVDs from Bree, a one hundred dollar gift card to a toy store from Jasper, a motorized jeep from Alice, a drum set from Kate…Bella glared at her as Kate smirked back…a book on potty training and a Disney Princess Dress Up set from Angela and her family, a mini leather jacket from James, a doctor play set from Stanley, a dress and shoes from Mallory, a photo album of Rosalie, Emmett and Emma and a locket with their pictures and an empty place for Bella and Edward's from Ellen…Bella teared up with that one…and a birthstone ring from Esme. More gifts from the other aunts were on their way on Monday.

"More." Emma demanded.

"Okay, peanut your present from Mommy and Daddy is outside." Edward said, picking her up and kissing her cheek.

"Yay! Go side." She demanded. Edward walked towards the door.

"Excuse me?" Bella called.

Edward saw her struggling to get up from the floor. He smothered a laugh and went to go extend a hand. She grasped it and slowly got off the floor.

"Thanks."

"Dude, you need a tow truck." James joked.

Bella glared at him while Edward frantically shook his head at James.

"Are you saying I am fat?" Bella asked.

"No. You are beautiful and thin and you glow…like the moon." He said.

"Go away." She said.

"Gladly." He scurried out of sight.

They walked outside and waited for Emma's eyes to take in the massive swing set they had purchased for her birthday.

"Ooh…" Emma breathed. "Sing, me wan sing." She struggled to get down from Edward's arms. He set her down and she grabbed Brian's hand and pulled him with her. They were quite close as they spent a lot of time together in the hospital daycare.

"They had better not get any ideas about dating or getting married." Stanley muttered.

"Why?" Bella giggled, watching them play with Angela's children.

"It is bad enough I work with you and socialize with you all, but to be forced to do it would be torture."

"Thanks." Edward said sarcastically, wrapping his arms around Bella, kissing her neck.

"That is exactly why. You can't keep your hands off of her."

"I know, isn't it great?" Edward grinned.

"No, it makes me sick." Stanley said walking off.

"She loves us." Edward told Stanley.

"I know."

They watched their daughter play.

"She's happy." Bella breathed.

"Well, yeah…it's her birthday. That is a requirement."

"I wouldn't know." She whispered.

He tightened his arms around her.

"Bella, I am so sorry but these memories, the ones we are making together…these are what you need to focus on. You are a wonderful mom. She is so happy." He told her.

She turned in his arms to face him.

"I love you." She said, kissing him deeply.

"I love you, too."

He held her close and rocked her back and forth as they watched their happy daughter play, content in the life they had and were very thankful for.

 **I have to say I can't wait until this fic is over. I am getting diabetes over here!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Three more after this then an epilogue...**

Bella looked down at her pager and groaned. She had twenty minutes before she was set to go home and she couldn't wait. Her back ached, her feet were swollen and she was craving a large pepperoni pizza with extra anchovies. Edward was getting off at the same time. He had told her he would go and get Emma and meet her at the front entrance and they would grab dinner and some movies before going home. Just a simple night at home. Sounded like heaven to her.

Which was why her pager going off was not a good thing in her book. She headed for the third floor nurses station. She approached, or rather waddled, to the desk where Debbie was talking to a red haired woman whose back was towards her.

"You paged, Debbie?" Bella asked tiredly.

"Yes. I did." She said, a smirk passing over her face. "She asked for you."

Bella turned towards the woman who had turned to look at her. Surprise washed among both of their faces.

"Tanya." Bella said, her heart sinking at the sight of her. She truly didn't bear her any ill will, but she was the person who had been the last straw in their previous relationship.

"Dr. Swan, you're back." She smiled weakly and then turned to Debbie. "I asked you to page Dr. Cullen." She reminded her, clearing her throat uncomfortably.

Debbie blinked and then said dryly.

"I did. You didn't specify male or female. And I couldn't think of one reason why you would need the male Dr. Cullen, so I used my judgment. Guess I was wrong. My apologies. You two have a nice time catching up." Debbie said, winking at Bella before walking away.

The two woman looked at each other uncomfortably.

"You and Edward…' Tanya began.

"Yes. We…uh…got married almost seven months ago."

Tanya suddenly noticed her swollen abdomen. Her eyes widened.

"Oh! You are expecting." She observed.

"Yes. I am six months pregnant with twins." Bella informed her.

"That was…fast." Tanya said.

"Yes, well, Edward and I always did move quickly." Bella said.

"Yeah. I was just in the neighborhood and thought I would stop in to say hi." Tanya said. "When did you come back to Seattle?"

"Almost seven months ago." Bella answered ruefully.

"I left eleven months ago." Tanya pointed out.

"It wasn't like that. We didn't start seeing each other until I came back." Bella defended. Why the hell did she feel the need to defend herself to the person who had kissed him effectively making her leave over eighteen months ago? Damn hormones!

"And you just decided after all this time, after all your commitment issues to just jump into marriage?" Tanya asked.

"There were…circumstances that are really none of your business. The point is we wasted a lot of time with issues and with other people when we could have been happy. And we are happy now. We are a family." Bella asserted. "It doesn't really matter why or how or when."

"I'm sorry…I just he was so unhappy…and then I couldn't handle it and I left and now you are saying he is happy."

"Why did you come here Tanya? To get Edward back?" Bella asked.

Tanya blushed.

"I thought so. Sorry, he isn't for sale." Bella said.

"What does that mean? You own him? How did you pay for him seeing as how he has all the money in your relationship? Oh with sex obviously." Tanya spewed as she looked Bella up and down.

Bella took a step towards her. Oh hell no.

"Hey Bella, I told Jasper he could come over for dinner so nothing weird tonight…" Edward paused when he saw who Bella was talking to. "Tanya!"

Tanya eyes took in the curly haired blonde with bright blue eyes in Edward's arms.

"Oh!" She looked between the three of them, clearly counting the months down trying to figure out when Bella could have been pregnant with this other child.

"I didn't know you would be coming for a visit." Edward said slowly, his eyes flicking between Tanya and Bella.

"I just stopped by. I thought we could talk but I see you are…busy." Tanya said. "Who is this?" She said indicating Emma.

"This is our daughter Emma." Edward said proudly.

"How old is she?"

"I two." Emma said, holding up two fingers.

"How is that possible?" Tanya asked. "You would've had to have already had her when you left…"

"She is not ours biologically, she is my niece and we adopted her a few months ago." Bella told her reluctantly. She didn't want the woman to get brain freeze from thinking so hard. _Be nice_ , she admonished herself. _No_ , the little devil on her shoulder said. Bella shook her head and focused on the conversation at hand.

"I see." Though her tone clearly suggested she didn't.

"I came back seven months ago when my sister died, I decided to take my niece but was told that I would have to get married. Edward so graciously accepted and we got married the day after. We had sex and I got knocked up with twins. We will now have three children ages two and under. Curiosity satisfied?" Bella asked frustrated.

"Bella." Edward said.

"Don't Bella me. I am standing here with swollen ankles and an aching back explaining to your _ex_ -girlfriend how I came to be part of a family unit with you. Like I am not entitled to be with someone as wonderful as you. Like it is so surprising that I am able to be a wife and a mother without the world ending. And as far as Jasper coming to dinner…fine. But I will eat whatever I want!" She swiftly took Emma from Edward. "I will be in the car that you paid for that will take us to the house that you paid for seeing as how it is assumed I am still using you for your money and availability to be my baby's daddy."

Bella ambled off with Emma in tow, fuming.

Edward turned to Tanya.

"What did you say to my wife?" He demanded.

"I was just surprised, that is all. I leave and come back not even a year later and you have a pregnant wife and a two year old." Tanya exclaimed.

"It shouldn't be too surprising, Tanya. I never stopped loving her and you know it. What happened between us was a mistake. I lost Bella because of my stupid decision and I will never let that happen again. I am sorry if that hurts you, I really am. You are a lovely woman but you were never for me. My soul mate is sitting in our car, pissed off and angry. Now, I have to go and buy her what she wants for dinner and rub her feet and make her a huge bowl of some disgusting mixture of items for dessert and I will love every minute of it. It was…nice seeing you Tanya."

"She just…I didn't see her as your type." Tanya said.

"That is where you are wrong. She is exactly everything I never knew I always wanted in my life." Edward smiled. "Bye Tanya."

He sprinted towards the exit.

"You see, that is why I never get in the way of true love. Guess all of us are not so smart." Debbie whispered in Tanya's ear.

Tanya slowly walked out of the same exit Edward had left out of.

That did not go the way she had planned.

 **I'm sorry, I need the salt, people. The sugar is getting to be too much.**


	39. Chapter 39

**I know you are dying to know more about Tanya and Edward. I will try to get an outtake up and post it in The Heart Of the Matter after this fic is finished, along with any other unanswered questions you may have. Just let me know what you REALLY want to know and I will try to oblige.**

"Jasper would you like another piece of pizza?" Bella asked focusing all of her attention on him. Edward kept trying to talk to her but Bella was not biting. She wasn't mad at him; she was just…too many feelings were hitting her at once…feelings she had kept at bay until Tanya brought them to light. She knew she needed to talk to him. She just didn't know where to start. She felt unimportant, like she didn't contribute to the family. She knew it was crazy, she really did, but add pregnancy hormones to her insecurities and that equaled the way Bella felt now.

"Yeah. I love this combination of ingredients. Who knew that pineapple, pepperoni and anchovies would be so good together?" Jasper said, grabbing another slice.

Edward made a face and returned his attention to his salad. Emma happily ate her Gerber Graduate meal, occasionally throwing a piece of macaroni at Jasper's head and giggling when he threw it back.

"Bel…" Edward tried again.

"Not now, Edward. We have a guest."

"He's not a guest, he's Jasper." Edward said.

"Thanks man. Really." Jasper said dryly. He looked back and forth between them, suddenly noticing the tension. He leaned back in his chair. "Okay, what gives?"

"You are going to start marriage counseling now?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, why not?"

"Um…you have never been married…" She pointed out.

"I could one day." He defended. "You know I could find the person who I was meant to be with, the person I was meant to love."

Edward snorted.

'You should never talk like that." He said.

Jasper looked at him, hurt.

Bella kicked Edward under the table.

He yelped.

She ignored him and turned her attention to Jasper smiling.

"I think that is great. Anyone in particular?" Bella hinted.

"No! No. Just thinking.' He said.

She got up and hugged him.

"I hope you are right. Ally is great." She whispered in his ear, kissing his cheek. He smiled bashfully at her.

"Should I be jealous?" Edward asked.

"Yeah Edward, Jasper wants your two-ton wife. Fat asses and big stomachs really turn him on." She snapped at him.

"Yep they do, which is why I spend so much time sucking fat out of them." Jasper quipped.

He picked his pizza back up.

"Bite." Emma said, her mouth open.

"You wanna bite Emma girl?" Jasper asked.

"Don't give her that." Edward said. "That is disgusting."

"Give her a small piece Jasper." Bella said overriding Edward's veto.

"Fine, but when she throws up, you two are cleaning it up." Edward said.

Jasper gave Emma a piece of the pizza and they all watched as she ate it.

"Hmmm…um…more." Emma said.

Jasper and Bella laughed while Edward rolled his eyes.

"Seriously? She likes that crap. God, I hope one of the babies has my eating habits." He groaned.

"As long as I am the one feeding them, they don't really have a chance." Bella said smiling at him. He grabbed her hand.

"Are we okay?" He asked, searching her face.

"It threw me off Edward. I didn't expect to see her. I know it sounds crazy but there she was standing there like she had every right to see you and maybe she does but I just felt…I feel…unsettled and insecure. It's not you, it's me." She explained.

"Are you breaking up with him?" Jasper asked.

"What? No! Why would you even ask that?" Bella exclaimed.

"Oh, that is how I let down a girl easy…don't mind me." Jasper said.

"And here I thought you just gave them twenty bucks for a cab and reminded them to get their underwear out of your apartment before the next girl showed up." Bella sassed.

Jasper looked at Edward.

"She's a bit of handful, huh?"

"You have no idea." Edward smiled.

Jasper pushed away from the table.

"I am going to get Emma girl here cleaned up and ready for bed. You two talk." He grabbed Emma and headed up the stairs, leaving Jasper and Bella at the table looking after them surprised.

"Did he just…' Edward asked.

"Yep. He is changing, Edward, and I really think it is for the better."

"What do you mean?"

"He is seeing someone."

"Jasper is always seeing someone." Edward pointed out.

"He is dating someone and I wholeheartedly approve of this person."

"Who is it?"

"I…let's talk about something else." Bella said changing the subject.

"Okay. Why do you feel insecure?" He asked.

"You built this house and you bought your car and the furniture and the dishes and everything you have you paid for and I am just living here and I don't contribute and…"

"Stop right there. You contribute plenty."

"No I don't. I don't pay any bills, I don't cook, I rarely clean…"

"So? Have I complained any? I know you don't cook…you made that perfectly clear when we met…you are not a messy person so there isn't much to clean and I am used to paying the bills so it doesn't matter to me. As for the car, I needed a new one and the house…I built this house for us. I always hoped that you would come back and I would be lucky enough to win your trust back and I wanted this house to be here…for us. I brought no other women, except for my sisters, in this house or my bed. Well, my sisters haven't been in my bed cause that would be weird. But my point, this is all for you. You are the mother of my children and you work a hard job, too. Let me pamper you."

Bella put her head in her hands, hiding her tears. He brought his finger and placed it under her chin and lifted it up so she was looking at him. He took his other hand up and wiped her tears away.

"I was born for this. I was put on this earth for you. I was passing time with everyone else. You are it for me. It doesn't matter how we got here, what matters is that we are here…together…you and me and Emma and the twins. So everything else…your issues, Tanya and your parents…doesn't matter. Okay?" He told her.

She nodded wordlessly, her throat clogged with emotion. He dragged her onto his lap and held her. They stayed like that for several minutes just breathing each other in.

"Bella?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Who is Jasper dating?"

"He needs to tell you, Edward. It has to come from him. He will tell you when he is ready." Bella said.

Edward nodded.

"Let's kick him out so we can go to bed."

She smiled.

"Sounds like a plan."

They got up and a hour later, they were lying in bed…Bella, Edward and Emma. Edward looked at his two girls and hoped against hope that the new babies wouldn't snore, because their mother and their sister were enough to drive him crazy.

He put his earplugs in and went to sleep.

 **As always, let me know what you think. Tanya really brought out the reviews. LOL**


	40. Chapter 40

"He should be here in just a few minutes. He just has to check on his post op patient." Bella informed Dr. Baldwin, slipping her cell phone in her pocket.

'No problem, I understand the realities of his job. How are you doing with that?" She asked gently, segwaying into concerned doctor mode.

Bella resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She had heard this argument from all angles and from all people…Bree, Riley, Alice, Jasper, Stanley and of course Edward. Only James and Kate had kept their mouths shut. Therefore, hormonal Bella didn't make entrances with them. Everyone else…beware.

"I am…fine." She told Dr. Baldwin.

Now Dr. Baldwin was the one resisting to roll her eyes. Conversation number 14 with Edward…the one where he had stalked her outside the ladies' room…had made her aware that when Bella Swan Cullen said she was fine…she was full of shit.

"Bella…' She said warningly.

"I understand the realities of Edward's job just fine." She said obtusely.

Dr. Baldwin snorted, which earned a giggle from Bella.

'Sorry I am late." Edward said, slipping inside the room.

"No problem, let's get started shall we?" She moved the ultrasound machine nearer to the exam table. She squirted the warmed jelly on Bella's very swollen abdomen and then placed the probe on it. She stared pensively at the screen.

"Here is the femur on Baby A…measurement shows that gestation is twenty eight weeks, three days…so we are right on track…do you want to know the sex?" She asked glancing at them.

They looked at each other. They hadn't actually discussed it. Sure, they had argued over what the babies were…Edward said two boys, Bella said two girls…Edward said please god no…he needed some testosterone in his house. He spent two nights on the couch for that one.

"What do you think?" He asked her.

Bella chewed on her bottom lip.

"I don't know; doesn't that seem like cheating?" She asked.

"No Bella, it would just help us become more prepared but we don't have to." He assured her.

"Then I want to know." She decided. They both looked back at Dr. Baldwin.

"It's a girl." She announced.

"Really?" Bella asked excited. She looked worriedly at Edward.

"Edward?" She asked hesitantly.

He smiled warmly down at her.

"I love girls. I hope she looks just like you."

"Okay, now Baby B…femur measures at twenty five weeks and four days…and it is a…"

"Wait, so Baby B is three weeks behind Baby A?" Bella asked with a panicked look on her face.

"Yes, there is probably a half a pound difference at this point. You still have approximately six to eight weeks to go yet Bella so I am not so worried about it now. We will monitor you closely and if I see a bigger difference we will worry then, okay?" She said reassuringly. "This is normal for twins, Bella."

"Okay." Bella blew out a breath. "So what is Baby B?"

"Congratulations, it's a boy!"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Hell yes!" Edward yelled out, his arms up in the air in victory. He did a little jig.

Bella and Dr. Baldwin looked at him in silent amusement.

His arms came down and he smiled sheepishly. He cleared his throat.

"I…um…just really wanted a boy.'

"I never would have guessed.' Dr. Baldwin said wryly.

Edward sat back down at Bella's side. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Okay, so here are your pictures of the babies and their various body parts…the face, the femur, the heart…"

"The penis?" Edward asked hopefully. Bella slapped his arm.

"And their genitalia." She continued. "Bella I will see you every week from now on. Next week I will determine when it will be time to cut your hours short. Don't be surprised if you have to go on bedrest."

"But…" Bella started to complain. Edward clamped a hand over her mouth.

"She understands…ouch!" He said, ripping his hand away and shaking it out. "You bit me." He accused.

"I didn't want your hand there." She said cocking an eyebrow at him.

"Do you have any questions for me?" Dr. Baldwin asked.

"Yeah…do you think I need a tetnus shot?" Edward mumbled.

"I am sure you will be fine, Edward." Dr. Baldwin murmured. "I will see you for Conversation 78 I am sure." She added wryly, before leaving them alone.

Edward looked at Bella, wondering what her mood was. He didn't need her biting any other more important body parts. The horny hormones had arrived a month ago…much to his amazement and pleasure.

"One of each." She said wonderingly.

"Yeah…" He breathed.

"What are we going to name them?" She asked.

"I don't know…why don't we get out the baby name book and pick out our favorite choices for each, then compare and narrow it down that way." He suggested.

"Good idea…that is why I keep you around." She teased.

"I thought it was for my prowess in bed."

"A dildo could do the same thing Edward." She informed him.

"Fine…see if you get any action tonight…or tomorrow." He warned.

"See if you get any action until you get a vasectomy." She said.

Edward's face fell. Shit! He hoped she had forgot about that.

"Oh, I didn't forget about it." She said reading his mind.

She straightened her clothes and then eased off the bed. She waddled towards the door.

"You coming?" She asked.

"Apparently not tonight." He grumbled, following his wife out the door.

 *****IASS*****

"Elena?" Bella suggested.

"Yeah and we will name him, Damon…" He said sarcastically. 'I am not naming our chidren after vampires from a TV show" He shook his head. Bella had been on bed rest for three weeks now and Alice had brought over the Vampire Diaries seasons on DVD and Bella was enthralled by them.

Bella sighed.

"Bethany?" She threw out.

"Jacob?" Edward asked.

Bella scrunched her nose up.

"We have been at this for weeks. What do you want their names to represent?" He asked her.

"Love, family." She said.

"Okay…family. I have a lot of family." He noticed Bella was lost in thought. "Bella?"

She looked up at him with tear streaked eyes.

"Are you okay? Are you in pain?" Edward asked suddenly.

"Rosalie." She whispered.

"What about her? Oh…" Edward said as he realized what she was saying.

"Rosalie Kate Cullen." She said.

"Kate?" Edward asked, rolling her eyes.

"She is my person, Edward and I don't plan on doing this again so yes…Kate."

"Okay, Rosalie Kate Cullen. Now what about Slugger?"

Bella bit her lip as she thought.

"Are you sure you don't want a Jr?" She asked.

"Yes I am sure. He should have his own name." Edward assured her.

"Tanner James Cullen ." She said, her eyes now peaceful. "After Bree and James."

"What about Riley? Aren't you leaving him out?" Edward asked.

"I was going to ask Alice and Angela to be godmothers and so I thought that we could ask Jasper and Riley to be their godfathers." She said.

Edward thought for a moment.

"You want to leave our children to Jasper?" He teased.

Bella laughed.

"Well he will be probably be married to Alice anyway so it is a moot point." She giggled.

"What? Why would you say that?" Edward asked suddenly.

Bella's eyes widened.

"Crap!" She slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Jasper is screwing Alice?" Edward exclaimed.

"I swear I am losing brain cells with this pregnancy." She looked at him. "I wasn't supposed to say anything. He wanted to tell you but he hasn't worked up the nerve yet. He is so afraid of your reaction."

"He should be. She is sixteen years younger than he is. She is just a baby."

Bella put a hand over Edward's to still it.

"But Edward, he loves her. They are really good together and they are happy. Don't begrudge him that. He wants what you have…what we have. She is really good for him." Bella assured him.

"But…damn. Jasper is in love…huh." Edward said amazed.

"Yeah you should see it, he is so disgusting around her." Bella laughed.

"I will not make a big deal of this but I will have words with him. I am the only male family she has so I have to do the whole father thing." Edward told her.

Bella rolled her eyes.

"Yeah…you do that."

"So they have names." Edward grinned.

"Yeah, they have names."

***IASS***

"Why are we at the hospital if you are off today?" Bella asked as she waddled down the hall. She was thirty-five weeks pregnant and miserable.

"I left some paperwork in the conference room on the third floor and I need to sign off on them and then we will go eat."

"Hurry up. These kids are starving. Again." Bella grumbled.

Edward walked up to the dark conference room and opened the door. He ushered Bella in.

"SURPRISE!"

Bella jumped or rather jolted as her feet didn't leave the ground. She put a hand over her racing heart. Her mouth was agape as she looked around her.

There was pink and blue everywhere. On the ceiling, on the chairs, on the table, on the walls…there were at least a hundred gifts in the corner and a cake that would feed sixty people easily. There was a banner in pink and blue that said Welcome Cullen Twins that ran from one corner to the next. Everyone in her family plus many of the hospital staff was present.

"Wow." Bella said, floored. "This is amazing." She sniffed and then sobbed. Everyone looked worried. She waved off concern. "Just hormones."

"At least they aren't the bitchy ones." Jasper said.

Bella glared at him.

"Oops…spoke too soon." He said.

"Why are you here? Isn't this for girls only?" She hinted.

"Yes, Edward why don't we go…somewhere anywhere else." Jasper suggested.

"Okay, we have something to discuss anyway." Edward told him.

Jasper frowned and looked to Bella who shrugged in apology.

"It just slipped out." She said. "It's okay."

Jasper nodded and looked wearily at Edward.

"If he breaks my face, you are paying for the plastic surgeon. I can suture my own face but not do surgery on it."

"Deal." She said.

They left quickly. Apparently there is way too much estrogen in the room.

 *****IASS*****

"These are awesome, thank you Angela." Bella gushed over the twenty outfits she had bought…ten for Rosalie and ten for Tanner.

Bella had gotten quite a haul. They wouldn't have to shop for clothes for the next two years, or shop for diapers or bottles or shoes or anything for that matter. Bella and Edward had bought all the big ticket items such as the cribs and the bassinets and the walkers and bouncers, but this was…wonderful.

They had had a wonderful time. She felt so lucky and blessed.

"You okay?" Alice asked.

"Yeah." Bella smiled softly at her baby sister. "It's just too much."

"Too much what?"

"Love, joy, blessings…too many feelings."

"Good feelings." Alice remarked.

"Yeah, good feelings." Bella sniffed. She hugged Alice.

Edward walked in at that moment and was alarmed. He rushed over to her.

"Are you okay, are you in pain?" He asked.

Bella wiped her eyes and then rolled them.

"I am fine, do not ask me that again.' She demanded.

"Whatever you say." He said quickly.

Bella struggled to get up and Edward helped her.

"I just want to thank you all for this and everything else. This has been an amazing year for me, for us and I feel so lucky…we feel so lucky and I just feel like this is…crap!"

"Crap?" Several people asked confused.

"Bella? Are you…never mind." Edward said.

"Um…I either just pissed myself or…"

"Your water just broke." Edward finished.

He grinned.

"Your water just broke!" He said again.

"I know that."

Dr. Baldwin stepped forward.

"Some little people are impatient. Let's get you admitted and on a monitor. Dr. Swan do you want to scrub in?" Dr. Baldwin asked.

Alice beamed.

'Yes…ma'am…Dr. Baldwin."

"Go book me an OR and get ready."

Alice hugged Bella and Edward and raced out of the room.

Jasper brought in a wheelchair.

Bella glared at it.

"I can walk." She walked two steps and then doubled over in pain.

"On second thought…" She said through her gritted teeth. Edward helped her into the chair and wheeled her off.

"Wait!" Bella screeched. Edward halted.

"Kate, James, Riley, Bree, Angela, Jasper, Stanley? Go to the gallery and watch. Get Emma from the daycare, I want her to see too." Bella instructed.

"Okay. We will take care of it." Bree assured her.

"I will go get the rugrat.' Kate offered.

"Thanks. See you later." Bella huffed her way through a contraction.

Bella was quickly settled into her room and hooked up to two fetal monitors. They noticed immediately that Rosalie's heartbeat was lower than Tanner's and had Dr. Baldwin paged. She rushed in and took one glance at the monitors and told everyone to be ready to roll in five minutes. The nurse anethestist inserted her spinal block and a catheter was put in and she was ready.

Bella gripped Edward's hand in panic.

"What if…" She trailed off, she couldn't bear to think of what could happen.

"She will be okay, I promise."

"You can't promise me she will be okay…we never know it's the end until it's here." Bella sobbed.

He leaned down and hugged her tightly.

"I promise." He said firmly.

She searched his eyes and nodded.

"Okay let's go. We have two babies to get out…now." Dr. Baldwin demanded. Alice appeared on Bella's other side and gripped her hand. They rushed down the hall towards the OR.

It was time.

But would they be rejoicing or grieving?


	41. Chapter 41

**Okay, so as far as allowing Emma in the surgical gallery goes- She's two and so, she doesn't know what she is looking at. That and it is high up and Bella will be divided by a blue sheet so let's all assume that Emma can only see Bella's head and the babies once they are out. Let's not call Child Protective Services on me. LOL.**

 **Also, yes Bella named the babies after her family and friends. This is not selfish on her part but more on mine, the writer. Edward has loads of nieces and nephews. Once again, let's assume they have all the family names covered. K?**

 **Last regular chapter.**

Bella Swan-Cullen looked nervously at her surroundings. She had been in here countless times, even once as a surgical patient, but this time it wasn't her life in jeopardy and she really wished it was. She didn't want to die but she would gladly take the place of her daughter if it came to that. She was numb from the waist down so she could be awake. Part of her didn't know if she wanted to be if things turned out bad. It might be a blessing to have the cold dark as her companion instead of the warm harsh lights burning down on her. Time seemed to be standing still, she just wanted to get moving but she knew it had only been a total of five minutes and they would begin soon. She turned her head to the left and saw Edward and Dr. Baldwin scrubbing in. Edward had a worried calm storm in his cobalt eyes that suggested he was keeping it together for her and her alone but would break down in private later if not just for the stress release. Dr. Baldwin had a cool confidence in hers and methodically finished scrubbing in and stopped to say a word to Edward before slipping into the OR. Edward took a deep breath and followed her, walking until he was directly by her side. She reached for his hand and he opened his mouth to say something.

"You are not operating today." She reminded him gently though shakily, to remind him that he could hold her hand even after scrubbing in.

He smiled crookedly at her and gripped her barren hand, as they had taken her wedding rings, her tangible evidence of her link to Edward, from her ring finger back in her room waiting for her when she was done in recovery. She noticed Edward was looking up over her shoulder and she angled her neck to look.

Her whole family was up there, looking down on them. All had the same worried calm expression her husband has. I guess that is what you get when most of her family and friends were in the medical profession. They had all mastered that look. She saw Emma being held by Alice. She was pointing down at Bella and babbling some inane sentence that proved she was in fact related by blood to both Bella and Alice.

"Okay Bella…are you ready? Don't be alarmed, the baby's heart rate was low but I am sure everything will be okay. Now I am going to make the incision, let me know if you feel any sensation or pain." Bella nodded to her. It was actually calming sometimes that you could only see the eyes of a surgeon when they were operating. Most people could school the features on their mouth, but their eyes were a different story. Hers were calm. Bella relaxed.

"Okay, I am now making the incision into your uterus…almost there…sponge please…okay I see Baby A…she has a lot of hair!" Dr. Baldwin kept up a steady stream of diatribe for Bella.

"No surprise there, Doc." Bella said wryly.

Everyone tittered at that but got serious as Dr. Baldwin pulled Rosalie out…

She was quiet, not crying, silent…Bella held her breath and gripped Edward's hand tightly, whimpering. Edward tore his eyes away from the baby and concentrated on his wife.

"They are just stimulating her, it is going to be fine." He assured her.

'Fine fine or Bella fine?" She asked.

"Rosalie fine." He said smiling softly at her.

A cry ripped through the room and you could hear the sigh of relief echoing off the walls.

"She just needed a little stimulation is all…she will be your stubborn one." Dr. Baldwin informed them.

"Just like her mother." Edward said.

"You are so lucky I am happy right now or I would rake you over the coals for that." Bella said through her tears.

"Okay, here comes Baby B…he has hair too…and definitely a male." She said as she sideswiped the baby uncontrollable urination. Bella laughed. She had seen firsthand during deliveries and Cesareans that baby boys tended to christen you upon arrival. He wasn't crying either.

"Why isn't he crying?" Bella asked anxiously.

"He's okay Bella, just quiet but alert. He will be your calm one." She said.

"So we have a little you and a little me." Edward whispered to her.

"They will get into so much trouble then, huh?" She joked tiredly.

"Yeah." He breathed.

"Edward, go bring my babies to me." She demanded softly, letting him know it was okay to leave her side.

He nodded tearfully and ventured over to meet his children.

He stood there in awe. They had been placed together and were individually wrapped up in the standard hospital blankets but Rosalie had pink hat and Tanner a blue one. They were staring with unfocused deep blue eyes. He picked up one and then the other and cradling them securely in his arms he walked slowly over to Bella to let her meet her babies. He sat down gingerly and propped them up so she could see.

"So beautiful." She said through her tears.

"You are beautiful." He said reverently. "Thank you."

Bella locked eyes with him and smiled widely.

"No, thank you." She replied.

"Sorry to break this up but they need to be accessed further in the nursery but all looks great. I just need to finish closing up and we will move you to recovery in 30 minutes." Dr. Baldwin said.

Edward handed the babies over to the nurses and then started to settle in as they left.

"Go with them." Bella told him.

"I am fine right here." He told her.

"Go preen like a peacock in front of that nursery window like I know you are dying to do. I will be in the room in half an hour." Edward hesitated. She shoved him a little. "Go!"

Edward smiled at her and kissed her forehead and then signaled to the family to come down and meet the twins.

Bella smiled at his back and then turned to Dr. Baldwin.

"He is going to be hovering like the mother ship.' She sighed.

"Yep." Dr. Baldwin agreed.

 *****IASS*****

The room was quiet which was odd considering how many people were crammed in it. Bella cradled her daughter while Edward had their son. Emma who was dealing remarkably well with the transition was nestled in between them, holding court like the princess she was.

Bella looked around at her family, smiling softly.

"So what are their names? Or are you going to call them Thing 1 and Thing 2?" Kate asked.

She looked at Edward.

"Go ahead, tell them." He encouraged her.

"This is Rosalie Kate Cullen."

Alice burst into tears and Jasper comforted her, rubbing her back in small circles. Kate looked touched.

"After me?" She asked.

"Do you see any other Kate's lurking around?" Bella asked.

"You didn't have to do that. I am not a baby person."

"Don't I know it but you are my person so…' Bella informed her.

Kate nodded a small smile playing on her lips.

"And the boy? By the way I can totally do a nose job free of charge for him when he gets older." Jasper asked, commenting on her son's nose which he had inherited from his father along with his dark hair. Rosalie had gotten Bella's blond curls and her button nose, which was a relief to her. She looked amazingly like Emma.

"His name is Tanner James Cullen after James and Bree." She announced.

Both of them looked stunned. Then Bree squealed and hugged them both. James nodded and then turned away, wiping suspiciously at his eyes before turning back to face and them and nodding calmly.

"Now since we have two children, we needed two sets of godparents. I didn't want to leave anyone out, so I had to pinpoint who I thought would rise to the challenge of working together to raise our children. I don't want my children to be unsure of where they are going or what they have in store for them as Emma did. So for Rosalie, I picked Alice and Jasper. And for Tanner I picked Angela and Riley."

More tears flowed and Bella was beginning to feel like she was a complete downer to everyone. She knew they were happy but there were lots of tears.

"Okay one last thing and then I am tired and need to rest. Stanley?"

Stanley looked up from the corner she was in and raised her eyebrow in acknowledgment.

"You have played a very important role in our lives and I look up to you like I would a mother. I don't have one and even if she was alive, she wouldn't be here, so I was wondering if you would be there grandmother?"

"Are you saying I am old?"

Bella blinked.

"NO! No…I just thought…you know so much about…and you have a child and Esme lives so far away…that I thought…"

Stanley put a hand up to stop her.

"I was just messing with you. I would be honored."

"Oh...Okay then."

"On that note everyone needs to leave. You can come back tomorrow in smaller groups please. Thanks for being here tonight." Edward announced.

Everyone left after a flurry of hugs and congratulations. Alice left saying she would be back to get Emma to take her home with her so she could get some sleep.

"What a day." Bella said.

"Yeah…we have three children."

"I know…last year I didn't have any. It is amazing?"

"I wouldn't change any of it." He said seriously.

Edward felt such a rush of emotion as he looked at his wife realizing his dreams had come true.

Three years ago, they had been a shell of the people they used to be. They had both been cowards, fleeing when times got hard. They had come to Seattle to hide, but instead they had found themselves in each other under the most trying of times. They had found themselves in each other's eyes. They had given each other their dreams. They had three beautiful children, each other and great jobs.

Their lives were filled with love and passion and they both knew it couldn't get better than this. After all, it's truly amazing what can happen when your lives changes in a split second.

 **Epilogue tomorrow. As always, thank you.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Thank you to all who has read, reviewed, ranted, laughed and cried along with me. I am honored you chose to read at all. Everything is wrapped up as much as it can be with this chapter and while I know you will not all agree how Charlie is handled, it's what was always planned from the start. See you at the bottom.**

"Hey. How have you been? Wait…stupid question. I know it has been a long while since I have been here and I am sorry for that. It seems like a crap excuse to say I've been busy, but I have been... busy that is. Raising children is a full time job and when you add in the other one…Anyway, I am part time now. I decided that my children were more important than any job even if I love it. So once I finished my fellowship in Neuro, I reduced my hours. Edward jokes that for thirty hours a week he is my boss and the other one hundred and thirty hours, I am his." Bella chuckled out loud, her fingers trailing through the soft grass.

"My friends are doing good. You remember James and Bree? I told you about them. They finally got their heads out of their asses and got married. They are still on staff at UDub and they bought my house and they live there. Hopefully the house will get the memories it deserves once they have children."

"Riley enlisted in the Army. I am ashamed to say we tried to talk him out of it, but he was adamant. He is doing well as a trauma surgeon and emails frequently. He is making a difference in his own way and we are all very proud of him."

"Kate married Garrett and I was maid of honor at a cheap, no frills City Hall ceremony kind of like Edward and I had. They are happy or as happy as they will ever allow themselves to be."

"Alice is happy. Oh god, you should see her. She will go down in history as the woman who reformed the ultimate manwhore. She is about seventy months pregnant with a little boy and still looks so glowy and beautiful. She is almost done with her fellowship in general surgery. Funny how she picked my mom's specialty and I didn't."

"Tanner and Rosalie are five and are starting school next month. Rosalie is excited and Tanner is not. Funny how their personalities changed from when they were little. Tanner is stubborn and moody with Edward's hair and blue eyes and Rosalie is bright and shiny with my hair and green eyes. They changed when she was a year old; I thought they would stay blue."

"Morgan was a surprise to both me and Edward. Apparently there is a failure rate in vasectomies. Who knew? Okay, I should know. I got my tubes tied this time. I never wanted to give birth at thirty-eight. She came out with non-stop energy and she hasn't slowed down yet. She is a cross between Alice, me and you. She is four months old now and is doted on by us all."

"Edward and I have been married for almost six years and I have to say that he is the best thing to ever happen to me. I sometimes wonder how I got so lucky for someone like him to love someone like me. I pinch myself to see if I am dreaming. But then I turn and see him sleeping next to me, his arm around my waist, holding on to me like I am his lifeline. We still have so much passion and love towards each other and I find myself cherishing each moment in case we don't get another one."

"Charlie, I mean Dad, was responsible for what happened. I don't know if you knew that or not. I walked into the court room and they were persecuting him. They were talking thirty years in prison. I thought about how much you loved him and what a good dad he was to you and Alice and we talked to the Prosecutor and worked out a plea bargain. He was admitted to a six-month rehab and detox center, five-year probation, a twenty thousand dollars fine and one thousand hours of community service. Edward and I paid the fine and he did his community service in a children's center. We invited him to Thanksgiving three years ago and while I still have issues with him, the kids love him and it makes Alice very happy. I hope it makes you happy, too. I know what he did was unimaginable and it took you away from us but you always did say that everyone deserves forgiveness. Well, I don't know about that and I haven't forgiven him for what he did to you and Em but I know you understand."

"Ellen passed two years ago. We tried everything we could to keep her with us but she succumbed to her cancer on a bright afternoon in June surrounded by all of us. She didn't die alone, so please tell Emmett that."

"Oh, Rosalie, you should see Emma. She is almost eight and she is so smart and bright. She smiles all the time and, unfortunately, she has inherited our rambling. I tried to keep that from happening but there is only so much I can do when she is around me and Alice for extended stretches of time. I am taking the best of care of her and I know you wish you could have been here to guide her but I am raising her as I think you would've. Edward is so wonderful with her and she has a wonderful family and support system. If it is the last thing I do, she will grow up to be a woman you and Emmett would be proud of. We tell her about you two all the time. We will not let her forget you, I promise. I was so lost when you died, but Emma lead me back to Edward and I am so happy. I would give anything for you to be here right now with us but your death set off events that led me here. Which is sobbing over your grave so I guess it always comes full circle huh? I am probably boring you so I am going to go now, but stop in to haunt us once in a while. Make sure I am doing things right. Okay? I will bring the kids by to see you but I wanted to come first. I wish I would've known you longer Rosalie, but what time I did know you, I loved you. I still love you. I hope I am making you proud."

Bella traced her fingers along the name on the cool black marble.

 _Rosalie Swan McCarty_

 _January 17, 1991- August 23, 2015_

Her phone vibrated and Bella wiped her eyes and looked at the text message.

 _Alice in labor, asking for you_

 _Love, Me_

She smiled and looked back at Rosalie's final resting place.

"You are going to be an aunt again...like right now. Jasper Emmett Whitlock is on his way. So, I have to go now. I will be back soon. I promise. I love you."

Bella rushed off towards to her car and sped off towards the hospital.

Life. It does goes on.

 **THE END**

 **And another one bites the dust. Thank you to all the ladies at Cheatward's Spot who pimp me out, to A Different Forest for pimping me out, to all the readers pimping me out...the ladies who made me banners, those who vote for whatever award I am up for and to those over in my FB group. Just, thank you so much.**

 **Take Me As I Am is my next fic. It is complete and will start updating on January 1, 2016. I hope you will join me.**

 **Peace Out!**

 **Steph**


End file.
